Casa de playa
by wenn.barr
Summary: Dos semanas en la casa de la playa puede ser lo que todos estaban necesitando para volver a ser ellos mismos... o tal vez solo necesitaban de una cabellera rubia para aclarar la mente.
1. Chapter 1

Todos necesitaban un descanso. Sus ajetreadas vidas se descarrilaban fácilmente. Cinco años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y las personas aún los miraban cual héroes. Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victoire decidieron salir del país en unas pequeñas vacaciones, por lo que le ofrecieron a Ron y a Hermione usar su casa de la playa por un par de semanas. Estos dos, que ya tenían un apartamento en el centro de Londres, aceptaron e invitaron a Harry y a Ginny. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Ginny rogó a Hermione para invitar a Luna también. Siendo así, Hermione decidió añadir a Neville a la lista, quien aceptó pasar un par de días en la casa de playa, excusándose por no poder llegar al mismo tiempo que los demás por cuestiones del trabajo.

El 26 de mayo finalmente llegó. Todos estaban deseosos de tener un tiempo para amistades. Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en llegar, llevaban comida, bebidas y secretos. Bill y Fleur se excusaron por no poder saludar a los demás, pero tenían un Traslador que tomar en poco tiempo. Fleur les entregó a los chicos una lista con su itinerario, en caso de que alguna emergencia ocurriera. Sin decir más, esa parte de la familia Weasley se marchó. Ron y Hermione los vieron irse. Suspiraron. Comenzaron a acomodar las cosas entre un silencio incómodo. El clima era caliente, aunque se veía venir la lluvia. Ron miraba de reojo a Hermione; mientras que esta no paraba de acomodar las cosas mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿Mione…? – comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

Hermione se sobresaltó y el vaso que sostenía se resbaló y quebró en cuestión de microsegundos. Su respiración había cambiado. Estaba nerviosa. Ron se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó.

\- Todo saldrá bien. Yo te amo…

Se oyó un estallido a lo lejos y ambos se miraron, ansiosos.

\- No estamos solos… - murmuró Hermione. Ambos tragaron saliva. Ron no la soltó.

Cuando Harry y Ginny entraron en la cocina, el vaso había sido reparado y Ron se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior. Hermione dejaba el vaso en el estante correspondiente y miró a sus amigos. Harry tenía muy mala pinta, se veía mucho más delgado y esas ojeras ya las conocía. Ginny, por su parte, andaba el pelo en una cola y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Por un segundo, a Hermione le pareció que la abrazó como si nunca hubiese estado tan feliz de ver a otra persona. Inclusive abrazó a Ron, quien respondió al gesto sorprendido.

\- Te ves horrible, amigo – dijo Ron.

\- Lo mismo digo – respondió Harry con una leve sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

Ginny y Hermione mencionaron algo de acomodar su equipaje en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ron le ofreció a Harry una cerveza de mantequilla. El pelirrojo ya se conocía los gestos de su cuñado; sabía que su mente divagaba por algo oscuro, por algo que no tenía sentido y por algo que le quitaba la paciencia. Harry miró a Ron a los ojos y se entendieron. Ninguno quería hablarlo. Harry veía que algo afectaba a Ron pero no podía terminar de entender qué. Chocaron las jarras con la cerveza, brindando por estar juntos ahí y, antes de que pudieran tomar un sorbo, una voz suave llamó su atención.

\- Provecho.

Miraron en la dirección de la voz. No era necesario mirar para saber quien era, sin embargo, lo que vieron los dejó atónitos. Luna Lovegood había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la habían visto. Se había cortado el pelo, que ahora le llegaba por los hombros, y sus rizos estaban más definidos. Ya no se veía sucio, al contrario, los tonos rubios brillaban casi como si estuviesen al sol. Vestía un overol negro, sobre una blusa blanca sencilla. Ya no andaba collares ni aretes exóticos. Tenía anillos en ambas manos, y una pequeña pulsera de oro en la muñeca derecha. Su expresión, por otra parte, era la misma. Poco entretenida.

\- ¿Lu-Luna? – tartamudeó Ron, todavía sosteniendo la jarra de cerveza. Miró a Harry, quien no podía quitarle los ojos a Luna.

\- ¿Sí, Ro-Ronald? – contestó ella, acercándose un poco más. – Lamento interrumpir el momento.

\- ¿Quieres una? – preguntó Harry luego de unos segundos de silencio. Luna asintió y sonrió levemente mientras veía los corchos de las cervezas que reposaban en la cocina.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ginny se ponían al día en la habitación de Harry y Ginny. Escucharon risas provenientes del piso anterior. La pelirroja suspiró y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Lo mismo de siempre… Pero estoy feliz de que se esté riendo.

La relación de Harry y Ginny no andaba muy bien. Hermione lo sabía. El chico tenía pesadillas y parecía incapaz de relajarse. Ginny temía un poco por él. Luego de la guerra, él no pudo estar con ella por un tiempo, a pesar de que el peligro había terminado. Él le repetía que podía estar en peligro por estar junto a él. Ella le repetía que no le importaba. Con este afán de querer protegerla, Ginny se sentía impotente. Hace poco le habían ofrecido un trabajo como Cazadora en uno de los mejores equipos de Gran Bretaña, y no había respondido que sí inmediatamente porque tenía miedo de discutirlo con Harry. Una vez, hace dos años, ella salió del país para visitar a Charlie y volvió topándose a un Potter que decía que ella debería pasar más tiempo lejos de él.

Ella lo amaba, pero la situación se salía de sus manos. Harry tenía esas rachas de malos pensamientos. A veces duraban poco, a veces, como aquella vez, duraban más de tres meses. Desde setiembre, el chico pasaba callado. Casi no visitaba el apartamento de ella, aunque Ginny sabía que iba mucho a la Madriguera. A veces pensaba que él ya no la quería, pero veía en sus ojos verdes que se equivocaba. Él la amaba, pero no sabía cómo amarla en un mundo sin aparentes peligros.

\- Siento que me asfixio a veces… - murmuró Ginny dejándose caer en la cama. Cerró los ojos y su amiga se tomó el tiempo para decidir si quería hablar de eso o era tan solo un comentario más.

\- ¿Por qué has querido invitar a Luna? – preguntó Hermione luego de decidir que la expresión de Ginny incitaba a no hablar de su relación amorosa.

Ginny abrió los ojos y se sentó de nuevo. Algo en sus ojos cambió y Hermione se dio cuenta que su amiga volvía a ser ella misma. Bajando un poco la voz, contestó:

\- ¿Recuerdas que Xenophilius Lovegood falleció hace poco? – Hermione asintió y en su cara se asentó una expresión de lástima. – Luna descubrió que su padre mintió sobre muchas de las criaturas mágicas en las que ella creía… Desde entonces, no es la misma. Sentí que ella también necesitaba un cambio.

\- No todos los cambios son buenos – susurró Hermione y Ginny la miró sin entender.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche del lunes pasó sin más reparo. Cenaron juntos y luego todos se fueron a dormir. Hermione también se sorprendió con el cambió de look de Luna. De cierta manera, verla tan… normal, era extraño. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle a qué se debía, Ginny la codeó y la miró dándole a entender que no tocara el tema.

Entrada la noche, la lluvia comenzó a golpear las ventanas. Ron y Hermione dormían abrazados, hasta que cayó un rayo a lo lejos y ambos se despertaron de golpe. Inmediatamente, Hermione corrió al baño de la habitación y vomitó. Volvió temblorosa a la cama, avergonzada de lo que acababa de pasar. Ron suspiró y la envolvió en sus brazos, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Podía sentir que seguía temblando hasta que se durmió de nuevo. Ron, por su parte, miraba un punto cualquiera en el techo, incapaz de pensar bien. No quería que Hermione supiera que se sentía así, tendría que poner una buena cara para que ella no se estresara por él. Trató de dormir, pero la lluvia y el ruido fuera de la habitación se volvieron más interesantes que lo demás.

x x x

El rayo cayó lejos de la casa, pero bastó para que las pesadillas de Harry empeoraran. Ginny lo veía dormir, como si tratara de analizar lo que pasaba por su mente. De pronto, Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin saber que Ginny estaba despierta. Se frotó la cara y suspiró. Estaba exhausto. Salió de la habitación y se lavó la cara en el baño del segundo piso. Vio una luz apagarse en la habitación de Ron y Hermione.

Se miró en el espejo y pensó tristemente que nunca se había visto tan intranquilo. Nadie lo entendía. Había algo en él que le decía que la guerra seguía. ¿Qué pasó con todos los seguidores de Voldemort? ¿Qué tal si se armaba un nuevo ejército oscuro contra él y sus seres queridos? ¿Estaban todos en peligro?

Volvió a la cama, y se acostó dándole la espalda a Ginny. Trató de calmar su respiración y pensar en otras cosas antes de caer rendido.

La pelirroja no logró dormir hasta no oír que cómo la respiración de Harry delataba que había vuelto a dormirse. ¿Cómo hacer para reconectarse con él y hacerle ver que todo iba a salir bien si estaban juntos?

x x x

El rayo no logró despertar a Luna. La rubia tan solo se dio media vuelta en su cama, disfrutando del reino de los sueños donde todo tenía sentido.

x x x

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, la cocina olía a maravilla. Luna se había despertado temprano y había hecho de todo: pancakes, waffles, tostadas; había diferentes opciones de cereal, jugo de manzana y jugo de naranja, además del café. Harry sonrió feliz de ver tanta comida. Dio las gracias a Luna, quien le acercó un plato. Ginny comenzó a servirse comida de inmediato. Segundos después Ron bajó.

\- ¿Y Hermione? – preguntó Harry con media tostada en la boca.

\- No se siente muy bien – respondió Ron secamente. Le agradeció a Luna por la comida mientras se disponía a preparar un tazón de avena para llevarle a Hermione.

\- Yo puedo llevárselo si quieres – dijo Luna con un tono distraído.

\- ¡No!

La súbita respuesta del pelirrojo sobresaltó a todos. Inmediatamente les sonrió, a modo de disculpa, y se marchó de la cocina. Harry y Ginny se miraron, ambos un tanto molestos con la descortesía de Ron hacia Luna.

\- Ah, pero Ronald no comió… - murmuró Luna reprochándose. Harry, que sentía la necesidad de disculparse en nombre de su amigo, no dejaba de sorprenderse con ella. - ¿Alguien quiere ir a nadar conmigo?

Ginny y Harry se volvieron a ver, inseguros de haber entendido la pregunta bien. El clima estaba horrible. Seguía lloviendo y el viento empeoraba la situación. Ginny murmuró algo con la boca llena y casi se atragantó, a lo cual Harry le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. Ambos miraron a Luna con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿No? ¿Ninguno?

\- Luna… No creo que sea lo mejor.

\- Yo tampoco – murmuró la rubia, mirando fuera de la ventana. – Pero estando aquí no lo sabré…

Una vez que Luna se fue, el aire comenzó a sentirse tenso. Ginny estaba rogando porque Ron o Hermione bajaran. Miró a Harry, aún tratando de tragar, y se dio cuenta que este no podía ni verla a los ojos. ¿Estaría pensando en dejarla? Movió la cabeza, evitando adentrarse en ese tipo de pensamientos. Terminó de desayunar sin quitarle la mirada a su novio.

Harry comenzó a cuestionarse. Hace unos segundos siquiera estaba pensando en todas sus tragedias, y ahora era en lo único que podía pensar. Quitó la mirada de su comida cuando Ginny se levantó a lavar sus platos. Amaba tanto a esa mujer que no soportaría ver que le hacen daño.

\- Basta – dijo la pelirroja. Harry se sorprendió, tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja y la observó decir aquello que tanto le costaba – No puedo seguir así.

\- ¿Gin?

\- Harry, me siento a la espera de que me dejes… Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo de una vez. No aguanto más.

\- No te quiero dejar… - respondió Harry levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la pelirroja. La abrazó. – Me haces feliz…

Sin embargo, esas palabras lastimaron a Ginny más que oírle decir que no quería seguir con ella. ¿Feliz? ¿Esto era felicidad? Apartó a Harry y se marchó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Harry no se movió ni se inmutó. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse, siquiera.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó el ruido de tenedores y cuchillos golpear un plato, se dio media vuelta y vio a Ron casi aspirando la comida. Sonrió. Algunas cosas no cambiaban…

Salió de la cocina, echó una mirada a las escaleras, pensando por un momento en ir a ver a Ginny. Luego de decidir que ella necesitaba estar sola, se quitó los zapatos y salió de la casa.

La lluvia impactaba su piel y su ropa, haciéndolo sentir vivo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia lo empapara. Abrió los brazos, recibiendo el frío. Respiró lentamente tres veces y abrió los ojos. Bajó los brazos, sonrió. Todo andaba mal, en cuánto al clima, ese día y eso lo reconfortó. No tenía sentido sentirse mal cuando el cielo llovía con tanta fuerza, él debía ser fuerte.

Miró a lo lejos una figura femenina. Luna llevaba un vestido de baño de una pieza blanca con rayas azules, y Harry se sintió transportar a sus tiempos de colegio. La muchacha estaba a la orilla del mar, el agua le llegaba por los tobillos. El chico decidió acercarse a ella. Casi no veía dado que sus lentes no tenían un hechizo impermeabilizador, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

\- El mar está molesto – susurró Luna, recibiendo al silencioso chico. – Las olas son fuertes…

\- Seguro alguna criatura en el fondo está haciendo revueltos – dijo Harry, que esperaba una explicación de ese tipo de parte de su amiga.

\- No, así es el clima, Harry.

Harry la miró. No, la observó: la chica estaba mojada, de pie, mirando a lo lejos, en sus ojos no había rastro de fantasía y su voz no denotaba la magia que tenía antes. Él se cuestionó qué había pasado con ella. ¿Habrá sido la guerra? No, imposible. Luna había ido a La Madriguera en las últimas navidades y era la misma de siempre. Es más, Harry la había encontrado en una librería muggle en Londres hace unos meses y le había mencionado de una excursión importante que realizaría para documentar la existencia de otras criaturas mágicas en América Central y el cómo el clima les afectaba. Al fin y al cabo, ese era su trabajo.

De pronto recordó que Xenophilius había muerto hace poco. ¿Sería eso? Pero si su madre también había muerto, incluso antes de que Harry la conociera. Tal vez Ginny sabría qué le sucedía… Tendría que hablar con ella. De Luna y de todo lo demás. Se pasó la mano por la frente, quitando su propio cabello. La rubia le sonrió.

\- Luna… yo…

\- ¿Ves las olas como bailan? – preguntó Luna luego de que Harry fallara en terminar la frase. Él pensaba en cómo el cabello rubio le caía a los lados de la cara, casi como si hubiese sido acomodado de esa manera. – A veces parecen tener ritmo… Como si fuese crónico, vuelven. Luego te das cuenta que no es así… Son libres

Harry les prestó atención. Miró sus pies, las olas le alcanzaban y luego huían. A veces parecía que no iban a volver, pero lo hacían. Otras veces chocaban contra él, como si estuviesen enojadas. Luego volvían suavemente, cubriendo sus dedos primero y luego todo su pie.

\- Parece un juego… - murmuró.

\- Curioso – dijo ella, que también estaba viéndose los pies. – Me pareció un baile al inicio, pero creo que un juego es acertado… Casi todo es un juego…

Harry soltó una risilla casi irónica.

\- Un juego. Sí, la vida es un juego… ¿Cómo se puede ganar? – Era más una pregunta retórica, pero algo le dijo que, si alguien podría contestar eso, definitivamente era la sabia rubia.

\- Como todos los juegos, Harry. – dijo ella, sin expresión alguna, pero en su voz se notaba un aire de obviedad. – Jugando.

Estuvieron un rato ahí, en silencio. Harry seguía observando el movimiento de las olas, casi estupefacto. Luna cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando. Luego de lo que pareció una hora, la chica suspiró. Harry se dio cuenta que ella tenía la piel eriza. La lluvia no aminoraba y el olor a sal se hacía más fuerte. De pronto, la brisa le pareció fría y su ropa comenzó a pesarle.

\- Iré adentro. Creo que aquí todo sigue igual – dijo Luna luego de un rato. - ¿Vienes?

\- Me quedaré… Quien quita y las olas cambian – lo último lo dijo sonriéndole a la chica.

\- Excelente punto, Harry Potter. Volveré todos los días a ver si cambian… excelente…

Y se fue murmurando cosas. Harry sonrió para sí.

x x x

Ginny miraba a Harry desde la ventana. Había llorado. No de tristeza, pero de rabia. Se sentía insultada por el comentario del ojiverde. ¿¡Feliz!? Decidió que esa noche dormiría con Luna y ella sí sería feliz. Podrían ser feliz juntas. Luna sabía cómo aminorar sus penas; siempre lo había hecho. Tomó un libro que había estado leyendo en los últimos días, y retomó la lectura, mirando de vez en cuando a su novio.

Pudo oír un par de veces que Hermione se levantaba rápidamente de la cama, en el cuarto junto al suyo. Pobre. Empezar las vacaciones enferma. Seguro había comido algo en mal estado. Pensó en qué haría su mamá si estuviese en esa situación…

No se le ocurrió nada.

x x x

Ron comenzó a ordenar la sala de estar y la cocina. Tan solo llevaban una noche ahí y el lugar ya comenzaba a resentirse. Los zapatos de Harry estaban tirados en la estancia. Cerca de la entrada se encontraba lo que parecía ser un vestido verde. Ron lo juntó. Seguro era de Luna. Al terminar, estaba exhausto pero satisfecho con su trabajo. El lugar se veía muchísimo mejor.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de estar. Oyó que Hermione se levantaba rápidamente y el cómo se cerraba la puerta del baño de su habitación. Sus ansias volvieron.

Oyó unos pasos en la entrada. Se asomó y vio a Luna llegar.

\- ¿Has estado todo este tiempo afuera? – preguntó, incrédulo.

\- Sí… Mis manos parecen pasas blancas – respondió ella. Se quitó un poco el agua del cabello y se disponía a entrar cuando Ron la detuvo.

\- Quédate ahí… - murmuró y subió las escaleras.

Luna obedeció sin entender. Comenzó a tener mucho frío. Miró su vestido verde en una de las sillas. Si tan solo pudiese estirarse un poco más y tomarlo…

Ron llegó con una toalla azul y rápidamente la envolvió en ella. Luna no supo reaccionar ante el gesto. Ron frotaba los hombros de la chica, con el fin de calentarla.

\- Por favor sacúdete los pies antes de entrar – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y encendía la chimenea con un fuego azul de los que Hermione le había enseñado a hacer hace tiempo. – Ven, por aquí, te puedes enfermar

\- Ronald… Gracias. – Algo en la manera en que lo dijo hizo dar un vuelco al estómago de Ron. Era gratitud plena y sincera. El chico la miró y abrió la boca, incapaz de articular cualquier sonido. – Gracias por preocuparte.

Por un segundo, la chica pareció ser la misma de siempre. Sonrió para sí y disfruto el calor de las llamas. Ron se quedó de pie, mirándola. Parecía vulnerable e inocente. Él sabía que ella era fuerte, por supuesto, pero algo en ese momento le dio la urgencia de protegerla, de cuidarla y asegurarse que estaba bien. Lo que él acababa de hacer por ella, lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera de sus amigos, era algo que su padre le había enseñado… Su padre... Sí, era algo paternal el gesto… De pronto cayó en cuenta de que la muerte del padre de Luna todavía era reciente. Seguro le había recordado a él.

Oyó a Hermione ir al baño nuevamente y subió de inmediato, menos nervioso que en la noche. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la cerró tras de sí. Llegó al baño y observó a su novia y mejor amiga luchando por vomitar algo. La chica debía tener ya el estómago vacío.

\- Amor… Aquí estoy – le dijo, reconfortando a la chica. – Mione… Estamos juntos. Siempre vamos a estar juntos.

Hermione estaba jadeando. Ron le alcanzó un poco de papel higiénico y la chica se limpió la boca. Con la ayuda de él, ella logró llegar de nuevo a su cama. Ron la cubrió con la cobija y le besó la frente. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y la acarició. Luego de darle un suave apretón, salió de la habitación. Hermione comenzaba a tener fiebre, le dolía la espalda y la cabeza; además, se había lastimado las rodillas de tantas veces que se había tirado al suelo del baño para vomitar.

Ron llegó a la cocina dispuesto a hacerle una sopa y un té a Hermione, recordando que eso es lo que su madre haría si él estuviese yendo al baño tanto. Al llegar a la sala de estar se encontró a Luna todavía frente al fuego, su cabello aún mojado. Negó con la cabeza pensando en que la chica podría caer enferma si no se secaba pronto. Algo dentro suyo le dijo que él la cuidaría si eso pasaba.

Miró afuera de la ventana, su mejor amigo seguía a la orilla del mar, recibiendo la lluvia. Entrecerró los ojos pensando que también cuidaría de él si fuese necesario.


	3. Chapter 3

La noche de martes llegó con un aire pesado en el ambiente. Ginny se fue a dormir a la habitación de Luna, haciendo sentir incómodos a Ron y Harry. Hermione, por su parte, seguía enferma. Todo lo que comía terminaba en el inodoro en minutos. Ron no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero seguía intentando. Pasó la noche junto a ella, sin dormir mucho, atento a sus movimientos. Un par de veces le colocó una toallita húmeda en la frente, con la esperanza de que la fiebre bajara.

Harry no quiso ir a su habitación. Pasó la noche frente al fuego, escuchando las risas de Ginny y Luna. Su charla con la rubia lo dejó pensativo todo el día y toda la noche.

\- Tan solo hay que jugar… - murmuró antes de caer en un sueño pesado.

Ginny se divirtió como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Es más, en muchas ocasiones terminó llorando de la risa. Luna le contaba de sus experiencias buscando criaturas mágicas, todos aquellos fiascos y como muchas veces terminaba siendo un animal sin ningún tipo de magia. Luna estaba feliz viendo a Ginny riendo.

Luego de un rato comenzaron a hacer cosas que se hacían en las pijamadas: intentar hechizos de maquillaje, de bronceado, de depilación y de cuidado de uñas. Luna mencionó unas mascarillas muggles que pretendían dejar la piel de la cara radiante. Las hacía verse ridículas, pero ambas amaban verse así. En algún punto de la noche, ambas cayeron dormidas.

x x x

Luna se despertó sobresaltada. Había soñado con su papá de nuevo. Tenía sudor en la frente. Miró a su derecha: Ginny seguía dormida, tenía la boca abierta y el parpado izquierdo se movía, como si en sus sueños estuviese luchando con algo. Se pasó la mano por la cara, quitándose un poco el sudor. Se irguió y normalizó su respiración.

De inmediato decidió irse a bañar y a alistarse para el día. Salió del baño, preparada para hacer el desayuno como la mañana anterior. Sin embargo, cierto pelirrojo se le había adelantado. Luna se detuvo a dos metros de Ron, que se movía con rapidez en la cocina. Un ronquido en la sala de estar delató a Harry, que estaba sin camisa y en boxers; una pequeña cobija en el suelo le dio a entender que durmió allí toda la noche.

El día estaba hermoso. El sol había salido y una suave brisa atravesaba el lugar gracias a las ventanas abiertas. Incluso hacía calor.

\- Buenos días, Ronald – dijo Luna, estirándose un poco. Ron le saludó con la mano, tan ocupado como para hablar. – Creo que necesitas ayuda.

Ron ni siquiera se negó. Juntos, terminaron el desayuno en pocos minutos. Esta vez había sandía, naranjas, manzanas y fresas; cereales, avena y tostadas; té y jugo de manzana; y diferentes tipos de mermeladas. Además, Ron había hecho un platillo de avena con canela, especialmente para Hermione.

\- Iré a despertar a Ginny y a Mione – murmuró antes de subir las escaleras, dos gradas a la vez.

Luna se acercó a Harry y colocó su mano en la nariz del muchacho, como si fuese un botón. Sobresaltado, miró a la culpable de su despertar.

\- Buenos días, Harry. Ronald hizo el desayuno y yo ayudé. – No era una invitación.

Harry se levantó, asintiendo. De pronto se dio cuenta de su desnudez y se sintió avergonzado de que Luna pudiera verlo así. Su cara se puso roja en pocos segundos. Se acomodó los lentes, que estaban en su cara de puro milagro. Luna tomó la cobija del suelo y se la dio. Harry murmuró las gracias y trató de cubrirse el torso y el bóxer de dragones con el pedacito de tela.

\- Me gusta el diseño – dijo Luna señalando los boxers. Harry volvió a ponerse rojo.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, esperando al resto. Ginny bajó de primera, saludó a ambos y se sentó junto a Luna, quien no parecía sentirse incómoda estando entre una pareja en problemas. Ron y Hermione bajaron después, él traía los brazos alrededor de los hombros de la chica, que se había traído su cobija. Ella no se veía nada bien: el sudor en su frente era evidente, su pelo se había quedado hecho una maraña, y su cara se veía un tanto más delgada y verde. Luna festejó la presencia de Hermione, a lo que ella brindó una leve sonrisa.

Desayunaron amenamente, poca conversación. Harry no dejaba de mirar a Ginny, y esta lo ignoraba. Ron miraba a Hermione, atento a cualquier tipo de altercado que pudieran tener, mientras ella comía un poco de la avena. Luna mencionaba datos curiosos y luego los dejaba morir en el silencio.

Una vez que todos hubiesen terminado, Ron se excusó para ir al baño. Se veía cansado. Entonces, Hermione mencionó que prefería irse a terminar su avena en la habitación. Harry le ayudó, dejando caer la cobija y mostrando su cuerpo semidesnudo. Ginny se atragantó al verlo… Hace cuánto no lo veía desnudo. Se puso roja de inmediato.

\- Voy a… voy a recoger la mesa – dijo rápidamente.

Luna la miró sin entender.

\- Creo que voy a salir un momento… ¿Vienes?

\- No… Lu… Yo… ehm… No, no,0 ahorita no – murmuró Ginny, aún colorada.

Luna tomó la bicicleta de Fleur y se dispuso a salir de la casa, tarareando una melodía nostálgica. Ron salió del baño y vio que no había nadie en la mesa, se preocupó por un segundo, hasta que Ginny le dijo que Hermione había subido con Harry. Ron se dejó caer en el sofá, un parpadeo después y ya estaba dormido.

x x x

El día estaba tan soleado que en poco tiempo Luna se arrepintió de no haber llevado lentes de sol. Llevaba una falda roja con un estampado dorado que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca y zapatillas beige. Entrecerraba los ojos para poder ver un poco el camino. A lo lejos vio unas flores amarillas, aumentó la velocidad de la bicicleta, emocionada de ver de cerca aquellas flores. De pronto, la rueda delantera levantó una rama que se atascó en la rueda trasera, deteniendo el movimiento y haciendo que Luna volara de la bicicleta, estrellándose contra unas rocas a su derecha.

Todo pasó tan rápido que la rubia no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. Estando en el suelo, trato de levantarse y comenzó a sentir el dolor en su brazo y pierna derecha. Se había raspado y tenía un poco de sangre en la pierna. Se dio cuenta que se había doblado el tobillo cuando no pudo apoyarlo. Trató de levantar la bicicleta sin tener que utilizar el tobillo y fracasó un par de veces antes de lograrlo. La palma de su mano derecha también había sufrido su caída, por lo que tomar la manivela era un tanto doloroso. Intentó dar la vuelta para devolverse a la casa y perdió el equilibrio de nuevo.

Alguien se le acercó corriendo. "¿Será que alguno de mis amigos salió a nadar?", pensó esperanzada hasta que recordó que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de la casa. Alzó la mirada, pero no logró identificar al sujeto que corría hacia ella sosteniendo una tabla de surf hasta que estuvo frente a él. Era rubio, alto, delgado y musculoso (a pesar de llevar una rash vest de manga larga), y tenía los ojos más grises que Luna hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- Me he golpeado un poco, pero estoy bien – respondió Luna, abriendo mucho los ojos. ¿Por qué él era tan amable con ella? ¿Acaso no la reconocía?

Luna no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Casi le pareció una mala broma del Universo. Draco Malfoy, aquel chico que la molestaba en el colegio, estaba frente a ella, tratando de ayudarla. Definitivamente él no la reconocía, de lo contrario no sería tan amable. Con la ayuda del chico, pudo mantenerse en pie. Él, de inmediato, se dio cuenta de los golpes en la pierna y lo débil de su tobillo.

\- Sé cómo ayudarte a curar tus heridas, pero dejé mi varita en casa. ¿Andas la tuya?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tu varita?...

\- ¿La mía?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo sabe que soy bruja? – preguntó Luna. No lo tuteo, pues la confianza no existía para hacerlo. Por un segundo pensó en dejar la bicicleta ahí e irse a como podía para la casa de Bill y Fleur.

\- Porque fuimos al mismo colegio – respondió él, extrañado, como si fuese algo obvio y Luna guardó silencio por un momento, pensativa. – Si me acompañas puedo curarte.

Sin decir más, Luna aceptó a ir con él para curarse. No estaba segura de qué pensar en ese momento, siquiera estaba segura de que le doliera la pierna. ¿Draco Malfoy siendo amable? Las personas tenían la capacidad de cambiar, lo sabía ella muy bien. Pero este era un caso especial, casi único. Él pasó la mano izquierda por la cintura de ella, para poder sostenerla mientras avanzaban. Tuvieron que dejar la bicicleta ahí, él dijo que iría de inmediato por ella. Llegaron hasta las flores amarillas que Luna quería ver inicialmente. Él notó la mirada que la chica les echó, pero siguió su camino.

Las flores resultaron ser la entrada de la casa a la que se dirigían. Él abrió la puerta de la cerca blanca y dejó la tabla de surf en el suelo. La casa parecía de película muggle: era de dos pisos, de piedra y madera oscura. A la par de la puerta de la casa había una banca de madera. Draco le ayudó a sentarse ahí y luego echó a correr para traer la bicicleta. Luna se dio cuenta que había un camino de hormigas entre las flores y sintió curiosidad, quiso explorar. Justo cuando iba a hacer el intento de levantarse, llegó Malfoy con la bicicleta. Luna, todavía en su asombro, no pudo darle las gracias.

\- Voy a traer la varita y vuelvo – le dijo.

\- Qué linda casa – dijo Luna antes de que él entrara por la puerta.

\- Lo sé – dijo Draco con una risa digna de un Slytherin. Luna lo miró, incrédula. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan amable y aun así tener tanta altanería en la voz? El chico cambió su expresión y carraspeó. – Digo, es de mis padres…

Entró a la casa dejando la puerta abierta. Luna pudo observar una sala de estar hermosa, con sillones grises y muchos almohadones. Las paredes eran blancas. Parecía limpia pero inhabitada. Malfoy volvió con su varita y se arrodilló ante Luna, quien parecía querer abrir aún más los ojos. Con un simple movimiento de la varita, las heridas de Luna sanaron y se limpiaron.

\- Listo – dijo el rubio, satisfecho.

Luna intentó ponerse en pie, pero su tobillo seguía débil por lo que, de no haber sido por los reflejos de Malfoy, se hubiese estrellado en el piso. Él la sostuvo entre sus brazos y Luna se dio cuenta del calor que estaba haciendo, dado estando tan cerca de él podía ver que su piel sudaba levemente. Por alguna razón, se ruborizó un poco. Él mencionó algo de no saber cómo solucionarlo. Luna lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos.

\- ¿Te estás quedando por aquí cerca? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- Es un camino largo, no tenemos de qué hablar - respondió Luna y automáticamente se reprochó a sí misma por ser tan grosera. Draco pareció pensar muy bien su respuesta. En realidad, parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna. Probablemente algo le decía que no debía seguirle hablando a Luna.

\- Tal vez.

x x x

Luego de que Hermione se acomodó en su cama, le pidió con una sonrisa a Harry que se cubriera. Él salió rápidamente a ponerse una camisa y un short. Volvió casi que corriendo y Hermione solo se rió. Harry se quedó con ella hasta que se hubo terminado la avena. Hablaron un poco del clima y de sus posibles planes para el fin de semana. Hermione se veía más animada pero igual de cansada.

\- Espero te recuperes pronto – le dijo Harry acariciándole la cara una vez que Hermione se durmiera. – Esto no es lo mismo sin ti.

La chica estaba sudando de fiebre. Harry le tomó la mano y se quedó con ella. La miraba expectante, esperando el momento en que ella se levantara para ir al baño. Estaba pensando sobre su relación con Ginny cuando Hermione, de pronto, la respiración de la chica cambió. Finalmente estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Tomó el plato vacío y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Sonrió para sus adentros. Extrañaba mucho a Hermione y sus charlas de temas importantes. Años atrás hubiese dado todo por tener tiempo para hablar de trivialidades, pero ahora que todo parecía trivial, él quería un tema _importante_.

Ella era, sin duda alguna, como su hermana y él quería que estuviera bien. Llegó a la cocina pensando en cómo ayudarle a que se recuperara pronto. Lavaba el plato sin magia, ensimismado, cuando la mano de Ron se posó en su hombro.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Tiene fiebre, pero cayó dormida. Realmente dormida.

\- Espero todo esto pase rápido – Ron tenía una expresión de preocupación y Harry se preguntó hasta qué punto su mejor amigo estaba hablando de la enfermedad de Hermione. Quiso mirarlo detenidamente, pero Ron esquivo su mirada, y le dio la espalda.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Harry tratando de mirarle la cara, mientras Ron veía el suelo. Parecía tener vergüenza y Harry supuso que se moría por contarle algo. No solían tener secretos entre ellos, pero había ciertos temas que no mencionaban y casi siempre era lo que sucedía con sus respectivas parejas. Ron se ponía incómodo cuando Harry nombraba a Ginny como su novia, y Harry odiaba lo explícito que podía ser Ron sobre su relación con Hermione.

\- Quiero hablar… de algo serio – dijo Ron.

De pronto Ron tomó una posición muy similar a la del Señor Weasley cuando iba a tratar temas laborales con Harry o Hermione. El ojiverde no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa burlona. Harry jamás le había visto esa expresión y no sabía bien qué reacción estaría esperando el pelirrojo. Por una fracción de segundo pensó en comentarle de su charla con Luna el día anterior, pero no estaba seguro de por qué le parecía relevante. Miró a su amigo a los ojos y asintió, dándole paso a que iniciara el tema.

\- Yo sé que Ginny es una niña difícil de complacer. Puede ser caprichosa si se lo propone… - empezó Ron y Harry pasó el peso de una pierna a la otra. Definitivamente no estaba listo para eso. ¿Ron hablándole de Ginny? -…pero he visto cómo se quieren ustedes. Harry, si hay algo en lo que…

\- Ron, por favor, no…

\- …pueda ayudar…

\- No, no, no. ¿Qué haces?

\- Quiero ayudar.

Harry no despegó la vista de su mejor amigo, incrédulo. Pensó mucho en cómo continuar la conversación sin hacer sentir mal a su amigo, que tenía en su rostro una expresión muy similar a la de la Señora Weasley cuando estaba preocupada. Pasaron un par minutos y ninguno se movió.

\- Ron… Tengo miedo. – dijo.

\- ¿De perderla?

\- De ponerla en peligro…

La expresión de preocupación de Ron desapareció luego de oír esas palabras. Si antes había dicho que quería ayudar, ahora quería golpear a su amigo. ¿Todo el drama era por esto? Estaba consciente que admitir algo así era difícil para Harry. Hermione le había explicado varias veces el montón de cosas que podían pasar por la mente de él cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos. Recordó todas las veces que él quiso solucionar algo por él solo, sin pedir ayuda, con tal de no poner en riesgo a nadie más. Sonrió ante los recuerdos. Sin embargo, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona que causo que Harry resoplara.

\- Da igual. Déjalo así – murmuró antes de salir de la casa y dejar sus zapatos por la puerta.

\- No, Harry. ¡Espera! – dijo Ron, tratando de seguir a su amigo. Se quedó en la puerta de la casa, mirando a Harry, que caminaba con urgencia hacia el mar.- Nunca se puede hablar con él…

x x x

Luego del almuerzo y la merienda, Ginny subió a la habitación que compartía con Harry y no volvió a salir.

Después de una hora, se miró en el espejo, satisfecha. Llevaba ropa interior de encaje rojo. Miró a su alrededor. La habitación tenía velas flotantes y muchas rosas rojas en la cama y en el piso. Tenía todo listo para que, cuando Harry cruzara esa puerta, sus temores respecto a ponerla en peligro desaparecieran. Ella le haría ver que era capaz de defenderse; que si estaba con Harry no era por protección, sino porque lo amaba; que, si había decidido seguir su corazón cuando este le dijo que Harry era el amor de su vida, era porque estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo lo bueno y lo malo que esto conllevaba.

Ahora nada más tenía que esperar.

x x x

Durante el camino, Luna trató de parecer alguien _normal_. Mantuvo sus comentarios _raros_ al mínimo. Draco habló del clima, del mar, del surf, del tobillo, y del hambre que tenía. Luna casi no participó de la conversación.

\- ¿Estás por acá desde hace mucho?

\- No, tan solo desde el lunes…

\- Oh. Yo llegué el domingo. – el chico parecía incómodo. Daba la sensación de que todos los temas que mencionaba eran tan solo para evitar decir algo que _sí_ quería decir. – Me pareció un buen lugar para poner mis pensamientos en orden

Luna no contestó. No estaba segura de qué decir. Él estaba siendo amable y eso la descolocaba completamente. Tenía la leve sensación de que hubiese preferido que la tratara mal, que se burlara de ella o que la dejara ahí tirada. Evitaba la mirada de él, lo cual era difícil de hacer dado que él la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

Ella también había aceptado a ir a la playa porque necesitaba tomarse el tiempo de pensar _bien_. Pero jamás le diría eso. A él no le importaba. Seguro la trataba bien porque le pareció atractiva. Desde que se vestía aburridamente y se había cortado el pelo (sin mencionar que ahora se cuidaba más el cabello y la piel), había notado cómo los hombres la miraban más. En cuánto se diera cuenta que ella era Lunática Lovegood, le tiraría comentarios de asco y burla; todo volvería a la normalidad.

Faltaban unos cinco metros para llegar a la casa de Bill y Fleur, cuando Luna decidió decirle quien era. Abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por aquellas palabras que tanto había esperado escuchar. Aquella frase que esperó recibir una vez que sus _amigos_ la miraran.

\- Yo soy…

\- Lamento lo de tu padre, Lovegood.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry miraba sus pies ser acogidos por las olas. Hoy eran suaves y delicadas. No se parecían en nada a las del otro día. Tenía ganas de nadar un poco, pero no andaba su traje de baño. Se devolvió cerca de la casa y dejó su camisa ahí. Nadaría con los shorts.

Pero antes de llegar al mar, vio unas personas acercarse. Una era Luna, sin duda alguna, pero no logró distinguir con quien venía. Entonces vio que la chica renqueaba y decidió ir a ayudarle. De pronto Luna se detuvo y miró a su acompañante, como si no lo reconociera. Pero Harry sí que lo había reconocido.

Lo había visto un par de veces por el Ministerio. Claro, en esas ocasiones vestía elegantemente, una fiel copia de su padre. Ahora, por el contrario, parecía… parecía… parecía alguien que no perteneciera a su familia.

\- ¿Luna, estás bien? – preguntó acercándose a ella, pero ella no quitó la mirada de su acompañante. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- La encontré en la playa… Se ha doblado el tobillo – respondió Malfoy. Harry le devolvió la mirada, consciente de que Luna nunca dejó de mirar al rubio. La voz de Malfoy no despedía la arrogancia ni el asco que Harry estaba esperando.

Días antes de venir a la casa de playa, Harry había escuchado rumores de la familia Malfoy, la gente curioseaba sobre la rebeldía del heredero. A Narcissa Malfoy se le había visto muy mal en las últimas semanas, pero teniendo en cuenta que Lucius seguía en Azkaban, no era de extrañar. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado cinco años y las cosas parecían estar volviendo a la normalidad para esta familia. Tal vez era cierto que Draco se estaba revelando ante su familia. Tal vez era cierto que una parte de él era muy diferente a la de sus padres.

\- Gracias – respondió Harry, ofreciéndole una mano a Luna. – Yo me encargo desde aquí…

Después de la guerra, Harry había decidido que no podía dejar que sus viejos hábitos lo consumieran. Por ejemplo, juzgar a una persona por lo que había sido en el pasado. No tenía intención de ser amigo de Draco Malfoy, pero ambos se merecían una relación sana y de respeto. El rubio asintió y sacó el brazo de la cintura de Luna, quien todavía no reaccionaba.

\- Considero que un poco de hielo le ayudará, Potter.

Finalmente, Draco miró directo a los ojos de Luna y esta pareció caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Harry, luego a su mano y la aceptó sin sonreír. Harry pasó el brazo por la cintura de la chica. Se dio cuenta que tenía rota la falda y su blusa, que era blanca, tenía restos de sangre y arena en un lado. Harry y Draco se miraron y asintieron. No había mucho que decir y una despedida era innecesaria. Malfoy miró a Luna, como queriendo decir algo, se mordió el labio inferior y dio media vuelta.

\- Espera… - murmuró Luna y, de milagro, el rubio la oyó. Se volteó un poco para mirarla. – Yo… Solo…- suspiró. - Muchas gracias, Draco Malfoy.

Harry creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Malfoy antes de que este siguiera su camino. Caminaron un poco, en dirección a la casa de Bill y Fleur, Harry pensando en cómo hacer el montón de preguntas que tenía en mente para ella. Luna se detuvo de pronto.

\- ¿Has visto las olas hoy, Harry? – preguntó, haciéndolo sonreír.

\- Estaba en eso. ¿Tú?

\- No, aún no… ¿Podrías acercarme al mar?

Harry así lo hizo y le ayudó a sentarse en la arena. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La suave brisa movía sus cabelleras rebeldes y les traía un suave olor a sal. El tobillo de Luna se veía hinchado, pero a esta parecía no importarle.

\- Han cambiado. – sentenció Luna. Harry no quitó la mirada del mar, estaba deseoso de ir a nadar y refrescarse, pero disfrutaba la compañía de la rubia por lo que prefirió quedarse allí.

\- Casi no pareciera el mismo mar… - murmuró él.

Luna volvió a ver a Harry. Tenía cariño por él, claramente, era uno de sus amigos más queridos. La había defendido un par de veces en el colegio y todo lo que vivieron en la guerra le hacía quererlo un poco más. Además, la había invitado a su primera fiesta. Él se veía cansado, viejo y hasta un poco desgastado. Le lucía el estilo tipo Sirius Black recién salido de Azkaban, pero no encajaba exactamente en él.

\- ¿Harry?

\- ¿Sí, Luna? – dijo él volteándose para mirarla mejor.

\- Ayer llovió y hoy el sol ha salido. – murmuró y Harry asintió lentamente. – Antes el mundo estaba repleto de criaturas mágicas, ahora hay que buscarlas un poco más.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Harry, pensando que le iba a contar una anécdota del trabajo.

\- Ayer las olas eran violentas y atacaban; hoy son suaves y acarician. – Luna hablaba con su voz suave y soñadora; aquella que Harry no le había oído en mucho tiempo. – Antes éramos niños y hoy somos nuestras propias versiones de adultos. No somos los mismos, Harry.

Harry encontraba tanta sabiduría en sus palabras que no quería interrumpirla. Luna siempre tenía una manera peculiar de explicarle el mundo, de hacerlo sentir mejor, de hacerle ver otra versión de la realidad. Tragó saliva, nervioso de arruinar el momento. Ninguno dijo nada. Se miraron a los ojos por mucho tiempo. Respiraban tranquilamente, cómodos en la compañía del otro. El aire era un poco más frío, dado que el día le daba la bienvenida al atardecer, listo para recibir la noche.

\- Supongo… Supongo que todo puede cambiar – dijo Harry.

\- Todo. – Acordó Luna. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Harry no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Luna era especial, era única. - ¿Me ayudas a ir a la casa?

Él pensó en muchas cosas en el corto camino hacia la casa. Pero, en especial, pensó en lo irónico que era sobrepensar las cosas: esta mañana Luna lo había visto en boxers y él se había avergonzado mucho; ahora ella se aferraba a él cuando este andaba solo los shorts. ¿Qué tan diferente eran los shorts a los boxers, realmente? Estaba haciéndose metáforas en la cabeza, ¿se había vuelto loco o nunca había estado tan cuerdo?

\- ¿Harry? – volvió a preguntar la chica, una vez que se hubo aferrado a la puerta de la entrada. – No es lo mismo participar en un juego, que jugarlo. – dicho esto, besó al chico en la mejilla y entró en la casa.

Harry, extasiado de creer haber encontrado una solución a sus problemas, dio media vuelta y corrió al mar. Nadó por un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que quería compartir ese momento con alguien, y solo esa persona.

Corrió de nuevo hacia la casa, sin sacudirse la arena o secarse, entró y de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y abrió la puerta.

x x x

Luna entró en la casa, agarrándose de paredes y muebles, se sentía cansada y quería dormirse temprano esa noche. Subió las escaleras con dificultad y pasó por la habitación de Ron y Hermione. La puerta estaba entreabierta y logró ver a Ron dormido, abrazado de Hermione, mientras esta leía un libro y le hacía cariño en el pelo a su novio. Sonrió. Llegó al baño y comenzó a llenar la tina, dispuesta a relajarse. Echó en el agua sales de baño que, aparentemente, ayudaban a sanar el cuerpo. Se miró en el espejo.

Ella también había cambiado. ¿Era menos Luna por ser quien era ahora?

\- Sigo siendo yo. – se dijo así misma mientras se desnudaba para entrar en el agua. Sintió el agua caliente cubrir su cuerpo y las sales provocaron cosquillas en su piel. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear.

x x x

Ginny estaba dormida en el centro de la cama. Tenía una revista en el vientre y Harry pensó que lo había estado esperando. Sonriendo, removió la revista y la tomó en brazos. Aún medio dormida, ella se aferró a él y murmuró algo. Harry salió de la habitación con Ginny en brazos, bajó con cuidado las gradas y luego comenzó a correr. Ella se despertó de inmediato. Miró a Harry, un tanto asustada y se aferró más a él.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

Harry no contestó. Una vez que salieron de la casa vieron el atardecer que teñía el cielo de rosado. Corrió hasta que se adentró en el mar, Ginny gritó al sentir el agua. Sin soltarse de Harry, sonrió.

\- Estás loco. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó una vez que dejaron de avanzar y se quedaron en el mar. El agua estaba tibia y las olas eran suaves.

\- Quería verte… Te amo – dijo Harry y la soltó, tan solo para tomarla de la cintura. Ella pasó las piernas por la cintura de él. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, disfrutando el momento.

Finalmente, se besaron. No como un beso de saludo y cortés, tampoco como los besos de buenas noches que se tiraban últimamente. No, este beso iba cargado de todo lo que no se habían dicho. Se transmitieron todo el amor que se tenían. Se separaron para tomar aire. Ninguno abrió los ojos. Ambos sonreían. Se quedaron en el mar hasta que llegó la noche, y casi no podían ver más allá que la casa a lo lejos. Decidieron regresar a la casa. El cuarto de Luna tenía una luz encendida, mientras que el de Ron y Hermione estaba apagado. Ambos se ducharon, Ginny salió primero, se colocó una toalla y entró en la habitación. Cuando Harry decidió salir, se secó rápidamente y entró en la habitación con la toalla en su cintura, dispuesto a buscar su ropa. Los pétalos de rosa seguían ahí, y las velas parecían estar a punto de apagarse. Sonrió.

Ginny lo miraba expectante, andaba un camisón de encaje. Harry no espero más, cerró la puerta y se acercó. Volvieron a besarse, con más fuerza esta vez. Ginny podía saborear la sal del cuerpo de Harry, y este inhalaba el olor dulce que desprendía ella. Las caricias iban y venían. No hacían falta las palabras, y ambos dejaron que la situación hablara por si sola. Harry le besaba el cuello y Ginny cerraba los ojos, deleitándose del momento. Una vez que Harry le quitó el camisón, Ginny removió la toalla.

Se amaron hasta que no quedó una sola vela encendida.

x x x

Luna durmió plácidamente esa noche, ni siquiera le molestó el hecho de que dejó la luz encendida en su habitación. Luego de vendarse el tobillo, este no causó problemas. La noche dio pasó a una mañana caliente de jueves. La despertó un golpecito en su puerta.

\- El desayuno está listo – dijo la voz de Ron.

Ella no esperó más y bajó de su cama. Su tobillo, sin embargo, se sentía extraño y Luna no confió en ponerle mucho peso. Se vistió con un overol y se puso el vestido de baño por debajo. Tenía ganas de nadar hoy. Salió de su habitación y un olor a repostería la inundó. Llegó a la mesa, era la última en llegar. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados a la par del otro y se sonrían seguido. Luna sonrió. Oh, cómo la hacía feliz ver a sus amigos felices.

Notó que Hermione no estaba allí. Miró a Ron y preguntó:

\- ¿Y Hermione, sigue enferma?

Un ambiente tenso llenó la mesa y Luna no supo de inmediato qué había hecho mal.

\- Sí, se ha ido en la madrugada al doctor – dijo Ron. – Volverá hoy mismo si no es nada grave.

Luna le sonrió y tomó la mano del pelirrojo, dándole un pequeño apretón.

\- Todo estará bien – le dijo.

Desayunaron y al final Ginny le dijo a Luna que quería un día de chicas. Ambas salieron de la casa y Ginny comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la casa de Draco Malfoy. Luna, que no estaba segura de querer verlo, se preguntó si su amiga sabría algo. Pasaron el día riendo y bromeando. Ginny comenzaba a tener un bronceado muy lindo, gracias a los hechizos que se hicieron antes de salir de la casa. Luna, por el contrario, seguía tan pálida como siempre.

Metían sus pies en el mar y comentaban todo lo sucedido. Mejor dicho, Ginny le contaba a su mejor amiga todo lo que había pasado con Harry anoche.

\- ¿Y por qué estás conmigo? – preguntó Luna, intrigada. No sabía lo que era hacer el amor con alguien, pero asumía que luego de algo así, una no querría despegarse de esa persona.

\- Porque te extraño, tonta. Además, Harry es mi novio, no vemos la necesidad de pasar pegados el uno al otro todo el día. – respondió Ginny mientras, tomaba una piedra y la tiraba al mar. - ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de mí?

\- ¡No, para nada! – exclamó Luna sonriéndole. – Solo pensé…

Ambas comenzaron a tener hambre. Ginny sacó de su bolso una manzana y se la entregó a Luna, y tomó otra para ella misma. Aunque Luna no podía caminar bien, estaban muy lejos de la casa, por lo que, aunque quisieran devolverse, les tomaría casi dos horas y el hambre no les daría para tanto. Se quitaron sus ropas y quedaron en traje de baño. El día estaba igual de lindo que ayer, por lo que ambas andaban lentes de sol. Siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que Ginny preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo te lastimaste el tobillo?

Luna no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la pelirroja. Harry había reaccionado bien ante la presencia de Malfoy, pero él pobre rubio seguía siendo de los más odiados en el mundo mágico. Una vez que Draco la llamó por su apellido y dijo que lamentaba la muerte de su padre, un peso se había quitado de los hombros de Luna. El hecho de que nadie dijera nada al respecto le hacía pensar que su padre seguía vivo, que la esperaba, y que nada había cambiado. Todo había cambiado, por supuesto. En especial porque la muerte de Xenophilius Lovegood había sido el golpe de los pocos mortífagos que seguían sueltos.

Luego de ordenar ciertos papeles en la oficina de su padre, Luna había descubierto que él había mentido sobre la existencia de ciertas criaturas mágicas e incluso había inventado muchos efectos de estas en los seres humanos. Esto había sido un golpe bastante fuerte en su vida. Muchas de sus creencias desaparecieron con la muerte de su padre. Cansada de toda aquella farsa, se había prometido no creer en las cosas tan fácilmente. Se había dicho a sí misma que necesitaba más pruebas sobre las criaturas mágicas. Sin embargo, extrañaba a su papá y sus logros en el mundo de los animales mágicos no los disfrutaba tanto sin él. A pesar de esto, el hecho de que fuese Draco (ex mortífago) el que dijera aquellas palabras le hizo entender que había magia en todo lo que la rodeaba y la posibilidad de que algo fuese más de lo que aparentaba la alentaba a pensar diferente.

Ginny la miró impaciente por encima de sus lentes y la rubia comenzó a contarle cómo había sido todo el día anterior. La pelirroja no se inmutó con el nombre de Malfoy, al contrario, pareció interesada en el progreso de la situación. Mencionó los rumores que rondaban a la familia Malfoy, y Luna divagó en la posibilidad de un mundo donde Draco fuese distinto a sus padres.

x x x

Regresaron a la casa cuando el sol se iba ocultando. Harry tomó a Ginny de inmediato y dijo que esa noche cenarían bajo las estrellas. Llevaba una cesta y lo que parecía ser una cobija. Sonriente, Luna se despidió de ambos y entró en la cocina. No había ruido en la casa, por lo que Luna supuso que estaba sola. Comenzó a cocinar pensando que Ronald podría llegar en cualquier momento y querría comer. Además, si todo había salido bien en el doctor, sería la oportunidad para que Ron y Hermione pudieran tener una velada romántica. Comió una porción y luego se tiró en uno de los sillones, dispuesta a leer un libro.

La puerta se abrió y Ron y Hermione entraron. Luna no supo por sus expresiones si los resultados del doctor habían sido positivos o negativos. Asumió que no eran del todo negativos si Hermione estaba allí. Les sonrió, dándoles la bienvenida.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué dijo el doctor?

\- Oh, Luna, pensé que estaban durmiendo. – dijo Hermione. Ron miró a Luna y le sonrió brevemente. Tomó una manzana de la refri y se dirigió a su habitación, quitándose la jacket que andaba puesta.

\- Harry y Ginny andan en una cena romántica – explicó Luna, como quien le enseña los colores a un niño pequeño. Hermione miraba la dirección en la que Ron se había ido. Al parecer Luna había interrumpido la conversación. – Lo lamento…

\- No pasa nada. El doctor dijo que estoy bien, debo relajarme, pero los resultados estarán hasta dentro de unos días… Los enviará por lechuza… - Luna vio cómo se tocaba el estómago y miraba las escaleras. – Iré a la habitación un momento, Luna, permiso.

Se fue sin decir más y Luna pensó que seguro ambos tenían hambre. Dado que ya era un poco tarde, pensó en llevarles la comida y luego irse a dormir. Seguro ellos querrían celebrar que Hermione estaba bien. Tal vez mañana podrían todos pasar el día juntos y celebrar como el grupo de amigos que eran. Luna se emocionó con la idea y comenzó a alistar dos platos de comida. Además, sintiéndose un poco más extrovertida, les puso dos copas con champaña. Se sintió satisfecha. Tomó la bandeja y decidió ir al piso de arriba.

La puerta de la habitación de Ron y Hermione estaba entreabierta. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación de la pareja.

\- …Entonces sabremos en unos días y listo – decía Ron. - ¿Segura que los enviará por lechuza?

\- Sí, Ron. Así es el procedimiento… De ser positivo, el resultado tomará más tiempo en llegar. ¿Amor? – hubo una pausa. Luna estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta. – Creo que tenemos que hablar en este momento qué haremos si sí estoy embarazada…

Luna había llegado a la puerta cuando una de las copas de champaña se cayó y se quebró. Ron y Hermione, ambos sentados en el borde de la cama, miraron en esa dirección. Luna tenía la boca en un claro "Oh" y los ojos muy abiertos.


	5. Chapter 5

Velozmente, Ron tomó la bandeja de las manos de Luna y Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella. La sentaron en la cama, la rubia todavía no reaccionaba. Con un movimiento de la varita, Hermione limpió el desastre. Ron y ella se miraron un segundo antes de mirar a Luna.

\- Luna… por favor, por favor no… no digas nada – dijo Hermione.

Luna la miró, todavía con la boca abierta. Negó con la cabeza. El silencio era tan pesado que la chica terminó haciendo diferentes expresiones: cerró la boca y torció la cabeza a un lado, parpadeó preocupada, frunció el ceño sin entender, resopló y, por último, se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. La pareja no estaba segura de qué hacer. Ron estaba a segundos de proponer un hechizo de memoria, tan solo por decir algo. Hermione, sin embargo, no dejaba de ver a Luna. Parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Luna abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, tratando de decir algo.

\- Dinos algo – rogó Ron.

\- ¿Q-qué?... ¿Qué digo?... yo… yo no sé qué decir – murmuró Luna bajando la cabeza. – Lo lamento.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Definitivamente no era lo que estaban esperando. Hermione se había imaginado a la primera persona que se enterara regañándolos, o tal vez aconsejándolos sobre qué deberían hacer. Para ser honesta, se había imaginado a Harry siendo el primero en saberlo. Había pensado, con mucho pesar, que Ron no aguantaría las ganas de contárselo a su mejor amigo. Ron, por su parte, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente que alguien se enteraría en esas dos semanas de vacaciones.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamaron el pelirrojo y la morocha al mismo tiempo.

\- Perdón. Espero me puedan disculpar por oír su conversación… Yo… Yo no diré nada de esto – dijo Luna, reaccionando por fin. Hermione la abrazó, aliviada. Ron se pasó las manos por el cabello, se veía claramente tenso.

Ella no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Ahora todo tenía sentido. La enfermedad de Hermione, la tensión entre ellos dos, la actitud paternal que había desarrollado Ron en los últimos días. Luna se tomó el tiempo de mirar a Ron y supo inmediatamente que estaba nervioso, probablemente ansioso. Miró a Hermione y vio en sus ojos el miedo de que el embarazo fuese real. Le llevó pocos segundos entender que ellos estaban guardando mucho más: ninguno quería tener una criatura y, probablemente, no se lo habían dicho al otro. Sin embargo, Luna se dio cuenta, ambos parecían aliviados de que alguien más supiera la situación.

\- Espero les guste la comida – dijo Luna luego de un rato, levantándose de la cama. Ambos la miraron sin entender realmente. Ella, por su parte, sentía que no tenía nada más que hacer en esa habitación. Se fue pensando en el lío por el que estaban pasando esos dos y decidió hacer algo para ayudarles a liberar tensión. Pasó por la habitación de Ginny y Harry, la puerta estaba cerrada y no salía luz por debajo, pero oía risas. Aquello que la hizo sonreír demasiado ese día, todo el amor entre pareja, le parecía algo extraño en ese momento. Extraño no, complejo.

x x x

Luego del desayuno del viernes, en donde Hermione no solo les acompaño, sino que también preparó sus famosas tostadas francesas, todos se sentaron en la sala de estar. Luna, que había perdido un poco la emoción pasar todo el día los cinco celebrando, miraba distraídamente por la ventana. El día estaba un tanto frío, el viento daba a entender que llovería después. Ginny y Harry estaban abrazados en un sillón, pero hablaban con el resto. Hermione y Ron miraban, de vez en cuando, a Luna. Echándole miradas furtivas. Hablaron un poco de que les gustaría ir a subir el cerro que estaba cerca de la casa. Todos accedieron a intentarlo la próxima semana, dándole tiempo a Hermione de que se recuperara completamente (más miradas a Luna).

\- Ya me leí el libro que me recomendaste – le dijo Harry a Hermione. La chica se reacomodó en su asiento y los ojos casi se le salen del cuerpo. Asintió, pidiéndole que dijera más. – Me gustó el acercamiento que le dieron a los deportes muggles, realmente la comparación con deportes mágicos no es lo que esperaba, fue mucho más…

\- ¿Verdad? ¿Qué piensas sobre el uso del cuerpo como instrumento? – exclamó Hermione, emocionada.

Ellos dos siguieron hablando del libro, ambos adentrándose demasiado en la temática y haciendo comentarios del mundo muggle que solo ellos podían entender. Por otra parte, Ron miró a Luna mientras pensaba en los eventos de la noche anterior. La rubia ni se inmutó, se había aburrido. Ginny, todavía estaba abrazada a Harry, (sin comprender del tema que hablaban su novio y su amiga) miró a Ron y luego a Luna antes de mencionar:

\- Lu, ayer íbamos a tomar las bicicletas, pero no encontramos la de Fleur. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Luna miró a su amiga como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos. Se le había olvidado por completo que esa bicicleta seguía en la casa de Malfoy. ¡No! (Podría jurar que una voz en su cabeza dijo "¡Sí!" a modo de celebración) De seguro Ginny y Harry estaban al tanto de esa información. La pelirroja seguramente no quiso decir mucho en frente de Ron y Hermione. Luna, que hasta ese momento tenía la cara apoyada en la mano, se tapó la boca y se levantó de un salto. Sintió que el nervio cerca del tobillo le jaló, pero no le importó, murmuró algo como "no… sí… pero no… ya vuelvo" y salió de la casa.

Ron, que no estaba poniendo mucha atención al tema, resopló aburrido. Les dijo que iba a tomar la bicicleta de Bill e iría a dar una vuelta. Harry y Hermione decidieron ir a caminar, mientras que Ginny se quedó en la sala de estar leyendo.

x x x

Luna comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Malfoy. Al inicio iba con paso decidido; pero en medio trayecto la arena en los ojos y el tobillo la frenaron un poco. Ese día había decidido optar por una falda maxi y una blusa de tirantes holgada; ambas moviéndose fuertemente con el viento. No recordaba que las casas estuviesen tan apartadas. Podía sentir el pulso en el tobillo, lo más probable es que este no había sanado del todo y que estuviera resentido por la caminata de ayer. Se detuvo, colocando las manos en su cintura, estaba tan nerviosa que se tentó a sentarse allí y huir, simplemente no llevar la bicicleta y desaparecer de la vida de sus amigos. No volvería a ver a Malfoy, ni a sus amigos, se iría recorrer el mundo sin mirar atrás. Sonrió con sus tontos pensamientos y siguió caminando.

Cuando logró divisar las flores amarillas, caminó más rápido. Tiempo después estaba en la entrada de la casa de Malfoy. Aun se sentía nerviosa pero más decidida. Tocó a la puerta. No oyó nada adentro y empezó a pensar que tal vez Draco ya se había ido. Se sentó en la banca que estaba a la par de la puerta y se masajeó el tobillo, que parecía estar hinchado de nuevo. La puerta se abrió y el rubio se asomó, vio a Luna ahí sentada y levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

\- Pensé que no volverías ya por la bicicleta – le comentó, y luego vio lo que estaba haciendo ella. - ¿Aún te duele?

\- Estaba bien, pero he caminado hasta su casa y creo que se ha resentido – mencionó ella, distraídamente. Malfoy no pareció molestarse por el ustedeo. De pronto un olor extraño llegó a la nariz. Arrugó la cara. – Huele a quemado…

\- Mierda – murmuró el rubio antes de entrar rápidamente a la casa.

Luna no se resistió ante la curiosidad y entró en la casa. Toda la estancia era blanca, se veía pulcra. Dobló a la derecha y observó la cocina: un desastre. No solo se encontraba Malfoy con lo que parecía ser un sartén quemado, sino que también había una pila de platos sin lavar en el fregadero, restos de comida en la isla de la cocina y había arena en el piso. Luna abrió los ojos, sorprendida del estado de ese lugar.

\- Oh, vaya – dijo y Draco se volvió a verla. Este no se había dado cuenta que ella había entrado, pero no pareció molestarse. Trató de esconder el sartén y Luna se hizo la que no había visto eso.

\- Ehm… Lo lamento. No soy bueno en esto…

\- ¿Teniendo una cocina? – preguntó Luna, en su voz no había ironía ni sarcasmo, realmente estaba preguntado eso.

\- Sí… bueno… Estaba acostumbrado a la vida con elfos domésticos – murmuró de mal humor.

La chica alzó su varita y le dio una sacudida: una escoba se acercó y comenzó a barrer, el tubo del agua se abrió y los platos comenzaron a acercarse para enjaguarse y lavarse. Draco miró todo malhumorado. No le gustaba que alguien le demostrara lo malo que era en algo. Claramente, ese tipo de hechizos nunca fueron una prioridad para él. Los restos de comida desaparecieron con el segundo movimiento de la varita de Luna, quien, renqueando levemente, se acercó a Draco y lo que parecía ser un pancake carbonizado. Miró el sartén y luego a Draco, quien aún veía la danza de limpieza que se presentaba en su cocina, y luego al sartén de nuevo. Luna lo tomó con su mano izquierda y el chico se sobresaltó por el leve tacto a su mano, se volteó para ver lo que hacía la chica. Otra sacudida de la varita y el intento de pancake desapareció. Sin decir una sola palabra, Luna le hizo el desayuno al rubio. Una última sacudida de la varita y la comida se movilizó en el aire hasta la mesa.

\- Listo – dijo, satisfecha.

\- Pues… Gracias, supongo – justo en ese momento el estómago de Malfoy rugió y un pequeño tinte rosado cubrió sus mejillas. Luna estaba muy cerca de él y lo miraba con curiosidad. Él se recordó de la chica en el colegio y se sintió un tanto incómodo por la poca distancia entre ellos. – Antes de que se me olvide… - murmuró y salió de la cocina. Cuando volvió, traía la bicicleta de Fleur. Luna sonrió, contenta de ver su objetivo inicial.

\- Perfecto – dijo Luna. – Adiós, Malfoy – le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

El clima había empeorado, ya empezaban a caer unas cuantas gotas de lluvia. Resopló y montó la bicicleta; luego de pedalear un par de veces, desistió: su tobillo no estaba listo para esos movimientos. Se bajó y comenzó a caminar, lo cual era difícil cargando la bicicleta y sin poder apoyar el pie derecho bien en la arena. De pronto, cayó un rayo cerca y con un estruendo la fuerte lluvia cayó de golpe. Luna se cubrió de la lluvia con un hechizo, pero la arena mojada hacia que no pudiese balancearse bien. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la bicicleta y dio media vuelta. Avergonzada, tocó de nuevo la puerta.

x x x

Gracias a que no llevaba su varita, Ron no topó con la misma suerte. Para cuando llegó a la casa, estaba empapado. Tuvo la esperanza de ser recibido con una toalla seca y caliente, pero lo que encontró al entrar en la casa fueron huellas de arena mojada. La sala de estar era un asco. Resopló indignado. Subió las gradas y encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados en su cama, ninguno parecía haber pasado por la molestia de secarse, por lo que la sábana parecía estar mojada alrededor de ellos. Ginny, por otra parte, estaba sentada en una silla mecedora, comiendo frituras.

\- Amor, estás empapado – dijo Hermione, al ver a su novio en la puerta de la habitación.

\- Sí, pero tengo la decencia de no acostarme en la cama de alguien más… - Ron estaba colorado. Era evidente que estaba enojado.

\- Ron, calma, en dos segundos secamos esto y…

\- No te enfades – dijo Ginny sin mirar a su hermano.

Algo en esas palabras cambió el semblante del pelirrojo. Su expresión era digna de la frase "no estoy enojado, estoy decepcionado" que su padre había utilizado muchas veces con todos los Weasleys.

\- No estoy enfadado… Pero esperaría que no lo volvieran a hacer. – Dio media vuelta y se metió en el baño, listo para ducharse.

Harry y Hermione se volvieron a ver, con una sonrisa mal disimulada. Ginny, por el contrario, abrió la boca y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era ese y qué había hecho con su hermano?

\- ¿A este qué le pasa? Parece Papá – dijo Ginny y la sonrisa de Hermione desapareció.

\- Es la edad – dijo Harry burlonamente – por ahora es el mayor de nosotros.

\- Tan solo tiene 22 años.

x x x

La miró detenidamente. No estaba mojada, pero su cara era la de una niña que desobedeció a sus padres cuando le prohibieron salir a jugar. Él le pidió que dejara la bicicleta afuera y se corrió para dejarla pasar. Fue hasta la cocina y sacó una compresa fría de la refri y volvió a la sala de estar. Luna estaba de pie por la puerta.

\- Anda, siéntate – le dijo Draco y le dio la compresa – En el tobillo – murmuró.

Terminó de desayunar y miró a Luna, que veía la estancia con mucho interés. Estaba sentada en el borde del sofá, y con la mano derecha presionaba la compresa en el tobillo. Draco no sabía cómo explicar la calma que le transmitía la muchacha. Incluso le molestaba sentirse tan a gusto en la presencia de ella. Esos días habían sido difíciles para él. Al estar tan solo, no hacía más que pensar y atormentarse con sus pensamientos. Vio que la chica posaba su mirada en un cuadro gigante que había colocado su madre hace unos años en la pared.

\- Es una representación cubista de la mansión Malfoy. Lo pintó mi madre – le informó Draco. Aún no lograba controlar el tono presumido en su voz cuando mencionaba algo de su familia.

\- Sí… la recuerdo… - murmuró la chica.

Draco perdió el poco color que tenía en la cara. ¡Obviamente ella se recordaría! Estuvo encerrada ahí por meses. Sintió que la sangre se le iba a la cara, a pesar de que ella no habló con enojo ni resentimiento.

\- Lo lamento – dijo él y se acercó a ella, sigiloso. Se sentó en el sofá frente a ella. En su cara se reflejaba la vergüenza. – Lovegood, yo… No sé qué decir… De verdad lo siento… Mi familia y mi casa… O la casa de mis padres, en realidad, era un caos en esos tiempos… Yo…

\- Usted me llevó comida un par de veces – mencionó ella, como si se lo estuviese contando a alguien más. – Recuerdo que fueron las comidas más deliciosas que comí durante el tiempo que estuve ahí…

Malfoy apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, acercándose un poco más a ella. No podía dejar de verla a los ojos, casi como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella entendía cuanto lo lamentaba. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que ella estaba loca y que daba igual la opinión de ella. Pero Draco no podía evitarlo, Luna era la primera persona con la que hablaba en días.

\- No estaba a favor de las… actividades que se daban en la mansión. – le explicó. Luna posó la mirada en él, asombrada de la información que acababa de recibir. – No estoy a favor.

Ese sutil cambio de tiempo verbal hizo la diferencia en Luna. Tal vez los rumores eran verdad. Tal vez la persona que estaba en frente suyo no era la misma que una vez le había dicho Lunática al cruzarse en un pasillo de Hogwarts. Tal vez este Draco era como esta Luna, diferente pero la misma persona.

\- ¿Logró poner sus pensamientos en orden? – preguntó Luna, recordando lo que el rubio había mencionado el otro día. Draco no había despegado la mirada de ella.

\- Bueno, pues, creo que sí. A veces dudo de mis… decisiones, pero mis pensamientos no se equivocan de rumbo – respondió él.

\- ¿Está siendo honesto conmigo en este momento?

\- Más de lo que he sido con otra persona. – dijo él y Luna percibió que, si bien esto era verdad, no era de su total agrado.

\- ¿Qué pretende?

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Siendo honesto conmigo.

\- Supongo que… mhmm… Supongo que ser honesto conmigo también.

Luna lo miraba fascinada. Nunca creyó estar en la posición de entablar una conversación de ese tipo con él. Era obvio que el rubio sabía hablar muy bien, lo cual le gustó. La mayoría de la gente no piensa en las palabras que salen de su boca, como si no hubiese diferencia entre una frase y la otra. Luna sonrió y cambió de posición, olvidando por completo la compresa, que cayó al suelo silenciosamente. Se miraron por un tiempo, ninguno decía una palabra. Draco seguía en la misma posición de antes, mientras que Luna tenía la cara sobre las manos y lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Cuando Draco notó que la chica ya no se colocaba la compresa, se sentó al lado de ella sin pensarlo y se dobló las mangas de su camisa hasta llevarlas a los codos. Murmurando "niña torpe", tomó la pequeña compresa y la colocó en su tobillo. Inmediatamente luego de hacerlo pensó que había sido un atrevimiento y miró un tanto temeroso a la chica. De seguro estaría incómoda con la poca distancia entre ellos, tal vez tendría miedo de que él la atacaría, como solía pasar con otras personas. Los ojos de ella estaban muy abiertos y miraba el brazo de Draco. Allí, en su antebrazo izquierdo, yacía la cicatriz más fea que alguien pudiese tener. Parecía que el chico se había cortado los 15 centímetros de Marca Tenebrosa al menos unas tres veces. No se distinguía bien la Marca, pero era obvio que nada había borrado el horrible símbolo de su piel. Luna acercó su mano derecha y con un dedo trazó la cicatriz, provocando un escalofrío en él. Al llegar al final de la cicatriz, la chica alzó la vista. Draco estaba asustado. Asustado de la cercanía de ella, y, debía admitirlo, asustado de cómo reaccionaría Luna.

Un rayo cayó y el ruido rebotó en las ventanas de la casa. Luna gritó y Malfoy pegó un brinco. Por la ironía de la situación, la chica no pudo evitar reírse con muchas ganas. La risa de ella logró alivianar el ambiente y Draco sonrió. Ella no mencionó la Marca y no dijo nada de eso por el resto de la tarde. Para cuando paró de llover, el atardecer ya había comenzado. Ninguno se había dado cuenta, dado que Luna decidió que ese día le enseñaría a cocinar y a limpiar. Se sentían extrañamente tan a gusto, que Luna podía dejar de fingir ser _normal_ y él no sintió la necesidad de cubrirse su brazo.

x x x

Ron no bajó aquella noche a cenar. Hermione mencionó algo de que estaba agotado, pero parecía una mentira mal hecha. Harry y Ginny pasaron mirando hacia la puerta, esperando a que Luna regresara. Harry se sentía ansioso, desde la guerra sentía que debía proteger la inocencia en otros, y Luna solía desbordarla. Ahora, Harry sentía que había fallado y que el caos que él mismo había generado tenía repercusiones graves en personas como ella. Ya no era soñadora y eso le molestaba mucho.

\- ¿Ninguno sabe a dónde ha ido? – preguntó Hermione luego de cayera otro rayo.

\- Yo tengo una idea – murmuró Ginny.

Algo le decía que debía estar asustada por su amiga, dado que sabía con quien podía estar en ese momento. Pero otra parte le pedía que se tranquilizara, al fin y al cabo, Luna era una de las brujas más extraordinarias que ella conocía. Malfoy no podría hacerle daño, aunque lo intentara… Y ni siquiera estaba segura de que eso era lo que quería el chico. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Hermione suspiró.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de asegurarnos que ella está bien?

\- Ginny… - comenzó a decir Harry. Hermione lo miró, dubitativa. Parecía como si quisiera confesar algo. Inclusive, parecía mucho a las expresiones que Ron y ella mantenían aquellos días. De reojo vio que Ginny negó con la cabeza. Tal vez sí había algo que no querían comentarle. Probablemente sí sabían perfectamente donde estaba Luna. Lo mejor era darles espacio.

\- Bueno, entonces no me preocuparé más. Si tu sabes donde está, no queda más que confiar en ambas – le dijo Hermione a Ginny, y se levantó para limpiar los platos.

Mientras ella estaba en la cocina, Harry le susurró a su novia:

\- ¿No deberíamos ir y ver si está bien? No sabemos de lo que él es capaz.

\- No, Harry, tenemos que confiar en ella. Si mañana antes del desayuno no tenemos noticias… Iremos. Tampoco me siento muy cómoda con todo esto, pero algo me dice que ella está bien. – susurró Ginny. Harry se mordió el labio, inseguro, y miró hacia la cocina. – Es mejor si no se lo decimos…

\- No entiendo por qué Luna ha tardado tanto, es todo. No debimos mandarla por la bicicleta si sabíamos dónde estaba.

\- Harry – Ginny le acarició la mejilla con una mano – Tenemos que confiar. Confiar en ella, en la capacidad de cambio de él, y en que todo saldrá bien.

x x x

Luna se acostó en su cama aquella noche con una sonrisa tonta en su cara. ¡Qué día tan extraordinario! No solo había conocido al nuevo Malfoy, sino que había entendido mejor al viejo Malfoy. Mientras cenaban, el chico se sinceró con ella. Contándole el cómo ya no quería vivir en la sombra de sus padres, el cómo estaba decidido a empezar desde cero, olvidándose de los beneficios de ser un Malfoy. Le compartió el verdadero motivo de su viaje a la playa: saborear por última vez lo bueno de ser un Malfoy. En diferentes ocasiones, el rubio le mencionaba que no entendía el por qué le estaba contando todo aquello.

Al parecer, él planeaba irse en dos lunes (un día después de ellos) y empezar su vida como empleado del Ministerio, en la rama de deportes mágicos. Ya tenía un apartamento rentado en la ciudad. Estaba consciente de que para el mundo él siempre sería "el niño Malfoy" y que él no pretendía ser alguien más, pero estaba harto de ser "el niño Malfoy que hace todo lo que le dicen sus padres". Sin darse cuenta, ya no hablaban más de él, hablaban de ella. Luna comenzó a tutearlo mientras le comentaba la decepción que se había llevado al enterarse de los secretos de su padre. Draco preguntaba mucho y Luna no tenía problema en responder.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa de Bill y Fleur. Él tenía las mangas de la camisa hasta las muñecas, y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Luna entró y dejó la bicicleta cerca de la otra, salió de nuevo para despedirse de él. Draco la miraba con una sonrisa tímida, a Luna le recordó a un niño que pasó la tarde jugando con un amigo y su madre le acaba de decir que se van a casa. Se miraron por un segundo, hasta que ella quitó la mirada. Por alguna extraña razón, la mirada de él le hacía perder la noción del tiempo. Pensó en sus amigos, que probablemente estarían durmiendo en ese momento. ¿Qué dirían si supieran que pasó la tarde con su enemigo del colegio?

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él.

Luna alzó la cabeza y se atrevió a mirarlo. Él parecía nervioso, y Luna supuso que no quería que ella se arrepintiera de aquella tarde. ¿Qué más da lo que la gente opine de él? ¿De ella? Pensó que a sus amigos lo que les hacía falta era dejar los prejuicios de lado y relajarse. Pero, ¿cómo lograrlo?

\- ¿Malfoy, qué haces cuando quieres relajarte?

\- Beber – respondió él sin el mínimo rastro de vergüenza al confesar algo de ese tipo. Parecía molesto de no saber qué pasaba por la mente de ella. Luna sonrió, enseñando sus dientes.

\- Buenas noches. – dijo en un tono dulce, antes de dar media vuelta y cerrar la puerta. Sin saber por qué, Draco sonrió.

Se dio media vuelta en su cama, estaba cayendo rápidamente en un sueño pesado. Antes de rendirse, llegó a la conclusión de que él había cambiado, y ella también.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Ron tiene 23, no 22. Perdón, fue un dedazo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sábado, Ron y Hermione decidieron ir a un mercado orgánico que se encontraba en el pueblo muggle más cercano. Él no tenía muchas ganas, por supuesto, pero acompañó a su novia con una sonrisa. Luego del desayuno, Harry se había ido a nadar y a meditar viendo el mar; por lo que Luna y Ginny permanecieron en la sala de estar, leyendo artículos en revistas y comentándolos entre ellas. Ginny quería preguntarle a su amiga sobre el día anterior, dado que la rubia desapareció y nadie supo más de ella. Pero Ginny ya sabía cómo era Luna y si no quería contarle algo, no lo haría. Le miraba de vez en cuando, esperando que sus ojos se encontrasen.

De pronto Luna cerró su revista y miró a Ginny.

\- Quiero hacer algo como una fiesta – dijo. – Hoy.

La pelirroja le sonrió. ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Abrió la boca y la cerró, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Cerró su revista, dedicándole toda su atención a las ocurrencias de su mejor amiga. Luna no se había peinado esa mañana, por lo que su pelo (y el hecho de que andaba la varita detrás de la oreja) delataba un poco de la locura por la que se le acusaba en el colegio. Ginny tenía tiempo de no verle ese aire de fantasía y no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

\- ¿Hoy? ¿Aquí? – preguntó Ginny, moviendo la cabeza y luego señalando al piso, respectivamente. Luna asintió. - ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, pues, estamos de vacaciones… Creo que merecemos relajarnos…

\- Yo estoy relajada en este momento – dijo Ginny, que pretendía sacarle información a Luna. - ¿Por qué quieres una _fiesta?_ \- Luna se colocó el índice en la barbilla, pensativa. Miró la habitación un par de veces antes de posar su mirada en Ginny, quien todavía sonreía y la miraba. - ¿Luna? ¿A quién quieres invitar?

\- A Draco – respondió con simplicidad y Ginny no cambió su expresión. Si alguien podía darle una segunda oportunidad en el mundo mágico al Malfoy, era Luna. – Pero no es por él que quiero hacer la fiesta. Siento un aire tenso en esta casa. Pareciera que hay… - carraspeó como hacía últimamente siempre que iba a mencionar una criatura mágica de dudosa existencia– tan solo digo que todos en esta casa deberíamos relajarnos al mismo tiempo para alivianar… males.

Luna no podía mencionar que quería hacer la fiesta para que Ron y Hermione dejaran de lado su papel de padres (o futuros padres), dado que había prometido que no diría nada al respecto. Algo en la mirada de Ginny le daba a entender que creía que Draco jugaba un papel muy importante en la ecuación. Era verdad que planeaba invitarlo, pero a modo de agradecimiento por todo lo que él había hecho por ella el día anterior. Ginny la miró intensamente a los ojos por un minuto, como si quisiera sacarle información en una investigación de aurores. Finalmente, y dándose por vencida, cambió su postura y ayudó a Luna a planear bien la fiesta.

Ginny envió una lechuza y le dijo a Luna que era una sorpresa. Mientras tanto, Luna comenzó a crear y pintar decoraciones. Ambas tarareaban la melodía de la misma canción, distrayéndose de sus labores. Ginny había comenzado a limpiar el lugar cuando la chimenea prendió fuego verde y Ron y Hermione aparecieron en la sala de estar, sosteniendo bolsas con comida. Ron dijo algo de ver a Harry y salió de la casa. Ginny resopló y pidió a Hermione que ayudara. Entre quehaceres, Luna le mencionó a Hermione que tendrían una fiesta.

Harry se asomó en la cocina tiempo después, se notaba que había estado nadando todo este rato. Todavía estaba mojado y tenía la cara y los hombros rojos. Besó a Ginny, quien comenzaba a sentirse estresada con todo lo que estaba cocinando; le dio un beso en la frente a Luna y abrazó a Hermione. Mientras la abrazaba, Harry dijo "todo va a estar bien". No parecía dirigirse a ninguna en especial, pero Hermione no tenía tiempo para suposiciones. Miró a Luna, acusándola con la mirada. Él se despegó y dijo que se iría a bañar. La rubia, aprovechando que Ginny no estaba viendo, levanto las manos a modo de que ella era inocente. Hermione pensó, con pesar, que tal vez su novio si había fracasado en su intento de no contarle a nadie su secreto.

Una vez que las decoraciones estuvieron listas, Luna decidió enviar una nota a Draco: _"Hola. Tendremos una pequeña reunión hoy. Me gustaría que vinieras. – Luna"_. Hechizó el pedazo de papel, que rápidamente se transformó en un ave de origami y salió por la ventana. Tiempo después llegó Ron, mojado y con señales de estar agotado de nadar. Sin decir nada, se fue a duchar. Para cuando Harry y Ronald bajaron a la sala de estar de nuevo, la comida estaba lista, Ginny mantenía una cara de satisfacción, las chicas estaban descansando en los sillones y la habitación estaba impecable. En la cocina yacían diferentes aperitivos, platillos de picar, golosinas y bebidas.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando acá? – preguntó Harry, mirando a Luna y luego a Ginny, sin tener claro a quien se le había ocurrido semejante travesura.

\- Tendremos una fiesta hoy – dijo Luna y el trío miró a Ginny, convencidos que todo era responsabilidad de ella. – Fui… Fui yo. Pensé que era necesario un momento para relajarnos. ¿No les gusta?

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, la chimenea se encendió de verde y George Weasley apareció ante ellos e inmediatamente varios barriles de cerveza de mantequilla y muchísimas botellas de whisky de fuego y otros licores, lo siguieron a la cocina. Cuando todo terminó, las cajas de licor ocupaban la mitad de la cocina y la mesa que utilizaban para desayunar había quedado escondida del resto. George los guiñó un ojo a todos:

\- Los veré en la noche – dijo antes de entrar de nuevo en la chimenea. El trío miró a Luna, incrédulos. La rubia abrió la boca y miró a Ginny, buscando una explicación.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – dijo Ginny, sonriendo tímidamente aunque se notaba que estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Al parecer la idea de fiesta de Ginny era un poco más salvaje que la de Luna. La rubia se imaginaba música, comida, decoraciones, y sus amigos. Para Ginny, por otra parte, las decoraciones no eran necesarias y definitivamente había que añadir alcohol a la ecuación. La pelirroja había encomendado a George a traer las bebidas y a ampliar la lista de invitados. Nadie sabía cuánta gente iba a llegar, pero Ginny y Ron dijeron al mismo tiempo:

\- A George le gusta celebrar a lo grande.

x x x x

Luna salió de la ducha, se asomó hacia la sala de estar tan solo para encontrarla vacía, y entró en su habitación. Miró entre su ropa, pensando en qué ponerse. Se lamentó tener solo ropa aburrida y simple. Al final decidió ponerse una falda con lentejuelas doradas y una blusa blanca. Se puso un chocker negro sencillo y se miró al espejo. Su reflejo le devolvía una leve sonrisa, nerviosa y expectante. Se calzó sus zapatillas blancas. Optó por no maquillarse, pero se arregló el cabello un poco. Oyó ruido abajo y supuso que ya había llegado un par de personas. Salió de su habitación, tan solo para que la fuerte música le penetrara los oídos y pudiera ver que en la sala de estar había, al menos, 80 personas.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, buscando a Ginny o a sus amigos. Escaneó por encima a las personas que se encontraban allí, tan solo para darse cuenta que la mayoría había pertenecido a la casa de Gryffindor y aquellos que no, trabajaban para el Ministerio. Encontró a Hermione charlando con una colega del trabajo, la morocha llevaba puesto un vestido negro, sencillo, con encaje en el escote. Estaba guapísima, además llevaba tacones de punta fina. Luna sonrió pensando que su amiga se veía excepcional.

\- ¿Hermione? – le murmuró acercándose a ella. Hermione la tomó de la mano, excusándose con su compañía, y se la llevó a la cocina, que estaba menos repleta. - ¿Dónde están todos?

\- Luna, esto se está saliendo de control. – la abrazó y Luna no entendió el gesto – no sé cómo huirle a tanto licor.

No se le ocurrió ese pequeño problema al querer hacer una fiesta para Ron y Hermione. Luna le tomó la mano y le afirmó que todo estaría bien. En ese momento Ron llegó y pasó una mano por la espalda baja de Hermione. Él llevaba unos jeans negro lavado, una camisa blanca y por encima una jacket color oliva. Se veía bien y Luna se preguntó si Hermione había influido en el cambio de ropa del pelirrojo.

\- Uf, amor, estás… Guapísima – le dijo y le dio un beso en el cuello. La chica se sonrojó. Luna miró todo, intrigada. Ron le murmuró algo en el oído a su novia y esta murmuró:

\- No, por eso estamos con cierto problemita.

Luna estaba segura de que la chica no tenía intenciones de que otros oyeran ese comentario, carraspeó un poco y dijo:

\- Hermione, yo puedo beberme lo que sea que te ofrezcan.

\- Gracias, Lu. ¿Sabes tomar? – preguntó ella dudosa.

\- Claro – mintió Luna, mencionó algo de buscar a Ginny y dio media vuelta. Ella no solía tomar alcohol y las pocas veces que lo había hecho terminaba vomitándolo todo en poco tiempo.

Había bandejas con shots flotando entre la gente. Luna tomó uno celeste que le llamó la atención, lo bebió y saboreó algo dulce. No sintió el alcohol, por lo que pensó que tal vez sí había tragos _vírgenes_. Con tanta gente en la misma habitación, comenzaba a tener mucho calor. De reojo veía la chimenea con llamas verdes y dudó si tanta gente lograría entrar en la estancia.

Finalmente encontró a Ginny, que se encontraba en uno de los sillones, jugando Exploding Snap. Luna dejó su quijada caer con lo guapa que estaba la pelirroja. Llevaba un vestido blanco que parecía ser una camisa larga, el pelo estaba una parte en un moño y el resto le caía en los hombros. Se había maquillado levemente. Aún con todo eso, se dijo Luna, lo que la hace guapa es la sonrisa que tenía casi tatuada en la cara. Le tocó el hombro, Ginny la miró y se disculpó con los otros jugadores.

\- ¡Luna! Estás… Me encanta – le dijo Ginny.

\- Gracias. Gin, tú estás increíblemente radiante. Oye, pero hay demasiada gente aquí – le gritó Luna cuando el volumen de la música aumentó y les era casi imposible oírse entre la multitud. – Bill y Fleur nos van a matar.

\- Tranquila, para la otra semana todo estará como nuevo. Hicimos la habitación a prueba de sonido y la expandimos – explicó Ginny viendo como Luna no podía dejar de ver la chimenea y sus llamas verdes. Unos chicos estaban tomando shots cerca de ellas. Eran bastante atractivos. Luna nunca los había visto antes, o eso creía. – Deberías relajarte y conocer gente.

\- Eso creo.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Lee Jordan? – le preguntó Ginny acercándola a un chico moreno con dreadlocks. Era bastante atractivo, y Luna no tuvo duda que lo había visto en el colegio.

Ginny los presentó antes de volver a jugar cartas, y ellos comenzaron una conversación. Jordan era bastante caballeroso y gracioso. Luna se reía con las ocurrencias del chico. Alguien la empujó y ella se estrelló contra el cuerpo del chico. Era muy musculoso. Luna se disculpó y trató de ver quién era el culpable. Había tanta gente que nunca se enteró. Se quedó un rato hablando con él ahí mismo, hasta que él le dio una bebida y le dijo que fueran a jugar con los demás.

La fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito, todos reían, bailaban, tomaban, comían y disfrutaban el momento. Ron y Hermione estaban un tanto melosos en la cocina; Harry estaba casi a la par de ellos dos, comiendo, mientras que Ginny hablaba con los invitados. Luna sabía que Harry no era tan sociable como Ginny, quiso acompañarlo, pero la verdad era que la estaba pasando bien con Lee. Luna se preguntó si Ginny tenía otros planes más allá de conocerlo. Él le ponía la mano en la espalda de vez en cuando y se acercaba mucho a su cara cuando hablaban. No la incomodaba, pero Luna no podía evitar y preguntarse. No sería la primera vez que Ginny hiciera eso: una vez la había invitado a comer e ir al cine muggle, y justo cuando Neville llegaba, Ginny dijo que se sentía mal pero que fueran ellos dos juntos.

Lee le había entregado un par de tragos desde que habían comenzado a hablar, y Luna comenzaba a sentir que tenía más agallas para hablar con gente que no conocía. Le hizo señas a Harry para que se le acercara. Cuando él estuvo a la par de Luna, Jordan les dio un shot a cada uno y bebieron junto al grupo en el que estaban. Harry se animó en poco tiempo, reía y bromeaba con Jordan. Al parecer Harry sí conocía a los amigos de Lee, dado que en poco tiempo se quedó hablando con ellos. Luna mencionó que tenía mucho calor y sed, Jordan tomó su mano y con la otra tomó dos vasos de aquello celeste que la rubia había bebido antes. Harry la siguió con la mirada, pero no impidió que ambos se fueran del grupo.

La llevó cerca de las escaleras, donde parecía que había menos gente y le dio uno de los vasos. Brindaron y Luna se dio cuenta que él estaba muy cerca de ella. Lo miró a los ojos y tragó saliva. ¿Por qué estaba tan relajada? ¿No debería estar nerviosa en un momento como ese? Jordan colocó una mano en su cintura y la acercó a él.

\- Luna, estoy extrañamente relajado.

\- Creo que es algo en la bebida – le dijo Luna al oído, para asegurarse de que la escuchara con la música. Siguieron hablando por un buen rato, no estaba segura de qué hora era, pero podía sentir el cuerpo mucho más liviano y su mente más serena. Jordan y ella se sentaron en las escaleras. Luna no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la pasó tan bien con alguien que en esa situación.

El moreno colocó una mano en la pierna de Luna y esta lo volvió a ver. Estaban tan cerca que fue inevitable. Se estaban besando. El chico besaba bastante bien, si es que Luna tenía derecho a decir eso con su poca experiencia. Sintió una mano en su cara, atrayéndola más a él. Podía oír la música a lo lejos. Luna pasó la mano por el brazo de él, sintiendo sus músculos. Se separaron y se sonrieron. Algo le dijo a ella que el beso no significaba nada para ninguno de los dos y que eso estaba bien. Se quedaron ahí hablando, bebiendo y besándose. De pronto el grupo de gente con el que habían estado llamó a Lee Jordan para que participara de un juego. Él intentó que ella fuera con él, pero Luna prefirió quedarse ahí. Podía ver a Harry hablando con los mismos chicos de antes. Miró hacia la pista de baile y vio a los tres Weasleys que andaban allí, bailando.

Al poco tiempo decidió incluirse en la fiesta de nuevo. Se fue a la pista de baile y, sin importarle que no tenía pareja, comenzó a bailar. La música le incitaba a mover todo el cuerpo, en especial la cadera. Se sentía sexy, confiada y relajada. Especialmente relajada. Ginny bailó con ella por unas cuantas canciones y luego se fue con Harry. Ron se había ido tras la comida. Luna cerró los ojos y siguió bailando hasta que sintió que alguien le ponía las manos en la cadera y se movía a su ritmo. Pensó que era Lee Jordan, por lo que no se inmutó en absoluto. Las manos le hicieron darse media vuelta y Luna bajó las manos hasta quedar en el cuello de su compañero. Volvieron a besarse, pero el beso era diferente. ¿Jordan no era un tanto más alto? Se separó y vio a George Weasley. ¡Por Merlín! Ginny la iba a matar. Él le sonrió antes de atraerla de nuevo y volverla a besar. Luna sentía la mano en su cabeza que le impedía, de cierta manera, alejarse. Después de un rato, se apartó y George le dedicó la misma sonrisa que Jordan: era solo un beso y no importaba.

Confundida, Luna siguió bailando mientras salía de la pista de baile. Se recostó a una de las paredes. Sintió una mano que la jalaba: Hermione la llevaba a la mesa, tenía una expresión de ansiedad y estrés inconfundible en ella.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le dijo la morocha.

\- No sé… Yo… Solo pasó – respondió.

\- ¿Qué? – Hermione la miró extrañada. La zarandeó levemente. – Luna, Ron se ha tomado todos los tragos que la gente ha querido darme… Te necesitamos.

Cuando Luna se sentó en una silla, al lado de Hermione, sintió que la casa estaba dando vueltas. Tal vez los cócteles sí tenían alcohol. Miró a los integrantes de la mesa: todos reían disfrutando el juego. Sintió que ella se movía más lento que el resto. Vio de reojo que ya había gente yéndose por la chimenea. Suspiró. En segundos, Hermione perdió y le tocaba echarse un trago. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Luna se terminó el trago de Hermione. Inmediatamente sintió un calor en todo su cuerpo y la tensión que estaba ganando al preocuparse se esfumó. Siguieron jugando hasta que el murmulló de la gente desapareció y solo se oía la música. Luna notó que todos volvían a ver hacia la puerta de la casa. Se puso en pie para poder observar entre la multitud. Se le secó la garganta en un segundo.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la entrada. Llevaba en una mano lo que parecía ser una botella de vino y una expresión de incomodidad en la cara. ¡DRACO! Se había olvidado por completo avisarle. En esa habitación se encontraban muchas personas que podrían categorizarse como enemigos del rubio. Luna se mordió el labio. Tal vez no lo había notado antes, (y no era el mejor momento para hacerlo) pero él era bastante guapo. Vestía unos pantalones caqui, con un cinturón café. Su camisa, de mangas largas, por supuesto, era de mezclilla y permitía a cualquiera deleitarse con su musculoso pecho y tríceps. Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada.

De pronto, se oyeron gritos de lucha y dos cabelleras pelirrojas se abalanzaron sobre el rubio.

* * *

* Muchas gracias a todxs los que leen mi historia :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ron logró golpear al rubio con el puño cerca de la boca, mientras que George tan solo lo empujó antes de que Lee Jordan y Harry los sostuvieran. Luna se subió a su silla, buscando una manera de desplazarse hasta allá. Ginny corría entre la multitud hacia ella. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Otros invitados también tiraban golpes, mientras que otros ya habían sacado la varita.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Luna! – gritaba Ginny. Cuando por fin pudo tomarle de la mano, Luna no podía reaccionar. A Draco lo seguían golpeando, pero él ni trataba de cubrirse. – Ve, él vino por ti. ¡Ve!

\- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó Hermione.

\- ¡Se van a matar! – gritó alguien más.

Tratando de esquivar golpes, Harry logró colocarse entre Draco y el resto, defendiéndolo. Ron, George, Lee, Harry, Ernie, y otros, tenían moretones y sangre en las caras; pero nadie estaba peor que Draco, quien había recibido cada golpe que le habían brindado, pero nunca intentó herir a nadie más. Luna logró llegar hasta donde estaba el rubio. Rápidamente se colocó entre Harry y Draco, de frente al rubio. Él tenía la cara en una expresión de enojo. Luna notó se hacía mucho esfuerzo por no devolverles los golpes. Trató decirle algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

\- ¡BASTA! – gritó Harry. – Él es un invitado más y quien no esté de acuerdo con su presencia puede marcharse.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo. Gracias a un impulso repentino, Luna le acarició la barbilla a Draco, tratando de ver mejor su rostro lastimado. Él le miró la mano sin bajar la cabeza.

\- Lo lamento – le murmuró, observando la sangre que tenía el rubio en el labio. Luna trató de limpiársela, pero Draco le tomó la mano. Le dio la botella de vino. Parecía muy tranquilo a pesar todo lo que acababa de pasar y su respiración agitada. Luna se dio cuenta, con mucho pesar, que él estaba acostumbrado a este trato o al menos se lo estaba esperando.

\- Si esto es una "reunión pequeña" para ti, no quiero imaginarme qué será una fiesta – respondió él y la miró a los ojos. Ella le sonrió débilmente antes de darse media vuelta, colocándole una mano en el hombro de Harry y mirando desafiante a los demás. Ginny estaba a la par de Harry. Entre los tres creaban una especie de barrera, protegiendo a Malfoy.

El hecho de que Harry estuviese ahí, sin embargo, parecía ser suficiente para muchos de ellos, que se alejaron o volvieron a sus juegos murmurando cosas. Otros miraron con recelo a Malfoy y luego de unos momentos se alejaron. Cuando la gente se calmó, Harry y Ginny tomaron a Malfoy se lo llevaron a la cocina, seguidos de Luna. Hermione y Ron se acercaron después.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó Ron despectivamente. Tenía una leve cortada en la mejilla.

Hermione les acercó a todos un shot del líquido celeste:

\- Beban. Ya.

Todos los hicieron, incluso Draco (aunque de mala gana). El ambiente cambió. Todos estaban mucho más relajados. Hermione tomó la mano de Ron, apartándolo un poco de Malfoy.

\- Yo lo invité. Pensé que era una buena oportunidad para… para darle una oportunidad. – respondió Luna, dejando la botella de vino en la cocina. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

\- No quiero causarles problemas… Si molesto aquí, prefiero irme. – ante esas palabras Luna subió la mirada, trató de observar al rubio, pero este nunca la volvió a ver. Harry y Ginny notaron el gesto, uno menos feliz que el otro.

\- No es necesario. – la voz de Harry fue sentenciosa. Ginny le sonrió a su novio, orgullosa. – Lo dije en serio, Malfoy. Eres bienvenido.

Luna podía ver que a Draco le molestaba estar en una posición donde ellos lo estuvieran defendiendo. Se puso en sus zapatos y se preguntó si ella hubiera tenido el valor de ir a la casa de alguien que sabía que reaccionaría con odio ante su presencia. Ginny le sonreía a Luna, pero esta solo tenía ojos para Draco. Hermione se dio cuenta, por lo que le dijo algo al oído a Ron y este torció la boca, molesto. El pelirrojo se tomó dos shots seguidos y se acercó a Malfoy, le ofreció una mano. Todos miraron la mano de Ron, la cara del pelirrojo, la cara de Malfoy, y de vuelta a la mano.

Draco le estrechó la mano y murmuró:

\- Lamento haber sido tan imbécil todo ese tiempo.

Ginny, Hermione y Harry abrieron la boca. No se esperaban una confesión de ese tipo. Luna, que ya había escuchado todo eso, no reaccionó. Ron, por su parte, parecía que no le creía, por lo que solo asintió y no dijo más. Draco miraba hacia el techo, esquivando las miradas de todos. Lo había dicho realmente bajo, odiando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

\- ¿Por qué no vuelven todos a la fiesta?

\- No, Malfoy tiene que estar al mismo nivel – dijo Ron sin quitar los ojos del rubio. De alguna manera, aquello era una amenaza.

Comenzó una competencia entre Malfoy y Ron. Todos los miraban, atentos. Ron agarró 20 vasos de shots y los llenó de un líquido amarillento. Se tomó el primero, Malfoy le siguió; se tomó el segundo, Malfoy lo hizo al mismo tiempo; ambos tomaron el tercero, el cuarto… Ginny y Luna dijeron que ellas participarían, pero nadie les hizo caso. Es más, Harry abrazó a Ginny desde atrás, impidiéndole que se acercara. Terminaron con sus diez primeros shots y Malfoy volvió a llenar los vasos. El rubio y el pelirrojo no dejaban de verse a los ojos.

Ginny salió de la cocina, indignada, dijo que se iría a despedir de sus invitados. Luna la vio subir hacia su habitación tiempo después y nadie más la volvió a ver en toda la noche. Al terminar los otros diez shots, Ron tenía hipo y la cara muy roja. Draco estaba ruborizado y hacía muecas de asco. Harry se interpuso, tomó el brazo de Ron, listo para llevárselo de ahí; y dijo que todo eso era tonto, Ron había estado tomando de antemano y eso disminuía su aguante al alcohol. Luna tomó la mano de Draco y se lo llevó afuera de la casa. La noche era espectacular, se podía observar el cielo estrellado y una fresca brisa le acarició la cara.

\- ¿Estás molesto? – le preguntó Luna. – La noche no ha sido lo que yo pensé…

\- ¿En serio? Esto fue exactamente lo que yo estaba esperando – le dijo Draco con sarcasmo. Ambos sonrieron. – Lovegood – le tomó una mano – gracias.

Ella notó que volvía a hacer la mueca de antes. Ser amable no estaba en su naturaleza. Ella miró sus manos unidas y sintió como un brinco en el corazón. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa ahora si toda la noche pasó sin ningún problema? Seguro el efecto del alcohol se estaba pasando, se dijo.

\- No me des las gracias, siento que te hice pasar uno de los peores momentos…

\- Tarde o temprano me iba a enfrentar a toda esta gente, Lovegood. Si no era aquí, hubiese sido en el Ministerio después. Al menos aquí estabas… Al menos no fue tan malo.

\- No sabes ni lo que dices. – Draco levantó una ceja. Ninguno lo dijo, pero era obvio que él seguía bastante sobrio y la que no sabía bien lo que decía era ella. - ¿Acaso no te afecta el alcohol?

\- Sé soportarlo.

Luna se soltó, avergonzada, se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a entrar en la casa. Pero Draco le tomó el brazo, obligándola a voltearse. El chico parecía incómodo. Luna notó que le echó una mirada de arriba abajo y se sintió cohibida.

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste de look?

\- Me parecía demasiado a mis padres – respondió y Draco se mordió el labio, sonriendo, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabello. - ¿Draco? – susurró ella, acercándose a él. Notó que él se puso nervioso, pero no le soltó el brazo. Ella alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle los ojos y se puso un poco de puntillas, dado que él era más alto que ella. Draco tragó saliva, esperando. – Me siento ebria…

Él no pudo evitar relajarse y reírse. No sabía por qué había estado esperando otra cosa. Negó con la cabeza, resoplando. De pronto, Luna se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña. Draco le limpiaba las lágrimas, sin dejar de reírse. Cuando ella no paró de llorar, Malfoy la abrazó.

\- Estoy mareada – sollozó Luna pegada al pecho del rubio. Él le hizo cariño en el pelo, tratando de consolarla. Cuando se separaron, ella tenía la boca en una expresión triste, con el labio inferior más prominente que el superior. Draco se mordió el labio, tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- Estás loca. – le dijo. – Vamos, entremos antes de que vengan a hechizarme.

Una vez que entraron en la sala de estar se dieron cuenta que más de la mitad de las personas se habían ido ya. Hermione había comenzado a ordenar un poco el lugar, se veía tensa y Draco se preguntó por qué la chica no estaba tomando. Ron le cortó el paso y preguntó si el rubio estaba listo para continuar.

\- Juguemos todos – dijo Harry.

Hermione y Luna se unieron a los chicos. Jordan, Angelina (que por alguna razón no dejaba de ver a la rubia) y otra chica se unieron. Comenzaron a jugar Yo Nunca, en donde la persona que sí hubiese hecho la acción debía beber. Hermione miraba a Ron, preocupada, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría antes de que el chico se rindiera al alcohol?

\- Yo nunca he usado el correo muggle.

\- Yo nunca he cocinado.

\- Yo nunca le caí bien a Snape. – murmuró Ron y solo Draco tomó en esa ronda.

El juego siguió, Ron y Malfoy hacían afirmaciones que claramente iban dirigidas al otro. Luna pensó que el pelirrojo estaba probando hasta donde llegaría "el nuevo Malfoy", mientras que este último no quería averiguarlo. Conforme avanzó el juego, los enunciados fueron transformándose en frases cada vez más sexuales y morbosas. Como ella no tenía experiencia en ese ámbito, Luna casi no bebía. Ya ni estaban seguros de quienes quedaban en la casa, pero no parecían más de 15 personas. Todos estaban bastante ebrios.

\- Yo nunca he besado a un Weasley – dijo Draco. Luna se dio cuenta que era tan solo otra manera de molestar a Ron. Claro que él no iba a perdonar y dejarse humillar por gente que no le caía bien. Harry, Hermione, Angelina y, para sorpresa de todos, Luna se sirvieron un shot. Ron miró a la rubia con sorpresa. Sin embargo, el más sorprendido fue Draco, que murmuró: - ¿Qué?

Mientras otra persona decía su "Yo nunca", Luna se tomó el shot de Hermione sin que nadie lo viera. Se sentía realmente ebria en ese momento, no podía abrir mucho los ojos, dado que sentía los párpados pesados. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga y articuló "ayuda". Hermione, le sonrió y asintió, antes de ponerse de pie y decir que ya no iba a jugar más. Ron estaba ya cabeceando, por lo que ella tuvo la excusa perfecta para marcharse del juego. Se llevó a su novio (que no dejó de quejarse en todo el camino) a la habitación.

\- Yo nunca he besado a más de una persona en una noche – dijo Harry.

Luna, Angelina, Lee y la otra chica volvieron a beber. Ahora que Ron no estaba presente, Draco se dio el lujo de mirar fascinado a Luna; estaba conociendo otro lado de ella y no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo. Tal vez ella no era lo que él pensó y eso significaba algo para él. Harry lo miró, si bien había dicho que el rubio era bienvenido, cuando se trataba de Luna sentía que debía protegerla y las miradas hacia su amiga no le hacían mucha gracia.

\- Yo… Yo nunca he tenido sexo – dijo Luna cuando volvió a ser su turno. Todos bebieron menos ella, que sonrió orgullosa de su ocurrencia. Por alguna razón, los chicos se ruborizaron levemente, aunque ella ni cuenta se dio.

\- Yo nunca he tenido sexo en la playa.

\- Yo nunca he tenido sexo dos noches seguidas.

\- Yo nunca he tenido sexo durante el día.

A Luna la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se excusó y se fue a la cocina a tomar agua. Sintió la mano de alguien en su espalda, brindándole soporte. Se volteó y se dio cuenta que era Lee Jordan. Venía a despedirse. Luna casi no podía mantenerse en pie y se aferraba a los brazos del chico. Él le besó la mejilla y le murmuró al oído lo divertida que había sido esa noche.

\- Eres muy graciosa. Me alegra haberte conocido un poco más. Nos vemos – le susurró y a Luna le dio un escalofrío.

Lee salió de la cocina y Luna se quedó allí sola. Mareada, desorientada, pero relajada. Se asomó (tambaleándose) a la sala de estar. Solo se encontraban Harry y Draco, jugando Pulso. Ambos tenían la cara roja y las manos casi blancas del esfuerzo que estaban haciendo. Podía ver que se murmuraban algo, pero nunca llegó a enterarse qué. Luna cayó sentada en el suelo. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y la chica cerró los ojos.

\- No tenías que mentir – escuchó la voz de Hermione. – Si no sabes tomar, no tenías que hacerlo por mí…

Sintió unas manos que le ayudaron a levantarse. Sin abrir los ojos, sintió cómo la acostaban en su cama. Todo seguía dando vueltas. Cayó en un sueño ligero.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama de Luna y la miró dormir por unos minutos. Sonrió, pensando en lo buena amiga que era la rubia. Tanto alcohol y nunca le dijo a nadie lo de su posible embarazo. Suspiró pensando en que, si de verdad estaba embarazada, debía despedirse de la idea de tener ese tipo de fiestas de nuevo. Probablemente no volvería a tomar ni una gota de alcohol en los próximos dos años. Había escuchado la confesión de Luna. Todavía era virgen. Hermione no se lamentaba haber entregado su virginidad a Ron, por supuesto; tan solo pensaba que Luna había sido muy compresiva con su situación sin realmente haber pasado por la mínima parte de lo que ellos pasaban. Le acarició la frente a la rubia, agradecida.

Luego de unos minutos salió de la habitación de Luna y bajó al primer piso. No había nadie más que Harry y Draco jugando a golpearse el hombro. Aunque ninguno podía mantenerse en pie del todo.

\- Vamos, Harry, es suficiente. Vete a dormir – le dijo Hermione.

\- Yo gané – murmuró Harry mientras se iba caminando lentamente a su habitación.

\- Yo… me iré… - dijo Draco tratando de acercarse a la puerta, pero tambaleándose.

Hermione lo miró con desagrado. No estaba segura de creerle que había cambiado. Fueron muchos años de odiarlo, años muy difíciles y las acciones de él contra ella se dieron desde antes que él se uniera al bando de Voldemort. Ella estaba consciente de eso. Se tentó a hechizarlo, pero se había prometido no lastimarlo esa noche. Por Luna.

\- Te quedas aquí, Malfoy. – Hermione lo miró con repudio y desprecio, como si el simple hecho de dirigirse a él fuese una tortura. Con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer una cobija y una almohada que reposaron suavemente en uno de los sillones. El chico se acostó sin protestar.

Draco sonrió en su ebriedad y Hermione lo miró. Casi sintió lástima por él, pero no caería tan rápido.

\- Ja. Hay cosas… no se puede escapar… - murmuró el chico.

\- Deberías agradecer que Luna tiene fe en ti, cabrón.

\- ¿Lovegood? – murmuró Draco tratando de mantenerse despierto, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Hermione lo miró sin poder creer cómo había reaccionado ante el nombre de su amiga. No entendía bien la interacción entre los rubios y no estaba segura de querer saber. El chico comenzó a roncar levemente y ella se aseguró de que la cobija lo cubría antes de ir al piso de arriba. Entró en su habitación, y buscó el calor de su novio, como si necesitara quitarse el mal trago. Se abrazó a Ron y se dejó caer en un sueño plácido.

x x x

En la madrugada del domingo, Luna se despertó sobresaltada. Estaba teniendo pesadillas de nuevo. Salió de su habitación, en busca del baño.

Mientras, en la sala de estar, Draco se despertó levemente gracias a la luz de una habitación que se encendió arriba. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que se había quedado dormido de nuevo en la sala de estar de la casa de sus padres, por lo que buscó la manera de llegar a su cama en el segundo piso.

Cuando Luna regresó del baño, no se dio cuenta que alguien yacía en su cama. Se acostó y pronto sintió cómo la abrazaban desde atrás, quitándole toda la ebriedad.

\- ¿Qué carajos está pasando? – murmuró.

Draco yacía dormido, todavía abrazándola. El corazón de Luna se aceleró. Nunca había estado en una cama con un chico. ¿Qué pretendía él?

Ella se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a él tan solo para darse cuenta que él estaba profundamente dormido. No parecía darse cuenta que lo que tenía entre sus brazos era una persona y no una almohada. No estaba segura de qué había pasado ayer. Los recuerdos le llegaban a medias y le dio la impresión de que la fiesta la vivió en una hora. Aprovechó que el chico estaba dormido para observarlo. Tenía un pequeño lunar en la comisura del labio. Teniéndolo tan cerca podía ver las marcas de los golpes que le habían dado al llegar a la casa. Por alguna razón, no se sentía incómoda en ese momento. Tal vez se debía a que él no podía reaccionar.

Con la mano derecha, acarició la cara de él, casi delineando sus facciones. El chico se movió, pero no despertó. Luna sonrió. Tenía la leve idea de que había llorado frente a él, pero parecía un sueño. Acarició su cabello, peinándolo. Era suave y mucho más rubio que el de ella. Él la apretujó un poco más en su sueño, quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca. Su corazón parecía querer estallar y ella no entendía el por qué si esa noche había besado a dos personas. En cuanto recordó eso, se dijo a sí misma que en la mañana debería hablarlo con Ginny. Tal vez Ron también se enojaría con ella. Tal vez debería alistar sus cosas e irse luego de hablarlo con ellos.

Divagó por un momento hasta volver a la persona que tenía en frente. Draco parecía tener un sueño sereno y Luna pensó en el peso de sus palabras. Él bebía para relajarse. ¿Qué tan seguido lo hacía? Siguió acariciándole la cara mientras veía formarse en su mente la imagen del chico ebrio en la sala de estar en la que ella había estado. Pensó en lo difícil que era para él vivir en la sombra de sus padres, luchando por tener una identidad lejana a esta. Delineó sus cejas. Era probable que él estuviese listo para que la gente reaccionara con repudio ante su presencia. Luna recordó cómo la trataban a ella en el colegio, escondiéndole sus cosas, diciéndole apodos en los pasillos. En su momento no le había molestado, pero luego de la guerra había comprendido que no era justo.

Suspiró recordando que Draco era uno de los que le ponían apodos. Su dedo índice se detuvo en la nariz del rubio. Aunque lo sabía bien, no podía enojarse con él. No después de verlo tan valiente hoy, dispuesto a recibir cuando golpe le dieran. Tal vez el sí sentía que había hecho mal. ¿De qué tanto se arrepentía él? Tal vez ella no quería enojarse con él. Recordó que, gracias a ella, él había jugado con sus amigos. Tendría que preguntarle si la pasó bien.

\- ¿Draco? – le susurró, moviendo su cara levemente. No quería hacer mucho ruido en caso de que alguno de sus amigos estuviera despierto. No sabía cómo reaccionarían si veían al chico salir de su habitación. Se imaginó la sonrisa que Ginny pondría. Le culparía de haber hecho la fiesta tan solo para estar con Draco.

Él no se movió. Su respiración seguía tan tranquila como antes. Luna sonrió. Definitivamente no había hecho la fiesta para estar con él, pero le alegró que él llegara. Tarde pero seguro. Se recordó de haber salido a hablar con él, pero no recordaba bien qué había pasado. ¿Lo habría besado? Tal vez había besado a tres personas en una noche.

Frunció el ceño. Quizá sí lo había besado y por eso él estaba en su cama en esos momentos. Pero… ¿podría realmente olvidar que lo había besado a él? Miró la boca del chico, cerca del lunar tenía el labio hinchado (gracias a uno de los golpes). Rozó con su pulgar el punto y el chico se movió.

Se pasó la lengua por la boca, sintiendo la urgencia de posar sus labios en los de él. Sentía cosquillas en el estómago, de tan solo imaginarse lo que sería besarlo. Ella se sentía un tanto intoxicada con el calor que él desprendía, además que estaban respirando el mismo. El olía un tanto a alcohol, pero Luna percibió un poco de colonia. Seguro una de esas caras que huelen como a árboles frescos. Cerró los ojos.

Sintió el roce entre sus labios cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse. Alguien estaba despierto. Abrió los ojos, escandalizada. Si era Ginny, era probable que fuera a revisar cómo estaba ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez. Definitivamente no podían encontrarlos en esa posición. Zarandeó a Malfoy, quien gruñó fuertemente. Le tapó la boca, asustada por la idea de que alguien hubiese oído eso. Trató de escuchar lo que estaba pasando fuera de su habitación. Se abrió la puerta del baño y luego se abrió y cerró otra. Luna estaba nerviosa. Miró a su compañía: seguía dormido.

Miró por la ventana. Todavía no había amanecido. Se tranquilizó. Se dijo a sí misma que dormiría un poco y luego intentaría despertarlo. Ella estaba todavía cansada. Se soltó del abrazo y le dio la espalda.

x x x

Draco despertó con el amanecer. Lo primero que vio fue la cabellera rubia que le daba la espalda. Se irguió, intranquilo. ¿Qué hacía en la cama con ella? Miró alrededor, nervioso. Esa no era su habitación. Ambos estaban vestidos y eso lo tranquilizó.

\- ¿Lovegood? – susurró. Luna se dio vuelta con los ojos todavía cerrados, quedando boca arriba. Malfoy la observó, esperando que despertara. Pero eso no paso. Se le quedó mirando.

Suspiró. Debía marcharse de ahí antes de que todos se dieran cuenta que había dormido con Lovegood. Pensar eso hizo que se ruborizara. Sin saber por qué, le acarició la frente, quitándole el cabello de la cara. Recordó todo lo sucedido ayer y sonrió. Gracias a esta pobre niña, se había divertido tratando de ganarle a sus enemigos, sin sentir culpa al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, todo había sido un juego, y él (aunque lo admitía con amargura) la había pasado bien. No podía quitar la vista de Luna. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía de verdad agradecido con alguien. Ella no le huía, es más, buscaba su compañía. Incluso había tratado de defenderlo frente a toda esa gente que seguro lo hubiera matado sin pensarlo. El estúpido de Potter y su novia también habían ayudado. Pero Draco no se sentía cómodo sintiéndose en deuda con el ojiverde y menos con una Weasley. En este momento, ni siquiera se sentía en deuda con la rubia. Estaba tranquilo, agradecido.

Se asomó por la ventana: ya había amanecido. Un tanto molesto, salió de esa habitación. Llegó al sofá y se sentó, pensativo. ¿Debía esperar a que ellos se despertaran o debía irse ya? Se asustó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en volver a la habitación de la rubia. Sacando esa idea de la cabeza, ordenó la habitación (tal y como Luna le había enseñado), y se fue hacia la casa de sus padres.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegran el día.

En especial gracias a Tonya, que me comentó el último capítulo minutos después de que lo publiqué :)


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: 1 de Junio

Cuando Harry despertó ese domingo, su cabeza parecía querer estallar, tenía el deseo de tomarse mil litros de agua; se sentó en la cama. Todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior todavía resonaba en su cabeza. Se había sentido muy relajado y libre de toda preocupación, luego vio a Luna y Jordan besándose, luego llegó Malfoy y luego todo lo demás. Es decir, todo empezó bien y comenzó a decaer en un punto. Miró a Ginny que todavía dormía al lado suyo; le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Llegó a la sala de estar y no halló rastro de la fiesta. Todo estaba ordenado y bastante pulcro. Harry tomó un pedazo de papel que se encontraba en la mesa: _"Perdón por la molestia. Gracias, Lovegood, por invitarme."_ Arrugó la cara. Resopló. ¿Qué carajos pretendía este Malfoy? Dobló el papel y lo observó quemarse. _"Ups"_ , pensó.

Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas y Harry sabía que no tenía mucho que ver con el alcohol. La presencia del rubio le traía mala espina y se sentía transportado al pasado. Estaba ansioso. Trató de pensar en Ginny, en lo bien que lo estaban pasando en los últimos días. Ella tenía razón, él debía confiar más. Confiar en que las cosas iban a estar bien. Suspiró pensando que mientras estuviera cerca de ella se sentiría mejor.

Comenzó a hacer el desayuno (que incluía un viejo remedio para la resaca). Poco a poco fueron bajando sus amigos, sorprendidos por el orden del lugar. Ron, Ginny y Luna se sentaron y colocaron la cabeza entre sus manos. Definitivamente tenían resaca. Por otra parte, Hermione ayudó a colocar la mesa y le ayudó a Harry a terminar el desayuno. Todos (incluida la morocha) tomaron un poco del caldo tipo remedio para la resaca. No era una poción, sino más un remedio casero muggle que daba fuerza e hidrataba.

Desayunaron en silencio. Parecía que cada uno tenía cosas en las qué pensar en esos momentos. Ron y Ginny comenzaron a lavar platos. Al terminar, Hermione y Ron se fueron a su habitación, ambos con un semblante bastante serio. Luna los miró irse, suponiendo el por qué. Observó a Ginny, que a su vez miraba a Harry. Supuso que era domingo de pareja y decidió salir a ver el mar.

\- ¿Har…? – comenzó Ginny, pero el ojiverde ya había salido detrás de Luna. La pelirroja suspiró y, aprovechando que estaba sola, se sirvió una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. Necesitaba valor.

x x x

Luna se sentó en la arena. No tuvo mucho chance de disfrutar su soledad, dado que Harry llegó corriendo detrás de ella y se sentó a la par.

\- Luna… No vengo a hablar del mar hoy.

\- No lo dudo – murmuró la rubia. – Ni siquiera lo estás viendo.

Harry no despegaba los ojos de ella. No estaba seguro ni cómo empezar. Tomó aire y lo soltó todo:

\- ¿Te atrae Draco? ¿Planeas seguir viéndolo? ¿Cómo te sientes con él? Ayer los vi y sentí que él se siente a gusto contigo. ¿Lo sientes? – Luna abrió la boca, pero Harry siguió. - ¿Y Lee? Te vi besándote con él. ¿Te gusta? Pero no fue lo mismo con Malfoy. ¿O sí? ¿¡Te besaste con Malfoy!? ¿Luna?

\- Harry, quiero darte las respuestas, en serio que sí. ¿Puedo?

Él la miró un tanto avergonzado y asintió.

\- No creo que me atraiga Draco. No planeo seguir viéndolo. No planeo esas cosas. Sí siento que él está a gusto conmigo. Es una suerte. – Harry le sonrió tristemente. Luna respondía con tranquilidad y tenía un aire soñador. Si Harry tuviera que definirlo, Luna estaba aburrida de la conversación. – Sí, me besé con Lee Jordan. Él no me gusta ni me disgusta. Y no, todo indica que Draco y yo no nos besamos.

Luna colocó los brazos encima de sus rodillas y luego la cabeza encima de los mismos. Esto último lo dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma también. Aunque él tenía la impresión de que interrumpía sus pensamientos, sentía que necesitaba saber. Entonces él pensó en las respuestas de ella por unos segundos, analizándolas. Ella había respondido casi de manera literal, y él pensó que tal vez había hecho las preguntas mal.

\- ¿Lu? – ella lo miró distraídamente. - ¿Cómo te sientes con él? – Repitió la pregunta al darse cuenta que ella no había respondido eso. Harry podría jurar que ella sonrió por un momento. Parpadeó lentamente mientras pronunciaba la palabra que cambiaría la imagen del rubio que tenía Harry:

\- Maravillada.

Él se sintió extraño. No se imaginaba un mundo donde él se sintiera maravillado gracias a Malfoy. No tenía sentido que Luna se sintiera de esa manera. Sin embargo, pensó con amargura, si alguien podía ver algo extraordinario en cualquier persona, tendría que ser ella. Harry le entregó una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Tal vez él también se sienta maravillado contigo, Luna. – se sinceró Harry. Ella se dio cuenta que no le gustaba decir aquellas palabras. Ella sonrió con tristeza. Harry le acarició la cara, tratando de ser gentil. Él no estaba feliz y no intentaba alegrarle el rato a ella. Sentía que la charla le había ayudado a él tanto como un balde de agua fría para despertar. Se sentía despierto, con la capacidad de ver todo de manera diferente, pero asustado. Así sentados, abrazó a su amiga. – Lu… Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, pero de verdad lamento la muerte de tu papá. – Luna abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada. – Sabes que la existencia de él significó mucho para mí. De verdad luchó con nosotros desde antes de la guerra, desde antes que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta que era momento de luchar. Era un hombre sabio y tenía la capacidad de ver más que otros… Sé que es difícil un mundo sin él, pero no decaigas. No significa que no existan otras _maravillas_ por encontrar.

Luna desplegó una de las sonrisas más bellas que Harry le había visto en muchísimo tiempo.

\- Gracias, Harry.

x x x

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados frente a frente con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama. Hace unos minutos que se habían ido a la habitación, pero ninguno era capaz de iniciar la conversación. Ambos sabían que ya no podían atrasar esa charla. Los resultados no habían llegado y el posible embarazo se materializaba cada vez más. A Hermione las ganas de llorar le hicieron un nudo en la garganta. Ron suspiró y tomó una de las manos de ella entre las suyas.

\- No estoy listo para ser papá – confesó el pelirrojo. – Tal vez nunca lo esté.

Una lágrima se le escapó a Hermione. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, incapaz de decir algo.

\- No me sale ser un papá modelo. No puedo imponer reglas. Mione, está en mi sangre. Soy un padre Weasley. Tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que nuestros hijos no me tomarán en serio. Enfrentémoslo: hago muchas bromas.

Hermione le echó una sonrisa débil y se secó las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

\- No me malinterpretes… Si nos toca ser padres en este momento, lo haré. Jamás te dejaré sola. Pero… Pero tienes que saber que no estoy listo para esto. Ni siquiera sé si quiero intentar ser ese tipo de padre. Estos días han sido increíblemente difíciles. Intenté ser más responsable, más pulcro… Quise ser el padre que soñaste para tus hijos, pero no lo soy… Soy mi propia versión. – Hizo una pausa, esperando a que Hermione dijera algo, pero ella se recostó en las piernas de él. Ron comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Ella cerró los ojos y siguió llorando en silencio. Él suspiró. Por fin podía decir aquellas palabras que le quemaban por dentro.

Él notó que ella no opinaba y que, por tanto, él no podía saber qué pasaba por la mente de ella. No podía obligarla a hablar, por supuesto. Pero le incomodaba la idea de que ella sí quisiera tener un bebé en ese preciso momento y que sus palabras pudieran estar lastimándola. Él jamás querría hacerle daño a ella. De todas las personas en su vida, Ron quería que ella siempre estuviera bien y feliz.

\- ¿Mione? Necesito que entiendas mis palabras… No es que no quiera ser padre, porque de hecho sí quiero… Desde hace un tiempo que me imagino siendo el padre de tus hijos – murmuró Ron, poniéndose colorado. – Quiero hacer todo el resto de mi vida contigo… Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Hermione asintió. – Te amo demasiado… Quisiera que entiendas… quisiera que me dijeras que entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo…

\- Amor, ¿qué pasará si sí estamos embarazados? Yo comprendo a la perfección lo que me estás diciendo, pero…

\- Ya vivimos juntos… Probablemente yo la crie para que tu sigas trabajando. Mamá y Papá estarán felices de ser abuelos de nuevo… No les gustará que no estemos casados, pero se tendrán que esperar… Al fin y al cabo, nos casaremos cuando estemos listos, ¿no?

Hermione no dijo nada. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados. No sentía que tenía fuerzas para mirar a su novio en ese momento.

\- ¿Hace cuánto piensas eso?

\- ¿Qué? Es que mis papás tienen algo con el matrimonio… Seguro estarán felices porque se trata de ti, pero me odiarán si…

\- No, digo, ¿te gustaría que nuestro primer bebé fuese una mujer?

\- Mientras seas la madre, cualquiera es bienvenido.

\- Yo también quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, Ronald – dijo Hermione y se sentó para besar a su novio. Ron le sonrió, tratando de ocultar su molestia porque ella nunca dijo cómo se sentía con todo aquello.

x x x

Ginny hizo el almuerzo, tratando de distraerse. Seguía enojada con el cómo reaccionó Harry ayer cuando ella propuso participar en la competencia de shots: como una niña que quiere jugar a ser grande. Él tenía que cambiar, definitivamente, su manera de ser con ella o…

Harry y Luna llegaron del mar, ambos cabizbajos y sin decir una palabra. Ginny no entendió y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Ayer luego de meterse en la cama, no pudo dormirse por un buen rato y escuchó que cuando Harry entró en la habitación maldecía a Malfoy y mencionaba el nombre de Luna. Ella no tenía mucho problema con el rubio, siempre y cuando él se guardara sus comentarios sobre su familia. Pero Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Malfoy se dejó golpear, nunca atacó a nadie, sino que se quedó de pie esperando a que otros se desquitaran. Tal vez sí había cambiado.

Ron y Hermione bajaron tiempo después. Tampoco dijeron ni una palabra. Hermione estaba maquillada y Ginny estuvo tentada a preguntarle el por qué, pero algo le dijo que no era el momento. Hermione se sentó a la derecha de Luna y Ron a la izquierda de la rubia. Ginny los miró inquisitivamente mientras se sentaba entre Hermione y Harry.

\- Gracias por la comida – dijeron todos antes de comer.

Volvieron a comer en silencio. Ninguno parecía querer romper el hielo. Ginny no podía evitar mirar a Harry, que tan solo miraba su plato. Luna no notaba que Ron la miraba casi sin pestañear. Hermione miraba a todos en la mesa. Sentía miedo. Tuvo que maquillarse para que ellos no notaran que había estado llorando. Sabía que sus amigos le apoyarían si ella estuviese embarazada, y luego de hablar con Ron se sentía un poco más tranquila, pero tenía una nueva preocupación: ¿qué tal si sí estaban embarazados? ¿Podría obligarlo a ser padre? Pobre chico. Además, ella era una mujer ambiciosa y no quería detenerse en su posición de trabajo actual (en el Departamento para la Regulación y el Control de Criaturas Mágicas), y tal vez un embarazo en este momento la frenaría a subir de posición.

Su apetito se había ido.

Como los demás ya habían terminado, ella no tuvo problema en lavar los platos. Luna, que estaba entretenida en sus propios pensamientos, le ayudó. Ron permaneció sentado, con la cabeza encima de sus manos entrelazadas, sin quitar la mirada de la rubia. Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y le hizo señas para que la acompañara a la habitación. La pelirroja estaba pálida y Harry no dudó en ir con ella. Pensó que tal vez estaría enferma.

Una vez que ellos estuvieron en su habitación, Ron se levantó y tomó el brazo de Luna, llevándola a uno de los sillones a sentarse. Hermione bajó la cabeza, permaneciendo en la cocina, consciente de lo que pasaría a continuación. Luna no se quejó, solo miraba a Ron, intrigada.

\- Quiero que hablemos. – dijo Ron, antes de sentarse frente a la rubia.

x x x

Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación y se volteó para ver a su novia. Estaba claramente nerviosa, pero él no entendía por qué.

\- Gin… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó tímidamente. Se acercó y le colocó la mano en la frente, tratando de saber si ella tenía fiebre. Nada, todo normal.

\- Yo… Yo necesito que hablemos bien. Sé que ahora estamos muy bien y las cosas entre nosotros están funcionando. Pero… Pero necesito decirte… N-necesitamos hablar – tartamudeó ella. Harry nunca la había visto tan nerviosa. Rápidamente, pasaron por su mente posibles situaciones por las que ella estaría así. De pronto, él también perdió todo el color de la cara y murmuró:

\- ¡¿Estás embarazada?!

Ginny lo miró sin entender, negó con la cabeza. Por alguna razón quiso reírse, pero pensó que si lo hacía talvez él no le tomaría en serio todo lo que quería decirle. Harry respiró lentamente luego de que ella respondiera, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Se pasó una mano por su desordenado pelo. Miró a su novia: _"¿Entonces?"_

\- El equipo… ElequipoHolyheadHarpiesmequierecomocazadora. – Harry la miró sin entender. Ella había, prácticamente, escupido la información rápidamente. La pelirroja suspiró. - ¿Te acuerdas del equipo Holyhead Harpies? – Harry asintió. – Me ofrecieron el puesto de cazadora.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En Gales? – Harry esquivó la mirada de Ginny. Sentía que quería estar feliz por ella, pero algo se lo impedía. Comenzó a sentirse ansioso. - ¿Aceptaste?

\- No, aún no, quería…

\- ¿Aún no? Digo… ehm… O sea, ¿sí quieres aceptar?

\- Harry es una oportunidad muy buena. Todavía están esperando mi respuesta y temo que si me tardo más…

Harry comenzó a caminar de un lado de la habitación al otro. Se mordía el labio, nerviosamente. Estaba tratando de tranquilizarse y poder decirle a ella que estaba bien, y que debía aceptar el trabajo. Pero después de todo el progreso que había hecho en esa semana, se sentía incapaz de decirle eso. Justo esa mañana había llegado a la conclusión de que todo estaría bien si Ginny estaba al lado suyo. Y no es que no confiara en ella, pero había oído que los equipos de quidditch entrenan de cinco a siete horas todos los días. Ella estaría en eventos internacionales… Todos sabrían que ella era su novia… Ella sería un blanco fácil…

\- Harry. Quiero tu opinión… ¿Qué piensas que debería hacer?

\- Gin… Tal vez si… Tal vez si no estuviéramos juntos ser…- comenzó a decir, pero Ginny lo cortó.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO? ¿ACASO NO PUEDO HACER NADA DE MI VIDA SI ES CONTIGO?

\- No, no, yo solo…

\- ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TU PRIMERA SOLUCIÓN SIEMPRE SEA TERMINAR. ¿QUÉ CARAJOS PRETENDES? ¿ACASO NO DECÍAS QUE ME AMABAS?

¡- Quiero protegerte! – dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos. Ella respiraba agitadamente y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, del enojo que sentía.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a él, con el dedo índice apuntándole en modo amenazador. No dijo nada por un momento y luego comenzó a gritar de nuevo:

\- BASTA. NO, NO VAMOS A TERMINAR Y VOY A ACEPTAR EL TRABAJO Y TU TENDRÁS QUE HACER LAS PACES CON LA IDEA DE QUE EL MUNDO SIGUE CON O SIN GUERRA, Y QUE YO NO VOY A SEPARARME DE TI. ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE LA GENTE QUE MURIÓ EN LA GUERRA NO LO HIZO POR TI? ¿ESTÁS CONSCIENTE QUE NO SOLO GENTE QUE TE CONOCÍA MURIÓ? – Ella estaba llorando y le costaba hablar. Harry sabía que era de enojo, por lo que no intentó consolarla. Ella tragó saliva y tomó aire antes de decir: – Ya nos separamos una vez por la guerra, Harry, se pueden venir mil más que no volveré a separarme de ti a menos que dejes de amarme.

Ninguno dijo nada. Ella se sentó en la cama, dejando que las lágrimas salieran, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Harry se arrodilló frente a ella. Tratando de evitar que alguien pudiera lastimarla había logrado ser él quien le hiciera daño.

\- Perdóname por ser un idiota. – dijo Harry y se abrazó a la cintura de ella. – Amor, – ella sollozó - eres de las mejores cazadoras que conozco. Te mereces ese trabajo y yo te apoyaré.

\- Imbécil – murmuró ella, soltando un último sollozo.

x x x

Los siguientes minutos se trataron de un cuestionamiento sobre la relación de Draco y Luna. Nuevamente, ella parecía realmente aburrida. Contestaba monótonamente, un tanto fastidiada de que Ron no tuviese preguntas más originales.

\- ¿Te besaste con él? – preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo. Ella lo miró: _"No, pero a tu hermano sí"_ pensó y su cara delató la pena que eso le daba. Ron levantó una ceja mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. – Pero… pero estás roja… ¿A quién besaste ayer?

\- Ron, basta – dijo Hermione, que ya no podía aguantar escuchar aquella conversación. – Una cosa es ser un amigo interesado en la vida de ella y otra cosa es meterse en sus asuntos.

Luna miró a Hermione. ¿Será que ella sabía a quien sí había besado en la fiesta? No estaba segura de querer preguntarle para averiguarlo.

\- ¿Tu sabes si lo besó? – le espetó.

\- Yo sé que no lo besó _antes_ de que él se quedara durmiendo en el sofá. Para entonces ella ya estaba en su habitación dormida.

La rubia se mordió el labio superior, formando una delgada línea con la boca. El énfasis en esa oración de su amiga había sido claro. Ron pareció no notar nada extraño, por lo que alzó los hombros, restándole importancia al tema. Luna se atrevió a mirar a Hermione a los ojos, pero ella no la miraba.

\- Perdón, Luna. No quiero meterme en tus asuntos… Es solo que cuando se trata de Malfoy desconfío un poco. No quisiera que, por alguna extraña razón, te llegaras a involucrar con él y salir herida – le confesó Ron. Luna le sonrió.

\- Muy paternal de tu parte, Ronald – bromeó Luna y Ron dejó escapar aire por la nariz, sonriendo. Justo cuando iba a comentar algo oyeron gritos desde la habitación de arriba. Harry y Ginny estaban discutiendo.

En realidad, solo podían oír lo que Ginny gritaba, lo que sea que Harry pudiese estar contestando era un misterio para ellos tres. Permanecieron en silencio, incómodos, mirando en diferentes direcciones.

\- Ahm… - comenzó a decir Ron. Carraspeó, era obvio que estaba lejos de sentirse cómodo escuchando una pelea entre su mejor amigo y su hermanita. Trató de hacerse oír sobre los gritos. – Mi punto es… que… ahm… ejem… Luna, ten cuidado si intentas ser amiga de Malfoy…

\- Exacto, Lu… Nosotros… - parecía que la pelea había cesado. Hermione suspiró y continuó: - Nosotros solo estamos un tanto preocupados por ti. Desconfiamos de él, pero confiamos en que tú sabrás manejar la situación; es todo. ¿Sientes algo más que amistad por él?

Justo cuando Luna iba a responder, los gritos comenzaron de nuevo en el piso superior. Los tres se pusieron de pie y rápidamente salieron de la casa.

x x x

Ron, Hermione y Luna estaban con los pies en el mar. Casi no habían tenido una conversación desde que habían salido de la casa, hace cuatro horas. Habían caminado y bromeado un par de veces. Luna nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, pero debía aceptar que la estaba pasando bien. Ron era muy bromista y casi nada de lo que salía de su boca podía ser tomado en serio. Hermione sonreía, pero ponía los ojos en blanco muchas veces.

En un punto, Ron y Luna comenzaron a hacer bromas sobre el posible embarazo. Definitivamente los tres soltaron gran parte del estrés y las preocupaciones que les rodeaban ese día. Aunque Hermione todavía estaba nerviosa por la idea de ser madre, muchas de las bromas de Luna le hicieron entender que no todo era tan malo. Ron la abrazaba, como si estuviese pidiendo perdón por burlarse de la situación, pero a la morocha realmente no le importaba.

Hablaban de las ostras y las perlas cuando Ginny y Harry se les acercaron. Venían de la mano y muy sonrientes. Los otros tres temieron por un momento, sin saber qué esperar.

\- Tan, Tarará – dijo Harry, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Abrió mucho los brazos, en dirección a Ginny, como presentándola – Con todos ustedes: ¡la futura cazadora de Holyhead Harpies!

Ron abrió la boca y saltó a abrazar a su hermana. De pronto se abrazaron entre todos, felices de poder compartir ese tipo de noticia. Toda la mala vibra que los había acompañado ese día se estaba disipando.

Entraron a la casa y Harry tomó la botella de vino que Malfoy había llevado a la fiesta (y que era lo único de alcohol que sobrevivió) y sirvió un poco en cinco diferentes copas. Brindaron por Ginny, festejando que su trabajo ideal por fin se estaba cumpliendo.

\- ¡Por las Holyhead Harpies! – dijo Hermione.

\- ¡Por Ginny! – dijo Harry, mirando orgullosamente a su novia, que no dejaba de sonreír.

\- ¡Por dejar de trabajar en la tienda de George! – dijo Ginny, riendo un poco.

Chocaron levemente las copas y todos tomaron. Ron miró a Hermione, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien si tomaba un poco de vino. Hermione amaba que no hacía falta comentarlo para que se entendieran. El vino era un tanto dulce y dejaba un rico sabor en los labios.

\- ¿Qué tal si subimos el cerro mañana? – propuso Ron.

Luna sonrió de oreja a oreja, emocionadísima. Ginny y Harry asintieron, volviéndose a ver y entregándose una de las mejores sonrisas que los demás les habían visto.

\- ¿Ya te sientes bien, Herms? – le preguntó Harry. Hermione asintió, sonriendo.

\- Yo puedo preparar los snacks – respondió ella.

Siguieron hablando animadamente el resto de la noche. Nada podría arruinarles la felicidad en ese momento. Lo que había iniciado como uno de los días más extraños era ahora uno de los mejores en esas vacaciones. Una lechuza entró por una de las ventanas y dejó caer una carta en el centro de la sala de estar. Luna se levantó para darle un poco de agua a la pobre ave que se veía cansada. Harry tomó la nota y leyó en voz alta:

" _Hola, chicos, espero estén disfrutando bastante las vacaciones. Por lo que oí ayer se la pasaron más que bien. Los aurores tuvimos una reunión hoy dado que nuestro jefe nos ha dejado sin supervisión (es broma, Harry), y los chicos no dejaban de comentar la gran fiesta que tuvieron. Lamento no haber ido, quería pasar tiempo a solas con Hannah. Les escribo para avisarles que estaré llegando a mediados de semana. No quiero dejar la oficina sin solucionar unas cuantas cosas. - Neville. P.D: Harry, en serio no te preocupes, todo anda bien por acá"_

x x x

Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya habían subido al segundo piso. Luna estaba lavando las copas. Tarareaba levemente una melodía alegre. Harry la miraba desde la sala de estar, sonriendo también. Había estado pensando mucho en lo que ellos habían hablado en la mañana. Tal vez había sido un tanto injusto con su amiga.

\- ¿Lu? – ella se limitó a hacer un pequeño _"¿ah?"_ desde la cocina – ¿Te parece si invito a Malfoy a subir el cerro con nosotros mañana?

Luna salió de la cocina, intrigada por la posible expresión facial de su amigo. Harry estaba sereno, sonreía honestamente. No hubo sarcasmo, ironía ni burla en su voz. Luna lo miró como si estuviese esperando a que él dijera que era una broma.

\- Me parece bien. ¿Por qué quieres invitarlo, Harry?

\- Pude hablar un poco con él ayer y bueno… Parece una pena que él esté solo en esa casa mientras tú estás aquí con nosotros. Tal vez puedas animarle un poco el día. – Luna no supo que contestar. Parecía muy bueno para ser verdad. – Es en serio, creo que si él quiere cambiar la imagen que otros tienen de él… Puede que necesite de tu capacidad de ver lo extraordinario en lo cotidiano. Si no quieres que lo invite pues no lo haré…

\- ¡No! – saltó Luna. La sonrisa de Harry creció y ella bajó la mirada. – Digo, sigo pensando que es una buena idea… Él se merece relajarse. – se encogió de hombros. – Gracias, Harry.

Ella le besó la mejilla antes de subir a su habitación. Harry esperó no arrepentirse de su decisión mientras escribía una nota para el rubio. Subió a la habitación de Ron y Hermione, decidido a explicarles la situación para el día siguiente. Sin embargo, tan solo encontró a Ron leyendo una revista de quidditch. Igual le comentó que había invitado a Malfoy. Ron puso una mala cara, pero no se quejó.

\- Ya me lo suponía. No serías Harry si no lo hicieras – le murmuró. Harry alzó los hombros y se acercó a ver que estaba leyendo su amigo.

x x x

Cuando Luna abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró a Hermione y a Ginny en su cama.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Es hora de que nos cuentes todo, Lunita – le dijo Ginny. La rubia tragó saliva, nerviosa. - ¿Qué pasó ayer con Lee?

\- Cuéntenme ustedes primero – solicitó Luna suavemente.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a relatar lo que había sido de su noche. Hermione, sin embargo, dijo no recordar mucho dado que había mezclado muchos licores. Mientras Ginny no veía, la morocha le guiñó un ojo a Luna. Esto la puso más nerviosa, sentía que ella sabía todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior de inicio a fin. Por otra parte, Ginny comentó chismes que había oído mientras jugaba con otros. Se rieron por un rato más escuchando quien se había tatuado un hipogrifo cerca de las costillas, o sobre quien se había juntado con el ex de otra amiga. Ginny soltó un repertorio de trivialidades muy inusual e interesante. Aunque Luna sabía que pasaría, se puso nerviosa cuando, finalmente, llegó el momento de que ella explicara qué pasó. Comenzó contando su noche, explicó el cómo la bebida no parecía tener alcohol, el cómo Ginny la hizo casi empujada a los brazos de Lee, el cómo se habían besado en las escaleras, el cómo se había ido a la pista de baile. Hizo una pausa, sintiendo que las palabras le hacían falta. Era como si fuese realmente incapaz de decirlo.

\- ¿Entonces? – dijo Ginny. Hermione se pasó la lengua por la boca, mirando a Luna y luego a Ginny. La rubia estaba convencida que ella sabía, se mordió el labio y suspiró.

\- George me besó.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – saltó Ginny.

\- Ginny, perdón, yo no lo hubiese hecho si… - comenzó Luna.

\- Qué desagradable. ¿Eso no es como incesto? Tu eres como una hermana para mí – le dijo Ginny, riendo. Hermione le sonreía a Luna y esta no entendía nada. – Lo voy a matar, George siempre tratando de juntarse con amistades mías. – hizo como si quisiera vomitar. – Él no cambia. Fóbico al compromiso.

Luna torció un poco la cabeza y vio de reojo que Hermione hacía lo mismo. Al parecer no era la única que no entendió.

\- Él y Angelina están en una relación muy seria, pero pasan terminando porque ambos tienen miedo a amarrarse a una sola persona – contó Ginny. Miró a Luna, que todavía parecía apenada. – Ah, Luni, no te preocupes, en serio, un beso de mi hermano no significa nada. Lo juro, seguro Angelina también besó a alguien más.

\- ¿Chicas? – murmuró Luna.

\- ¿Si?

\- Anoche besé a Jordan y a George, pero no sentí… - dudó. - No era lo que quería…

\- Eso pasa a veces – le dijo Hermione, haciéndole cariño en el brazo, para tranquilizarla. – No sabes las veces que he besado a alguien y no quería hacerlo realmente – Ginny la miró con una ceja levantada. – Bueno, fue una vez, pero igual cuenta…

\- Yo no he besado a alguien que no sea pareja mía – dijo Ginny, como si acabara de darse cuenta de eso.

Hermione y Ginny comenzaron una discusión al respecto. Luna las miraba sin decir nada. Realmente lo que quiso compartir con ellas fue el secreto que no la había dejado tranquila en todo el día. Quiso comentarles que a quien quiso besar fue a Draco.

* * *

Es un capítulo larguito y no pasó mucho, pero es información importante.

Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry y Ron se habían despertado temprano para alistar las cosas. Incluso aprovecharon que las chicas estaban dormidas para poder hablar un poco como mejores amigos que eran. Al poco tiempo, Hermione bajó para preparar la comida. Todavía llevaba los ojos un tanto cerrados. Justo cuando entró en la cocina, Harry abrazaba a Ron, ambos sonriendo como idiotas. Ambos dijeron dos excusas diferentes, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus rostros. Parecía que acababan de compartir una buena noticia. La morocha ni se inmutó; tan solo bostezó y comenzó.

Para cuando la pelirroja y la rubia estuvieron despiertas, todo había sido empacado en un canguro que Harry llevaría. El trío se fue a alistar y ellas decidieron preparar el desayuno. No podían salir de la casa con el estómago vacío. Luna andaba el pelo en un moño flojo, por lo que varios mechones se escapaban. Ginny parecía todavía estar un tanto dormida. Para cuando los demás bajaron, ya había amanecido.

Comieron amenamente, emocionados por el día que les esperaba. Comentaron el clima. En realidad, tan solo estaban haciendo tiempo para que llegara Malfoy. Pero luego de esperar unos veinte minutos, decidieron ponerse en marcha. Ginny y Hermione iban de primeras, hablando entre ellas; seguidas de Harry y Ron. Luna iba de última, pensando en el rubio y en el hecho de que los había dejado plantados. No, mejor dicho, la había dejado plantada.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué le molestaba tanto que él no fuera. Draco podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, incluso no aceptar la invitación. Ella estaba con sus amistades, qué más daba si alguien más se les unía. Pateó una piedra en el camino y resopló. Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada.

Luego de caminar por cinco minutos, vieron el inicio de la calzada para subir el cerro. Había una piedra gigante a la par de un árbol. En la piedra, escrito en lo que parecía ser pintura blanca, se encontraba la frase "Cerro 14km". Sin embargo, lo que notaron todos fue al rubio que estaba recostado al árbol. Vestía con ropa deportiva de marca y parecía estar hundido en sus pensamientos. Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron se detuvieron. Luna, que no estaba prestando atención, chocó contra los chicos y cayó sentada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó suavemente. Tomó la mano que Harry le ofrecía y se puso en pie.

Gracias a que el cuarteto se había vuelto para verla, Luna pudo distinguir a la figura cerca del árbol. Se puso roja, sin entender por qué, y bajó la cabeza inmediatamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El grupo siguió caminando y cuando llegaron al árbol, tan solo dijeron "Hola, Malfoy" y siguieron avanzando. El rubio se colocó cerca de Luna, un tanto más atrás. Parecía incómodo e inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Buenos días – le murmuró Luna, sin mirarlo.

\- Hola, Lovegood.

Luego de unos siete kilómetros, el sol mañanero estaba bastante fuerte y los seis estaban ya bastante sedientos. Si acaso habían comentado una que otra cosa, pero básicamente habían estado caminando en silencio todo ese tiempo.

\- Debimos… haber… salido… mucho… antes – dijo Hermione, entrecortadamente, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Todos sudaban, pero ninguno estaba peor que ella. Su gran pelo la hacía ver un tanto loca. Y su cara colorada parecía indicar que pronto le daría un infarto o algo. Todos podían ver que sus piernas temblaban levemente. Harry abrió su canguro y sacó una botella de agua. Hermione se tomó la mitad rápidamente. El ojiverde sacó una botella y una manzana para cada uno (incluso para Malfoy, quien las tomó sin decir gracias).

\- ¿Por qué yo… estoy… peor que… todos? – dijo Hermione, mientras se pasaba la botella fría por el cuello. Luna le sonrió como si quisiera animarla.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Potter y el Weasley son aurores – comenzó a responder Draco y todos lo miraron, sorprendidos de que por fin se animara a decir algo. Se encogió de hombros y habló un tanto dubitativo– La Weasley seguro sigue practicando quidditch y Lovegood… - Se detuvo. ¿Qué hacía Luna para tener tan buena condición? Todos la miraron, preguntándose lo mismo.

\- Yo he estado entrenando para mi viaje – dijo la rubia, orgullosa. – Y Draco surfea, Hermione. – añadió.

\- Los odio… Se pueden ir… al carajo… todos. – dijo Hermione y comenzó a caminar.

\- Igual no nos alcanzarías – murmuró Ron y todos rieron (Draco sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco). Callaron con la mirada de odio de Hermione.

Siguieron el camino. Iban un tanto más lento, dándole tiempo a Hermione de que se recuperara. El paisaje era muy lindo. El camino estaba hecho de piedra, probablemente era un cerro bastante popular. A sus lados, había plantas verdes; algunas tenían flores, otras parecían tener espinas. A lo lejos podían ver una pradera con lo que parecían vacas pastando ("¿Y si vamos allá?" había preguntado Luna.) Conforme iban subiendo, el aire era más frío y menos salado. Faltaban tres kilómetros para llegar a la cima cuando Hermione decidió detenerse.

\- Superémoslo. No me voy a mover de acá – dijo luego de que Ginny mencionara que estaban muy cerca.

Ron y Luna estaban pensando lo mismo: si la chica estaba embarazada no era bueno que se desgastara tanto. Ron estaba rojo, sudado y se veía extremadamente cansado. Miró a Luna, decepcionado de sí mismo y ella entendió perfectamente a qué se refería.

\- Yo te llevo cargando – dijo Luna, sonriente. Hermione la miró: "¿qué carajos?". Al parecer ninguno pensaba que ella sería capaz. Luna era muy delgada y se veía mucho más débil que Hermione. Parecía casi un milagro que tuviese mejor condición que la morocha. – Yo puedo, en serio.

Nadie dijo nada. Ninguno tenía fe en la rubia, pero al mismo tiempo tenían curiosidad por lo que podría pasar. Hermione, con una risa un tanto dudosa, se colocó detrás de Luna, quien se encorvó levemente.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó Hermione. Luna asintió y preparó los brazos para agarrar las piernas de la morocha. – 1… 2… 3.

Con un leve brinco, Hermione estuvo en la espalda de Luna. Todos se quedaron quietos, esperando a que Luna mencionara que no aguantaba o que no iba a poder. Pero la rubia comenzó a caminar sin ningún problema. Unos segundos después, los demás reaccionaron y comenzaron a ir detrás de ellas. Hermione parecía avergonzada mientras que Luna no cabía en su orgullo. Caminaban aún más lento porque Luna no podía ir a la misma velocidad y la chica tan solo gruñó cuando Harry propuso ayudarle. Ron y Malfoy iban directamente detrás, por si algo salía mal. Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y le sonrió.

Al llegar a la cima, pudieron admirar el hermoso paisaje. Estaban tan alto que de un lado podían observar la playa y del otro las montañas (aunque no llegaban a ver la cumbre de estas). Luna se agachó para que Hermione pudiese bajarse sin problema. Draco la miró, buscando señales de cansancio, pero si Luna estaba muriéndose por dentro no lo demostraba. Su ropa estaba adherida a su cuerpo gracias al sudor, dejando ver una buena figura que Draco no sabía que tenía. En la fiesta le había visto las piernas y le pareció un buen atributo. La chica estaba maravillada con la vista y sonreía con gusto, mientras se hacía una trenza en el pelo. Draco no dejaba de verla, idiotizado.

\- ¿Ayudarás o no? – le dijo Harry un tanto enfadado, viendo lo que el rubio hacía, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Harry le estaba pidiendo ayuda para que montaran una mesa desplegable, sacar platos y cubiertos y alistar la mesa (todo salió del canguro). Draco asintió y fue a ayudar.

Hermione se sentó en el pasto, luego de tomarse una botella de agua entera, le pidió a Luna que la acompañara mientras los demás preparaban lo del almuerzo.

\- Perdón, Luna. Voy a tener que trabajar en mi condición física…

\- Es que tu trabajo casi no lo requiere – dijo la rubia alzando los hombros, como si fuese obvio. - Igual no ha sido ningún problema para mí. Me ha servido porque no he entrenado esta semana. Además, – Luna bajo la voz y Hermione se acercó para escucharla – tal vez no estás para hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Hermione sonrió. Luna tenía razón, por supuesto. A ella ni se le había ocurrido. La morocha pasó el brazo por los hombros de Luna, acercándola. Juntó la cabeza con la de ella y le murmuró:

\- Eres la mejor, Luna. Quisiera ayudarte, en serio que sí, pero no se me ocurre cómo.

Ambas sabían que ella estaba hablando de la pérdida de su padre. Luna le sonrió. No sabía cómo expresar que lo único que ella necesitaba era eso: ver que sus amigos eran, en realidad, amigos suyos y se preocupaban por ella. Luna podía encargarse del resto. La rubia se separó un poco de ella y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, abrazándola fuertemente.

x x x

Ginny miraba a sus amigas y no entendía qué pasaba. No es que las dos se odiasen, pero Hermione siempre había tenido cierto recelo cuando se trataba de Luna. Inclusive, hace una semana cuando llegaron a la casa, de las primeras cosas que le preguntó a la pelirroja fue el por qué había invitado a la rubia. Por supuesto que a Ginny le gustaba que se estuviesen llevando bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse excluida. Amargamente, volvió la mirada a lo que estaba haciendo

\- Gin. – Harry se le acercó y la abrazó desde atrás. - ¿Qué tal si después vamos a caminar nosotros dos solos? – Ginny se volvió y besó a su novio, asintió. Él supo, de inmediato, que algo le pasaba. - ¿Sí? – ella señaló con la cabeza hacia sus amigas. – Tal vez si me acompañas a caminar ahora podamos hacer cosas que te harán sentir muy incluida – añadió levantando las cejas, en un intento de sonar seductor. Ginny se rió, Harry apestaba para esas cosas, y lo besó.

\- Bueno, bueno, mucho amor y poca ayuda – dijo Ron separando a su hermana de su amigo y entregándole a cada uno un plato.

La mesa estuvo lista en poco tiempo y todos se sentaron. Malfoy lo dudó un poco y pensó sus opciones: podía sentarse a la par de Potter, y estar frente a Luna; o podía sentarse a la par de Luna y hacer que Weasley se moviera al frente, a la par de su hermana… Una opción un tanto más difícil de llevar a cabo.

\- Aquí – dijo Harry de mala gana, solo para Malfoy, señalando el asiento vacío a la par suya.

El rubio se sentó al percibir el tono de Potter. Sin embargo, la mesa no era tan grande y al parecer a nadie le importó que él casi no cupiera dentro de su asiento. Gracias a su musculatura, Harry y Draco ocupaban mucho espacio. Hermione hizo un encantamiento para protegerse del viento y así poder comer tranquilos.

Era un almuerzo real, no las cosas que comía Draco en esos días. Se sintió apenado y luego enojado de sentir pena frente a esta gente. Se dijo a sí mismo que nunca había tenido un motivo real para detestarlos, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de sacar veneno con sus palabras. Tragó saliva y en vez de eso dijo:

\- Gracias por la comida.

\- Con gusto – dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos, básicamente obligándolo a decirle gracias directamente a ella.

\- Gracias, Granger.

Luna sonrió y se preparaba para comer cuando sintió una patada en la pantorrilla. Malfoy la miró apenado.

\- No, no, no, lo lamento – se apresuró a decir él, haciendo que el resto lo mirara. – Iba a cruzar la pierna. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, tranquilo – dijo ella. Sabía que se le iba a hacer un moretón, pero en realidad era un dolor tolerable.

\- No… no quepo – confesó Malfoy. Lo dijo para Luna, nada más, pero la mesa estalló en risas. Él se ruborizó.

Hermione alargó la mesa con movimiento de varita y la hizo un poco más alta. Harry y Draco la miraron agradecidos, por fin estaban cómodos.

Mientras almorzaban, todos menos Malfoy participaban de una conversación bastante amena. Luna podía ver cierta nostalgia en la cara del chico. Gracias a Ron y sus bromas, el ambiente era bastante cómodo. Él se burló de Draco un par de veces, tratando de incluirlo, pero como este no reaccionaba, prefirieron dejar los comentarios de lado. El pelirrojo optó por burlarse de su novia y la mala condición física por un tiempo.

\- Tendríamos que llevar un libro e ir delante de ella, para que corriera rápido – murmuró Harry bajito, dado que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Ginny se rió tan fuerte que la bebida se le salió por la nariz.

Harry salió casi bañado con esa acción y Hermione le levantó las cejas como si fuese justicia. Aprovechando el alboroto que esto causó, Luna pateó suavemente a Draco para que la volviera a ver y cuando lo hizo le entregó una sonrisa tímida. El rubio estaba hundido en sus pensamientos nuevamente, pero le sonrió. Luna subió las cejas e hizo una mueca, claramente tratando de entretenerlo. La acción fue tan sencilla e infantil que Draco no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Ah, ahora sí se ríe – dijo Ginny mientras se limpiaba la cara, insinuando que él se reía de ella. No fue un comentario con enojo ni odio, dado que Harry y ella habían acordado tratar de hacerlo sentir más cómodo por el tiempo que iban a permanecer en esa casa.

\- Ginny, no inventes – dijo Ron, volvió a ver a Malfoy y añadió: - Tan solo botaba aire, su cuerpo es incapaz de reírse.

El resto de la mesa río y Hermione codeó a Ron, pero el comentario hizo reír a Draco.

\- Me río cuando un chiste es bueno – dijo Draco, quitando los ojos de Luna. El resto de la mesa, menos Ron, hizo un "ooohhhhh".

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Ah, sí? – dijo Ron y se arremangó, como si estuviese preparándose para algo grande. Carraspeó y se dirigió al rubio. – Un dementor, un auror y un boggart entran a un bar…

Al terminar el chiste, toda la mesa estalló en carcajadas, ni siquiera Draco pudo evitar reírse: el chiste se burlaba de Harry.

Luna estaba realmente feliz. Agradecía de todo corazón a sus amigos, por hacer el esfuerzo de llevarse bien (o al menos no mal) con el rubio. Ella todavía no lograba determinar qué le pasaba con él. Sentía que al ser la única persona con la que él se estaba llevando tan bien, ella tenía la obligación de aliviar sus males y hacerlo sentir bien. Luna sabía bien el efecto que tenía en la gente: casi siempre acudían a ella, aún sin saberlo, cuando necesitaban sentirse bien o solucionar un problema. A ella no le estorbaba, por supuesto; de todas maneras, su padre le había enseñado muy bien eso desde pequeña. Al fin y al cabo, Luna había cuidado de él cuando su madre falleció.

Pero Draco no había acudido a ella por ayuda; incluso parecía molesto con la idea de recibir ayuda. Se había sincerado con ella y Luna pensó que tan solo eran cosas que se moría por decirlas en voz alta. Aun así, era Luna la que lo buscaba; porque aún si él quería solucionar sus problemas solos, ella podía estar ahí cuando él quisiera desahogarse. Ella podía ver en él las batallas internas, pero también podía ver un alma herida que necesitaba sanarse para poder reflejar en el exterior el buen hombre que él era.

Luego de que recogieran la mesa, Harry y Ron dijeron que tenían una sorpresa:

\- Vamos a acampar aquí hoy.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron las tres chicas. Ginny y Hermione ya se estaban imaginando un largo baño caliente; mientras que Luna preguntó porque no entendió bien lo que dijeron. La rubia miraba un tanto desubicada la cara de sus amigos, tratando de recibir alguna pista. Draco le murmuró la respuesta al oído.

\- Andamos una tienda con tres habitaciones, apenas para nosotros. – dijo Ron. Luna y Draco se volvieron a ver por un segundo y luego quitaron la mirada. – Bueno, no apenas…

\- Yo no tengo que dormir en una cama, puedo hacerlo en el suelo de ser necesario – dijo el rubio.

\- Obviamente – dijo Harry, que había visto la interacción de ellos dos.

Sacaron la tienda de acampar del canguro de Harry y comenzaron a montarla. Desde afuera parecía una tienda de campaña para una persona, pero al entrar pudieron ver tres pequeñas habitaciones, cada una con una cama tamaño queen y una sala de estar que se unía con una cocina pequeña. Era bastante acogedor, en especial porque había ciertos adornos Weasleys que hacían sentir la estancia como un hogar. Luego de que cada uno escogiera una habitación (y Draco el sillón en el que dormiría), se reunieron de nuevo en la sala de estar.

\- ¡Ay! – dijo de pronto Luna. Todos se voltearon a verla para descubrir una expresión triste en su cara. – No ando pijama.

\- Tal vez no la necesites – respondió Draco. Inmediatamente se ruborizó y bajó cabeza, maldiciéndose por haber abierto la bocota. Todos lo miraban, atónitos, sin poder creer lo que esa frase insinuaba. El color había dejado la cara de todos, excepto las de Draco y Luna.

\- Cierto. Tal vez podamos hacer algo más que dormir – mencionó Luna, que no se había percatado del malentendido. Draco hizo un ruidito con la garganta, tratando de no reír de la vergüenza. Pasó una mano por su frente y su pelo, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo. La chica podía ser tan inocente a veces.

\- ¡Cartas! – saltó Ron, que empezaba a tener las orejas coloradas. – Yo traje cartas y ajedrez mágico.

Draco se frotó la nuca, incapaz de mirar a sus acompañantes. Había sentido pena frente a ellos antes, claro. Pero era más una vergüenza de sentirse inferior o en deuda con alguien. La pena que estaba experimentando en ese momento se debía a que el malentendido lo había dejado pensativo, casi tentado. No pudo evitar pensar en la figura de la rubia. Agradeció el hecho de que decidió ponerse un pantalón deportivo flojo. Oyó que Luna hacía un comentario feliz mientras daba unos leves saltitos. Podía sentir la mirada aniquilante de Potter. El rubio sabía que el ojiverde trataba de proteger a Luna, pero, hasta ese momento, Draco no pensó que hubiese algo de que protegerla. No era como si él fuese a tirársele encima mientras la chica dormía, pero Draco percibía que la rubia era una buena mujer, con un alma inocente, que valía la pena conservarse; mientras que él estaba dañado, y probablemente no le traería nada bueno a ella. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensando que tal vez ya se había convertido en una carga para ella y no se había dado cuenta.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando y platicando. Hermione había llevado un libro y estaba sumida en él. Draco le ganó una partida de ajedrez a Harry, pero perdió ante Ron, que se tomó muy en serio su gane. El pelirrojo se puso en pie e hizo un baile ridículo mientras cantaba "Weasley es el rey". Luna jugaba sola con las cartas, mientras Ginny le peinaba el cabello. Ambas se detuvieron para ver a Ron y reírse. El rubio dijo algo de revancha y Ron se sentó, inflando el pecho.

\- Ron. – llamó Harry, que venía entrando. – Ya es de noche.

\- Oh – dijo Ron, el color pareció desaparecer tras sus pecas, y tragó saliva. Luna y Ginny se miraron sin entender. – Bueno, Malfoy, por más que me encantaría patear tu trasero de nuevo, los niños grandes tienen cosas que hacer.

El pelirrojo se levantó, él y Harry salieron de la tienda. Draco se volteó y guardó silencio. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo con ellos y menos con las chicas, por lo que no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué tal si empiezo a hacer la cena? – preguntó el rubio, luego de unos cinco minutos, poniéndose de pie.

\- No. – murmuró Hermione, detrás del libro. Draco se quedó donde estaba, abrió y cerró la boca, confundido.

\- Lo que quiere decir es que no es necesario. Harry dijo que trajo unas pizzas – dijo Ginny. - ¿Quieres darle otra partida? – añadió señalando con la cabeza el ajedrez.

Luna dejó las cartas al tiempo que Ginny y Draco empezaban una partida. Salió de la tienda de campaña, dispuesta a traer la pizza. No vio a los chicos, al inicio, hasta que prestó atención y había un pequeño camino iluminado con lo que parecían ser luciérnagas. Siguió el camino y al tiempo encontró a Ron y Harry. Ambos estaban colocando estas pequeñas esferas de luz (que resultaron ser bombillos muggles encantados), formando el camino. Luna no había hecho ruido por lo que ellos no sabían que ella estaba ahí. La rubia quedó maravillada con el trabajo que ellos estaban haciendo. Luego pensó que ella tenía mucha hambre, por lo que era mejor volver a la tienda con la pizza de una vez. Abrió la boca, pero Harry se le adelantó:

\- No puedo creer que le vayas a proponer matrimonio. – Luna abrió los ojos.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella y los secretos de Ronald? Estaba descubriendo todos. Al carajo. La pizza podía esperar, dio media vuelta y oyó la voz de Ron:

\- Ven, Luna, si ya nos has descubierto, por lo menos ayúdanos.

No sonaba molesto, más bien un tanto risueño. Luna se volteó, roja y apenada. Asintió y comenzó a ayudar.

x x x

Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia, dado que la Weasley no era tan buena jugando y tardaba mucho en mover una pieza. Además, aunque no quería admitirlo, el hecho de que Luna aun no había regresado lo inquietaba. Como si pudiera leerle la mente, la pelirroja murmuró:

\- Pronto volverá. Seguro se distrajo. - Movió su alfil de tal manera que Draco tenía acceso fácil al rey.

Hermione cerró el libro y lo apartó. Se acercó a ellos, frotándose el estómago, y ojeó la partida. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba a punto de perder. Sin embargo, Draco tan solo miró la entrada de la tienda y movió una pieza al azar.

\- ¿Te duele el estómago? – preguntó Ginny, que no se había dado cuenta lo que acababa de pasar en el juego, señalando cómo la morocha se pasaba las manos por el vientre.

\- ¿Qué? No. Tengo hambre – mintió ella.

\- Yo también. ¿Cuándo vendrán ellos?

\- Yo iré a buscar – dijo Draco.

Ellas sonrieron maliciosamente. En eso entraron Ron, Harry y Luna. Venían con una gran sonrisa. Ginny suplicó a su novio por comida, Harry miró a Luna.

\- ¿Nos ayudan a encender la estufa para hacer las pizzas? – preguntó ella, sin quitar la sonrisa. Draco y Ginny se levantaron sin pensarlo. Cuando la pelirroja se iba a voltear para llamar a su hermano, Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se la llevó.

Ron se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó. Ella le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la nariz.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Pasa que te amo – murmuró Ron. Hermione no recordaba haberle visto antes esa actitud de galán, pero no le incomodó en lo más mínimo. – Te tengo una sorpresa. Ven conmigo.

La tomó de la mano y salieron de la tienda.

x x x

Harry, Ginny, Draco y Luna no tardaron mucho en hacer las tres pizzas grandes que llevaba el ojiverde en el canguro. Mientras estaban comiendo, Harry y Luna no paraban de sonreír. Estaban contentos por sus amigos. Probablemente no los mirarían hasta la mañana para oír todos los detalles. Luna se sentía contenta de haber ayudado y esperaba que a Hermione le gustara todo lo que habían planeado. Para Harry esto era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en las vacaciones. Él sabía que Ron estaba planeando hacerle la pregunta desde hace meses, pero nunca se decidía en cómo hacerlo. Desde hace tres semanas que el pelirrojo no había mencionado la idea de matrimonio, y Harry no podía entender qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión repentinamente.

\- ¿Amor? – dijo Ginny mientras dejaba su slice de pizza en el plato. – De casualidad, ¿andas en el canguro alguna bebida que no sea agua?

\- Claro. – dijo Harry al tiempo que introducía la mano en el dichoso canguro y rebuscaba. – Preparé limonada rosa, la que tanto te gu… Pero, ¿qué?

Harry se puso casi verde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luna soltó un chillido, lo que hizo que Draco y Ginny volvieran a ver. Allí, en la mano de Harry, se encontraba la caja azul con el anillo de compromiso.

* * *

Espero les esté gustando :)


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – preguntó ella señalando el camino marcado por las luces. Él asintió, orgulloso.

Ron y Hermione iban caminando de la mano, él siendo todo un caballero y ella feliz de pasar un tiempo a solas con él sin que alguno estuviese preocupado. Durante la tarde, Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que no ganaba nada preocupándose: si estaba embarazada no podía hacer más que aceptarlo y seguir adelante; si no estaba embarazada, tendrían más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita oficial? – le preguntó Ron. Ella lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

Claro que la recordaba. Luego de la guerra y una vez que sus vidas volvieron a una normalidad más estandarizadas, Ron la invitó a comer y a ver una película muggle que ella quería ver hace tiempo. Sin embargo, la comida les cayó tan mal que tuvieron que devolverse a la Madriguera para que Molly Weasley pudiera curarlos.

\- La recuerdo muy bien – murmuró ella, sonriendo.

\- Bueno, no por eso. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije luego de que mamá nos curara? – Hermione calló, pensativa, y luego negó con la cabeza – Te dije que lamentaba haber sido un tonto y haber esperado tanto para poder tenerte entre mis brazos. – Ella se sonrojó mientras Ron le besaba la mano.

\- Valió la espera – le dijo ella.

Llegaron a un campo donde las luces formaban un corazón. Ambos guardaron silencio, dándose un momento para observar el paisaje. Ron notó que Hermione comenzó a temblar levemente. Él también estaba nervioso, por supuesto, pero lo había pensado mucho desde hace meses y tenía sentido. Su vida tenía sentido junto a ella. La morocha hacía sus días mejor. Aun cuando el trabajo los consumía y casi no podían verse, los pocos momentos que podían pasar juntos eran lo mejor. Por eso habían decidido irse a vivir juntos: porque al menos podían pasar las noches juntos. Y no se trataba del sexo que eran libres de hacer cuando les placiera; se trataba de poder hablarse luego de un día agotador y demostrarse que había amor en el mundo, el cual valía la pena conservar.

Había una manta en el suelo, y Ron le ayudó a sentarse ahí. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, casi pareciera que no estaba respirando. Él se sentía satisfecho con ese gesto. No hacía falta esmerarse tanto para hacerle aquella pregunta, él lo sabía, sabía que ella diría que sí. Pero ella se merecía todo y lo mejor, y él trabajaría el resto de su vida por dárselo. Una vez que él se sentó junto a ella, movió la varita y aparecieron entre ellos fresas con chocolate y unas copas con champaña.

Hermione se sentía incapaz de hablar. Sentía que lloraría si lo intentara, y quería guardar su voz para responder el monosílabo adecuado cuando llegara el momento. Sentía los fuertes latidos en su pecho, pero nada arruinaría ese momento. Alzaron las copas, brindando por tantos años de esa compleja relación. Aunque Ron sabía que ambos estaban listos para la pregunta, él no quería apresurarse y disfrutar el momento.

Se quedaron allí sentados, ella recostada en su hombro, él abrazándola. Con la otra mano tanteó en su pantalón, pero no encontró la cajita que estaba buscando y su sonrisa se desdibujó.

x x x

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – murmuró Draco. No estaba seguro si Potter le estaba proponiendo matrimonio a la Weasley y el solo pensarlo le incomodaba mucho. La pelirroja tampoco decía nada y el rubio estaba seguro que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

\- Es… es de Ron – dijo Luna. - ¡Harry! Tenemos que ir a dejársela.

\- ¿Ron? – dijo Ginny, la decepción en su voz. Carraspeó. – Momento, ¿Ron le va a pedir matrimonio a Hermione?

\- No sin esto – dijo Luna. Zarandeó a Harry, poniéndose en pie.

El chico parecía no reaccionar. Se sentía un tonto. ¿En qué momento se le había podido olvidar devolverle eso a Ron? Tendría que apresurarse, antes de que el pelirrojo hiciera la pregunta. Él también se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar la capa invisible en su canguro.

\- Vamos – le dijo a Luna.

Ambos salieron de la tienda de campaña sin mirar a Draco ni Ginny, que todavía parecían no reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tenemos que ser muy silenciosos, no podemos arruinarles este momento – murmuraba Luna. Se pusieron la capa y sus pantorrillas quedaron expuestas. Ambos bajaron la mirada, sintiendo el aire en la zona. Se volvieron a ver a los ojos. – Yo te llevo. – Harry hizo una mueca. – O… o yo me quedo y vas tú.

Algo en su tono de voz le dio a entender a Harry que ella realmente quería ir. Sin decir nada, le ofreció su espalda y emprendieron el camino. Fue un tanto incómodo, porque Harry tenía que ir muy encorvado para que la capa los cubriera, y Luna iba casi acostada en su espalda aferrándose a él con un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

\- Ahí están… ya los veo… Luna, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

\- ¿Harry?… Llegamos tarde

x x x

Ron trató de fingir que no se le había olvidado lo más importante. Le decía a Hermione lo mucho que la amaba, la besaba y le recordaba momentos de su relación. Estaba tratando de maquinar algo, tal vez murmurar algo "accio anillo" …pero entonces mataría el momento. Se maldijo por un segundo. Y a Harry. Maldito, Harry.

\- ¿Amor? – dijo de pronto Hermione. Lo dijo suave y Ron notó que se había estado aguantando las ganas de hablar desde hace rato. – No te pongas tenso...

Como había dicho, no hacía falta esmerarse para hacer la pregunta, pero cómo hacer la pregunta sin el anillo. La miró a los ojos. Ella lo miraba con amor, lo miraba diciéndole que estaba lista, diciendo que era el momento. Se pusieron uno frente al otro.

Ron tomó aire: era el momento. Con o sin anillo, ambos se merecían esto.

\- Mione, como dije antes…En nuestra primera cita pude admitir lo tonto que había sido por esperar tanto. Me lamento no haber iniciado nuestra relación desde antes. Y es que… todo el tiempo contigo ha sido maravilloso. Poniendo de lado lo increíble que me haces sentir, son las ganas de hacerte sentir maravillosa lo que me tiene aquí frente a ti. – ella no aguantó más y dejó las lágrimas correr por su cara. – Quiero esforzarme por darte todo lo que te mereces. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, porque eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo. Hermione, ¿te casarías conmigo?

x x x

Ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Harry y Luna fueron incapaces de decir o hacer algo. Se quedaron en silencio viendo como Hermione susurraba un "¡Sí!" antes de tirarle los brazos alrededor del cuello al pelirrojo y abrazarlo. Harry sintió que Luna lo estaba abrazando, no solo aferrándose a él. El ojiverde sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a la rubia. Esta sacó la caja con el anillo de la capa de invisibilidad y con la varita la llevó flotando a unos centímetros de la pareja, la caja se abrió y permaneció flotando a centímetros de la espalda de Hermione.

Ron vio la caja y la tomó en su mano derecha. Ni siquiera trató de observar a los alrededores, buscando a la persona responsable, porque nada de eso importaba. Separó a Hermione un poco y puso el anillo entre ellos. Ella no dejaba de llorar; una vez que él le colocó el anillo, ella tomó la cara de él entre sus manos y lo besó.

Harry y Luna dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a devolverse hacia la tienda. Una vez que estuvieron en la entrada, se quitaron la capa, pero Luna no se bajó. Harry percibió que estaba llorando. Probablemente no quería que la viera. Él le acariciaba el antebrazo. Luna se limpió las lágrimas y se bajó. Harry se dio media vuelta y le frotó la mejilla. La gente se comprometía todos los días, pero ver a dos de sus amigos darse tanto amor era algo inexplicable.

\- El amor es la maravilla más especial de todas, ¿no crees?

\- Es lo más poderoso. – acordó Harry.

Ambos entraron en la tienda y Ginny los atacó con preguntas, a las que ellos respondieron alegres. Draco sonrió de medio lado al ver a la rubia tan contenta.

x x x

Entrada la noche, Harry y Ginny se fueron a su habitación y cerraron las cortinas. Habían estado tan melosos en los últimos minutos que Draco y Luna prefirieron ir afuera de la tienda, en caso de que la pareja no fuera exactamente a dormir. Ella no dejaba de sonreír. Se sentaron en el suelo, disfrutando de la noche fría. Él se sentó cerca, sin querer admitirlo, no quería estar lejos de ella.

\- ¿No te hace feliz, Draco? – Él la miró sin entender. – El amor.

\- Pero es entre ellos, ¿yo que tengo que ver?

\- Pues nada directamente, supongo. Pero existe. El amor existe y eso me hace feliz.

Luna colocó los brazos encima de sus rodillas y se volteó para ver al rubio. Este parecía estar pensando mucho lo que ella acababa de decir. Ella se sentía intoxicada en felicidad. Le parecía increíble que dos personas se amaran tanto para jurarse estar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Y estaba feliz por ellos, además.

¿- Te has…? ¿Has amado alguna vez?

\- Sí, muchísimas veces – respondió ella y Draco levantó mucho las cejas. – Amé a mi mamá y a mi papá. Amo a mis amigos. Amo muchas cosas, Draco.

\- No… pero… ¿Has amado como… ellos dos se aman?

Luna no había dejado de ver al rubio. Dejó de sonreír, pensando en una respuesta. Draco parecía incómodo, como si estuviese deseando no haber preguntado. Se frotaba los brazos, tratando de no sentir el frío. Ella se le acercó un poco, pero él no pareció notarlo. Luna recordó, de pronto, tenerlo en su cama y poder observarlo. Se ruborizó un poco.

\- Supongo que no… Creo que, para llegar a ese nivel de amor, se necesita alguien que devuelva el sentimiento. ¿Tú…? – el aire se escapó de su cuerpo y no pudo continuar. No estaba segura de querer saber. Tal vez eso había sentido el rubio al preguntarle a ella. Tal vez no. Tal vez… De pronto recordó haberlo visto en Hogwarts en diferentes ocasiones con diferentes mujeres. Tragó saliva.

\- No. – respondió el secamente. Miró a Luna y le sonrió amargamente: - "Los Malfoy no tienen tiempo para esas tonterías".

Él comenzó a mirar el cielo. Podían observar demasiadas estrellas. No había rastro de la luna, pero la noche era bastante hermosa. Luna tocó el hombro de él con el índice y le dio unos golpecitos, para llamar su atención. Él asintió, pero no la miró.

\- Si no tienes tiempo, tal vez… No, estoy segura que llegará una persona que detenga el tiempo para ti.

Guardaron silencio por un gran rato. Disfrutaban estar uno a la par del otro, no solo porque eran la fuente de calor del otro, sino porque el silencio no era incómodo. Luna no quería mirarlo, sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos que la hacían sentir un tanto débil. Estaba tan feliz por sus amigos que sentía que las paredes que la protegían estaban fallando, se sentía vulnerable. No le disgustaba, pero se sentía intranquila. Estaba segura que Draco no haría nada para lastimarla en ese momento; pero era esa confianza en él lo que la inquietaba más.

Draco suspiró. ¿En qué estaría pensando Lovegood? La chica llevaba mucho rato en silencio y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Quería saber qué pasaba por la mente de ella. Se sentía muy a gusto con ella, pero tanta comodidad le molestaba. ¿Qué tenía ella para que él reaccionara así? ¿Qué pasaría con ella si se acercara más a él? Quería asegurarse que ella seguiría siendo el increíble ser que era: soñador, inocente y puro. Se regañó a sí mismo por pensar de esa manera y, al mismo tiempo, se maldijo por haber sido participe de su tortura mientras estuvo en la Mansión Malfoy. Estaba harto de pertenecer a esa familia.

Ella dijo que había amado a sus padres. Él no entendía mucho eso. Él respetaba a su papá y le tenía cariño por haberle dado todos sus caprichos. Pero cada uno de esos caprichos se los había cobrado en su adolescencia y Draco no estaba seguro ahora de querer a su padre. Su mamá, por otra parte, muchas veces lo mimaba de más. Eso le gustaba a él, que alguien hiciera más de la cuenta por mantenerlo feliz. Pero su mamá demandaba lo mismo de otros y su padre nunca le dejó ser ese tipo de hijo. Ella quería que él estuviese siempre con ella; en especial ahora que su padre seguía en Azkaban. Su madre le rogaba constantemente para que hiciera algo con el fin de sacar a su padre de la prisión mágica. Nunca podría confesarle que él no tenía intención de que eso pasara.

Por otra parte, todavía había conflictos sin solucionar, por supuesto, como el hecho de que su cuerpo parecía rechazar cualquier acción de amabilidad o gratitud; pero en una semana se iría de esa casa de playa y comenzaría una nueva vida. Estaba listo para demostrarse que era capaz de llevar la vida que quería. De pronto se sintió emocionado por la idea de vivir solo y fuera de la sombra de sus padres. Sonrió. Entonces se dio cuenta que Lovegood lo estaba mirando.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó, un tanto desorientado. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonreía, pero no disimulaba que lo miraba. Él no sabía porque sonreía ella, pero él no quería hacer más que sonreír en ese momento y ella parecía ser la compañía adecuada para sonreírse así.

Ella lo miraba fascinada. Ese día había empezado un tanto extraño, pero todo estaba mejorando. El hecho de que él decidiera dar el paso y atreverse a pasar el día con personas que antes repudiaba significó mucho para ella. Le encantaba que las personas dieran chance a cambiar de veces en cuando. La vida era muy corta para experimentar las mismas cosas todo el tiempo. En especial aquellas que envenenaban el alma. Luna bostezó y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

Draco se quedó estático, no quiso moverse para evitar incomodarla. Él tenía frío, la ropa que andaban (que era la misma que habían sudado todo el día) estaba hecha para que la persona que la usara se sintiera fresca; pero en un clima como ese lo que provocaba era frío. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar los escalofríos que sentía a causa del viento. Luna sonrió, ella también comenzaba a sentir frío. Lo mejor sería ir adentro, de por si comenzaba a sentirse cansada por todo el esfuerzo físico que había hecho. Levantó la cabeza, le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla a Malfoy antes de ponerse en pie. Pero él la estaba viendo…

Durante un segundo, sus labios estuvieron unidos. Ambos abrieron los ojos gracias a la sorpresa. Se separaron rápidamente. Luna se pasó la lengua por los labios y Draco dirigió la vista a ellos. Ella se dio cuenta y miró los de él. Ambos se ruborizaron y miraron en direcciones opuestas. Malfoy carraspeó. Ella se puso en pie mascullando cosas.

\- …A la cama – murmuró Luna, tan avergonzada que ni cuenta se dio que la primera parte de su oración se perdió. El rubio se volteó tan veloz que sintió que su cuello se tensaba.

\- ¿Q-qué? – soltó él, apenas audible. Fue casi un susurró del viento. Tragó saliva, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ir. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que, en realidad, había dicho. Él se pasaba la mano por la nuca, tratando de calmar el dolor.

\- Yo. Yo me voy a mi cama. – dijo lentamente. – Bu-buenas noches. – añadió y entró en la tienda.

x x x

Durante el desayuno, Harry y Ginny seguían bastante melosos. Estaban tan empalagosos que no habían notado que los rubios ni se miraban. Estos últimos habían dormido bastante mal. Luna daba vueltas en su cama, inquieta. Cada vez que recordaba el roce de labios sentía la sangre irse a su cara. Mientras que, en la sala de estar, Draco se había quedado en el sillón con los ojos abiertos, esperando a que las horas pasaran. Escuchaba a la rubia moverse y se preguntaba si estaba dormida. Tal vez ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Tal vez ninguno podía borrar ese momento de sus mentes.

Ron y Hermione entraron mientras ellos recogían los platos. Ginny se abalanzó sobre ellos. La pareja no quiso contar mucho, tan solo anunció que estaban comprometidos. La felicidad que inundaba a Luna ayer en la noche había desaparecido. Estaba feliz, por supuesto, pero luego de felicitarlos con un abrazo, no tocó el tema. Draco se limitó a decir "Felicidades", antes de salir de la tienda. La rubia pensó en ir detrás de él para ver qué le sucedía, pero decidió que era mejor permanecer lejos de él hasta entender por qué le afectaba tanto lo que sucedía con Draco. Ellos miraron a Luna, sin entender por qué no había salido con él.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería empezar el viaje hacia la casa. Draco y Luna iban de últimos nuevamente, ambos mirando el suelo. Ninguno podía entender siquiera por qué tenían tanta pena. Draco tenía una idea… Pero si esa idea era verdadera y él sí había querido besarla de verdad, ¿por qué ella también sentía vergüenza? ¿Será que ella también quería besarlo? Luna, por su parte, sentía que se había expuesto mucho frente al chico y eso la incomodaba. Él no entendería a menos que ella se lo dijera, pero ese roce de labios fue más intenso que los besos que había dado en la fiesta. Eso le daba pena. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella no dejaba de pasarse la lengua por los labios, y cada vez que lo hacía echaba miradas furtivas al rubio.

Cuando llegaron al inicio del camino. Draco se despidió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de sus padres. El resto miró a Luna, mientras se despedían del rubio con la mano, dado que no reaccionó.

Al llegar a la casa, Ginny y Hermione corrieron a los baños, listas para ducharse. Harry dijo que se le antojaba nadar un poco, y se fue al mar. El pelirrojo pasó a la cocina, dispuesto a buscar algo de comer. Luna se iba a sentar en la sala de estar, pero vio que había una pequeña lechuza negra en el sillón del frente. Debajo suyo, un sobre escarlata. Tomó el sobre mientras se dirigía a la cocina para buscar agua y algo de comer para la lechuza. Pero al leer el destinatario se quedó helada.

" _Consultorio médico del Dr. Ferninand Higgins_

 _Especializado en estudios obstétricos en brujas._

 _Resultados de Hermione Jane Granger"_

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ronald! ¡Ronald! – chilló Luna. El pelirrojo entró en la sala de estar corriendo, traía lo que parecía ser un pedazo de pan en la boca. Sus ojos estaban bastante abiertos, claramente asustado por los gritos de la rubia. Ella le dio la carta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tomó el sobre, perdiendo color en su rostro. Claramente estaba tentado a abrirlo, pero no lo hizo. Luna lo miraba, expectante. Tan solo anoche se habían comprometido y ya hoy debían enfrentar una batalla muy fuerte. Le ayudó a sentarse una vez que se dio cuenta que él no reaccionaba. Le quitó el pan de la boca y acarició su brazo, mostrándole su apoyo. El pelirrojo tenía la mirada perdida. Ella corrió a la cocina y le llevó un vaso con agua, que él bebió en pocos segundos. Oyeron una puerta abrir y cerrarse en el piso superior. Ron miró a la rubia, se puso en pie y ella lo abrazó.

Se quedaron así por un momento. Él temblaba levemente, y se aferraba a ella. Aunque se moría por abrir ese sobre y matar su angustia, existía la posibilidad de ser padre a la que no podría huir más. Le reconfortaba la presencia de la chica, pero debía enfrentar aquello con su, ahora, comprometida. Sabía que cuando Luna lo soltara, habría llegado el momento de encarar la situación. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se separó lentamente. Sin decir una palabra, le abrió el paso hacia las escaleras.

Ron entró en la habitación. Hermione estaba de espaldas a él, escogiendo la ropa que se colocaría. Parecía tranquila y feliz después del baño. El viaje cerro abajo no había sido más sencillo que la subida, por lo que ella debía estar muy cansada. Ron pudo ver el anillo en su mano y suspiró.

\- ¿Mione? – Ella se volvió, sonriendo al verlo. De pronto la cara del chico le preocupó. Se acercó y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él le enseñó el sobre. - ¿Lo vemos juntos?

Hermione miró el sobre y luego a su novio. Se mordió el labio y tomó el pequeño sobre rojizo. Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama. El chico permaneció donde estaba. Aunque podía tratarse de su futura hija o hijo, debía respetar que en ese momento se trataba más del cuerpo de ella que otra cosa. La morocha abrió el sobre, temblando, y sacó las dos hojas que estaban dentro. Comenzó a leer, por un segundo se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro (el corazón de Ron dio un vuelco), pero esta desapareció inmediatamente. Ella comenzó a llorar y se tapó la boca con la mano izquierda. Una vez que hubo terminado, dejó el papel de lado y miró a su novio.

Lentamente, él se acercó a la cama y se sentó a la par de ella. La abrazó, todavía sin entender que pasaba. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, él murmuró:

\- ¿Estamos embarazados? – Notó que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, no había dejado de llorar en todo este tiempo. Tomó aire y negó con la cabeza. Él le dio un beso en la frente, pensando en que necesitaba consolarla. Ella sí quería tener hijos y esta era la manera en la que él se enteraba. Pero ella exhaló lentamente antes de decir aquello que rompería el corazón del pelirrojo:

\- Estuvimos.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron y Hermione no habían bajado en muchas horas. Luna miraba preocupaba la puerta de esa habitación cada vez que podía. Pretendía leer un libro mientras paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de estar. Cuando Harry y Ginny bajaron, él fue directo a la cocina y ella se sentó comentando alegremente los términos del contrato de su nuevo trabajo y mencionaba lo emocionada que estaba de llegar a contarle a su familia frente a frente cuando volviera a casa. Luna no prestaba atención y tan solo reaccionaba con "aah", "sí, entiendo", "ajá".

\- Ya casi está lista la cena. Lu, ¿por qué no te vas a bañar? Gin, tú podrías decirle a Ron y a Hermione que bajen…

\- ¿Qué cocinas? – preguntó Ginny, sin poder disimular el asco en su voz.

\- Receta Weasley – le contestó y ella sonrió, cambiando de parecer.

Luna cerró el libro, dándose por vencida, de todas formas, no sabía ni qué acababa de leer. Era verdad que necesitaba bañarse, pero los nervios no la dejaban. Ginny se puso en pie, justo cuando Ron y Hermione salían de su habitación y llegaban al primer piso. Ambos se veían tristes y Luna no sabía cuál opción de los resultados había salido. Iban tomados de la mano y abrigados, a pesar del calor.

\- Chicos – comenzó Ron, llamando la atención de los otros. – Hermione y yo iremos al doctor. Los resultados de… Los resultados de Mione ya llegaron y debemos ir por un chequeo rápido. Volveremos en unas horas.

\- ¿Está… está todo bien, Ron? – preguntó Harry, mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos, buscando indicios de mentiras. Él le devolvió la mirada, pero decidió no contestar a la pregunta.

\- Volveremos pronto – aseguró Hermione sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Sin decir más, la pareja salió de la casa y escucharon un ¡Puf! a los pocos segundos. El silencio reinó en la sala de estar. Una vez que se sentaron a comer en la mesa, Harry tomaba el tenedor y movía los espaguetis en su plato, sin comérselos. Luna movía rápidamente su pierna izquierda; mientras que Ginny se metía un poco de comida y la masticaba lentamente, sin ganas. Era evidente que algo serio estaba pasando entre Ron y Hermione, pero ninguno se atrevía a adivinar qué tan grave era. La rubia no entendía nada, ¿estarían tristes porque no estaban embarazados? No… Eso no tenía sentido, dado su comportamiento en días anteriores. ¿Estarían tristes porque sí estaban embarazados? Porque de ser así, era una mala manera de iniciar la vida de un bebé.

\- ¿Alguien tiene idea de qué hora es? – preguntó Ginny. Sentían que había pasado una eternidad. Habían terminado de comer y se encontraban en la sala de estar, atentos a la chimenea o a una posible Aparición. Luna miró fuera de la ventana, como si la oscuridad pudiese darle una pista. Por otra parte, Harry se quedó pensando y con un pequeño "¡ah, sí!" se acercó a su canguro, que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, y sacó un reloj plateado elegante. Luna sentía que lo había visto antes.

\- Faltan veinte minutos para las once – dijo Harry. Se llevó el reloj de vuelta al sillón y se lo mostró a la rubia. Inmediatamente supo de qué se trataba. – Malfoy dejó esto en mi canguro ayer…

El mensaje estaba implícito. Luna tomó el reloj y suspiró. No era el momento para añadir otra preocupación más a su mente. Ya se ocuparía de devolverle el accesorio al rubio. Los tres permanecieron en la sala de estar, sin hablar y sin mirarse.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, la chimenea se encendió y Ron apareció por ella. Tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos. Pareció sorprendido de verlos despiertos.

\- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – saltó Ginny, toda la preocupación que había callado estaba presente en su voz. Harry le tomó la mano y la guió para que se sentara junto a él. Ron se sentó a la par de Luna, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía no parpadear del todo.

\- Voy a contarles todo, porque Hermione así lo quiso. Por favor… Esperen a que termine…

Ron habló con tanto dolor en su voz que Luna sintió un nudo en la garganta. El pelirrojo comenzó contando que desde hace unas tres semanas tenían la leve sospecha de que iban a ser padres (Harry y Ginny abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidos por la confesión). Estaban muy estresados con el trabajo y la noticia de un posible embarazo no les había caído muy bien. Sufrían de insomnio y la relación de ellos también se vio afectada. Incluso habían dudado en ir a la casa de la playa, pero Hermione estaba segura que un cambio de aire les haría bien.

\- Por eso los vómitos repentinos de Hermione… - susurró Ginny y su hermano asintió, bajando la cabeza. Luna sabía que para Harry y la pelirroja las piezas estaban empezando a calzar, tal y como le había sucedido a ella. Pero todavía faltaban unas cuantas para tener la imagen completa.

\- Sí… Todo empeoró gracias a la fiebre que le dio. Por eso decidimos ir al doctor y sacarnos las dudas. Nos hicieron análisis a los dos, para estudiar si era posible que fuésemos padres biológicos. – Ron hablaba seriamente y su voz se quebró un poco. Luna le tomó la mano y la apretó levemente. Él carraspeó y continuó: - Pero fueron tantos exámenes que el doctor nos advirtió que tardarían un tanto más…

\- Pero en el mundo muggle hay unas barras que te dicen si hay bebé o no – interrumpió Harry, un tanto indignado y sin entender.

\- El cuerpo de una bruja es diferente – le dijo Ginny. – Hay magia subconsciente que puede esconder o proteger al bebé…

No se oía ni el golpeteo de las olas. Era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido para escuchar a Ron. Luna sintió que él pelirrojo también estaba apretando su mano. Ella usó su pulgar para acariciarle el dorso de la mano. Algo le dijo que, si ella no estuviese ahí, Ronald se estaría derrumbando. Él tan solo alzó la cabeza, dispuesto a terminar su historia. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Ginny sintió que dejaba de respirar por un segundo. Jamás había visto a su hermano en ese estado.

\- Los resultados llegaron mientras veníamos del cerro. – tragó saliva para que las lágrimas no salieran.

El suspenso los estaba matando. Harry y Ginny no despegaban los ojos del pelirrojo, inclusive se inclinaron un tanto hacia adelante, poniéndole el peso a sus rodillas.

\- ¿Qué decían los resultados? – susurró Luna con su voz tan suave que reconfortó un poco a Ron. Este se volvió hacia ella y dijo:

\- Hermione perdió al bebé.

Luna sintió el agarre de Ron más fuerte, pero no pudo reaccionar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle la cara, pero la rubia ni se preocupó en quitarlas. Tenía los ojos del pelirrojo fijos en los de ella. Ginny también lloraba silenciosamente y Harry sentía que iba a vomitar. Él abrazó a la pelirroja, para darle apoyo y también porque creyó que su propio corazón se detendría en ese momento si no lo hacía. Ron no dijo nada por un buen rato y nadie quiso romper el silencio.

\- ¿Significa… significa que no pueden… no podrán…? – trató de decir Harry. El pelirrojo se sentía incapaz de mirar a su mejor amigo en ese momento. Sabía que, si miraba esos ojos verdes, se rompería.

\- Los resultados dicen lo contrario. Pero… No es una buena señal que el primer embarazo se pierda. Las probabilidades de que vuelva a pasar…

\- Oh, Ron – sollozó Ginny y hundió su cara en el pecho de su novio.

Luna suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre. Cuando pudo hablar, lo hizo con una voz firme pero suave; no estaba segura ni cómo le había salido la voz en primer lugar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tenía?

\- Aproximadamente un mes y casi dos semanas… Al parecer el estrés que Hermione experimentó en el trabajo cerca de la tercera y cuarta semana fue lo que… lo que… Tuvieron que sacarlo… Limpiar el útero – Miró a Harry y vio que las lágrimas se le salían detrás de los lentes. Ron comenzó a llorar. Se rindió ante el fuerte deseo de desahogarse. – Hermione saldrá mañana. Yo… No había nada que pudiera hacer…

Nadie dijo más.

Ron lloró por unas horas más, hasta que tuvo la fuerza de soltar a Luna e irse a su habitación. Ginny se había dormido. Harry y Luna se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo el vacío dentro. Hace veinticuatro horas hablaban de lo mágico y especial del amor, y ahora ambos sentían que les habían arrancado la esperanza. Ninguno tuvo palabras para alentarse. El morocho murmuró algo y se llevó a Ginny a su habitación. Luna permaneció ahí, sentada.

En su regazo yacía el reloj plateado. Lo tomó en su mano. Parecía tener un lema en el reverso. Suspiró. ¿Qué tan irónica era la vida? Ella preocupándose por sentir ganas de besar a alguien, preocupándose por qué dirían de ella si lo hacía, preocupándose por tantas tonterías cuando día a día a otras personas se les presentaba desafíos como este. Pensó en lo egoísta que era. Algo en su interior le decía que todo saldría bien para ellos dos, pero no podía proyectarlo en el exterior.

Se colocó el reloj en la muñeca y se permitió llorar hasta dormirse.

x

x

x

Cuando Hermione entró por la chimenea, se topó con una rubia acurrucada en uno de los sillones. Tenía la cara hinchada y la nariz roja. La morocha la observó por un momento. Encontró un reloj plateado entre los dedos de la rubia. Ya iba a ser medio día. No le costó trabajo entender que la noticia le afectado mucho a la rubia.

La zarandeó un poco, susurrándole el nombre. Luna abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta que vio quien estaba al frente suyo. Se irguió en un segundo, despertando completamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ron fue por ti al doctor? – la morocha negó. Tenía una sonrisa débil en el rostro, pero una sonrisa verdadera. – Hermione, ¿cómo estás?

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó más y se sentó junto a la rubia, que no dejaba de mirarla.

\- Estoy bien. Yo… - tomó un respiro largo - no quería ser madre en este momento. Ya sé que existe la posibilidad de que nunca lo sea, pero… Por ahora estoy bien. Hay… - su voz se quebró levemente. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de seguir. – hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, Luna, y debemos aceptarlas o nos ahogaran.

Asintió luego de unos segundos de dedicarse a observar a su amiga, estudiando su expresión.

\- Entonces no lamentaré que no vayas a ser mamá esta vez, si así lo deseas – le dijo la rubia. – Estoy segura que llegará ese momento, y que estarás lista.

Se abrazaron por unos segundos, antes de que Hermione se separara, todavía sonriéndole.

\- ¿Lu?

\- ¿Sí, Hermione?

\- Necesitas un baño.

x x x

Hermione entró en la habitación. Ron estaba dormido, no se había cambiado la ropa ni cubierto con la cobija. Tenía los ojos hinchados y las orejas coloradas. Ella se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó. Ron se despertó de inmediato y la miró asustado. Muchas preguntas azotaron su mente: "¿Cómo había llegado ella?" "¿Qué le dijo el doctor?" "¿Qué hora era?" pero solo una salió de sus labios:

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Ella le acarició el pelo, tirándolo hacia un lado.

\- Estoy bien. Como nueva…

\- Mione, yo… yo lo lamento mucho. Es mi culpa por no cuidar de ti…

\- Ronald. Yo no cuide de mí. – le dijo ella. Le dio un beso en la nariz.

\- No, te fallé.

Hermione no se esperaba esas palabras. Lo miró sin entender. La situación que estaban atravesando era muy complicada y definitivamente no era lo mejor que habían experimentado juntos. Pero si a ella le tocaba vivir esto, se alegraba de que Ron estaba ahí para acompañarla. Esperaba que él hiciera alguna broma tonta que alivianara el ambiente, pero él todavía lucía triste. Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Yo quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, Ronald. Quiero ser madre. Quiero darte todos los hijos que vengan en nuestra vida… - Ron hizo un puchero y cerró los ojos. Ella lo zarandeó, para que la viera a la cara. – Pero no quiero ser madre en este instante. Estos días… han sido muy difíciles. No sabía cómo decírtelo porque no quería defraudarte.

Ron la abrazó. Ambos estaban bien, pero tristes. Se quedaron en cama el resto del día, disfrutando del calor del otro.

x

x

x

Luna estaba en la ducha, sintiendo el agua lavar su cuerpo. No recordaba haber disfrutado esa sensación tanto como en ese momento. Con los cerrados, tan solo se preocupó por sentir el agua caliente pasar desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. El agua no solo le estaba quitando las impurezas y la suciedad del cuerpo, iba un tanto más allá; ella sentía que retiraba de su cuerpo las malas vibras. Se sentía exhausta. Luego de lavarse el pelo y exfoliarse la piel, cerró los ojos. Llevaba varios minutos sintiendo el agua caer en su piel. Sin abrir los ojos, cerró la llave del agua, pero permaneció ahí adentro un poco más.

Luego de secarse, se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Miró el reloj plateado que descansaba en su mesa de noche, como un recordatorio que no podía ignorar. Sentía su pelo gotear en la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo. Por un momento se enojó con su pelo por seguir mojado a pesar de que ella lo había secado con la toalla.

Recordó las palabras de Hermione. A veces se desperdicia el tiempo queriendo modificar las malas situaciones que vivimos, sin ver que al mismo tiempo hay experiencias que no se repiten. Era un buen día para aceptar que hay cosas que no pueden cambiar. A veces eran situaciones, a veces eran sentimientos. Decidida, se vistió, tomó el reloj y salió de la habitación.

Al salir de la casa pudo ver a Harry y a Ginny caminando hacia el mar, pensó en decirles a dónde se dirigía, pero algo le dijo que no había tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, ella iba casi trotando. Sostenía en su mano derecha el reloj, casi agradeciendo su existencia.

Cuando llegó a ver las flores amarillas, estas le parecieron más alegres que antes. Sonrió y se acercó a la puerta. Tocó. No parecía haber nadie adentro.

No podía darse por vencida.

Tocó de nuevo y esta vez le pareció oír un murmullo adentro. Su corazón se aceleró, no entendía por qué, pero su instinto estaba realmente alerta. Sacó su varita y abrió la puerta.

x x x

Ginny abrazaba a Harry. Ambos se sentían todavía tristes, en especial, porque ninguno sabía cómo podían ayudar a sus amigos. Harry quería hablar con ella, pero no encontraba las palabras.

\- ¿Es de mal gusto hacerles un pastel? – Harry la miró. - ¿Qué? Los pasteles siempre me animan…

\- Creo que es brillante. ¿Gin?

El agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas. La brisa era suave y fresca, mientras que ellos sentían una tormenta dentro. Toda la información que habían recibido en las últimas horas les robaba la paz. La pelirroja se separó un poco de él para poder observarle el rostro. Él parecía estar pensando mucho las palabras.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿A ti te gustaría… te gustaría formar una familia conmigo? – Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, casi escandalizada. – ¡No en este momento! Pero… ya sabes… en algún momento… No quiero asustarte, es solo que…

\- Sí.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Y la abrazó con fuerza. Si bien él no se sentía listo ni para ser padre ni para casarse, oírla decir aquello le devolvió la alegría. Le daba esperanzas. No era necesario expandir más su respuesta, o el tema per se, por lo que ambos tan solo se besaron suavemente.

\- ¿Me ayudas con el pastel?

x x x

Dentro de la estancia había una mezcla de olores: comida pudriéndose, alcohol, sudor, sal y tierra. Luna iba de puntillas, pero avanzando rápido. Al ver hacia la sala de estar se detuvo en seco. Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado en uno de los sillones. En la mesa del café había al menos siete botellas, bastante gruesas, vacías y una que tenía un líquido oscuro. Él vestía la misma ropa con la que subieron el cerro. Parecía que había estado bebiendo desde la tarde anterior.

Él la miró, pero desconfió de sí mismo. Se dijo que estaba alucinando. Resopló y bajó la mirada. Agarró la botella y tomó un sorbo. Hizo una cara de asco, pero tomó otro sorbo.

Ella no sabía qué hacer. Se acercó lentamente.

\- ¿Draco?

\- ¡Shhh! No estás aquí realmente – murmuró él.

La rubia se hincó cerca de él. El olor a alcohol era muy fuerte.

\- No deberías tomar tanto – susurró. Él volvió a resoplar. Ella se acercó un poco más. Malfoy parecía que estaba a punto de dormirse. Debajo de los ojos tenía ojeras muy marcadas y moradas. Luna pudo ver que todavía tenía rastro de los golpes de la otra noche; y decidió acercarse todavía más. Él cerró los ojos. Ella extendió su mano y acarició su rostro.

\- ¿Sí estás aquí? – preguntó él sin abrir los ojos. - ¿O te estoy alucinando de nuevo?

Luna se sorprendió al saber que ya antes se había imaginado que ella estaba ahí. Acarició la frente de él, quitándole el pelo de la cara. Draco hizo un ruidito raro, entre sollozar y reírse, antes de caer dormido. La rubia se le quedó viendo por un momento, sentía un fuego en su pecho que le urgía hacerlo sentir mejor.

Ella comenzó a limpiar el lugar. Le quitó la botella de primero y tiró su contenido en el lavabo. Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar (y oliendo mejor), pensó en prepararle algo de comer. Tal vez intentaría hacer el remedio para la resaca que Harry había logrado el otro día. Abrió la refrigeradora y encontró solo carne y papas. Miró molesta en dirección al rubio, maldiciéndolo. Se sentía preocupada y enojada con él. ¿Qué quería olvidar tanto para llegar a ese punto?

\- Draco, ¿qué carajos has estado comiendo estos días? – dijo al aire.

\- ¿Qué te importa? – preguntó una voz detrás suyo. Ella se dio vuelta, asustada. Él estaba recostado a la pared, con los ojos levemente cerrados. Tenía un leve tinte rojizo en las mejillas. Estaba realmente ebrio. Luna recordó al Draco que había estado en su cama, y no lo encontró en la persona que tenía al frente. - Y dame mi botella.

\- Ve a dormir que yo me encargo – dijo ella.

\- Lárgate.

Draco pronunció esa palabra con una pizca de dolor. Ella lo ignoró y comenzó a hacer un caldo. Abría y cerraba gavetas, buscando especias o algo para darle sabor. Él murmuraba cosas, ella lo oía quejarse de la presencia de ella, acusándola de no estar ahí realmente.

\- Yo sé cuidarme… No necesito a nadie… Cuando quiera me quedo sobrio

\- ¿Tienes sal?

Él parecía querer llorar. Aun así, le señaló una gaveta y ella encontró todo lo que estaba buscando. Se fue a la sala de estar, refunfuñando y murmurando cosas. Luna lo vio sentarse en el suelo de nuevo, buscando con la mirada algo para tomar. Mientras la sopa se hacía, ella rebuscó, en vano, algo para que se le bajara el alcohol. Cuando salió de la cocina, él trataba de quitarse la camisa, pero esta se la había atorado en la cabeza. Ella se acercó y se hincó frente a él. Cuando la camisa no estuvo en su cabeza más, él la miró, como si estuviese resentido con ella.

\- Yo puedo solo.

Luna vio el pecho y el abdomen del rubio. Tenía el cuerpo de un dios griego, definitivamente. Pero en ese momento no se sintió nerviosa por tener al frente suyo semejante espécimen de hombre. Miró la cicatriz de marca tenebrosa y se sentó, suspirando. Quería ayudarlo y no estaba segura de qué hacer.

\- No me mires así. Es más… – murmuró él, mirando para otro lado. – no me mires más…

Parecía un niño jugando a esconderse de otros al taparse sus propios ojos, como si esto le otorgara invisibilidad.

\- ¿Te vas a bañar? – le preguntó Luna al ver que ponía en pie.

Él murmuró algo de que ella desaparecía y se fue tambaleando hasta una puerta al final del pasillo. Luna observó sin decir nada. Oyó el agua correr segundos después. Siguió con su plan de hacer algo de comer. Trataba de distraerse y no preocuparse por él. Luego de un rato, se dijo a sí misma que si el chico no salía en veinte minutos, iría por él.

Hizo puré de papa, pensando que comer carne era muy pesado para un estómago que posiblemente estaba vacío desde la noche anterior. En la cocina había muchas cosas para picar. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió una gaveta repleta de dulces y golosinas muggles. Jamás se lo hubiese imaginado de él. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que él no era lo que ella se había imaginado en primer lugar.

\- ¿Sigues aquí? – escuchó que decía el rubio detrás suyo, percibiendo el berrinche en su voz. Luna se volteó, llevaba en su mano un plato. Abrió la boca con sorpresa: él estaba totalmente desnudo frente a ella. El plato cayó al suelo y se partió en pedazos. Sintió un poco de dolor en su pantorrilla, dado que uno de los pedazos le había cortado la piel. La rubia le asintió, mientras miraba al techo esquivando el cuerpo del rubio. – Entonces no me mires.

Ella tragó saliva. No estaba esperando verlo así en este momento… "No esperaba verlo desnudo en algún momento", se corrigió. Se echó agua fría en la pierna, sintiendo un leve alivio. Definitivamente se había cortado: tenía un poco de sangre en la pantorrilla. Él ya no se tambaleaba, parecía que se le habían quitado un poco los efectos del alcohol al bañarse. Draco se fue al piso de arriba, todavía murmurando cosas. Ella había notado que el semblante de tristeza no se le había quitado.

Luna aprovechó y se dirigió al baño, tratando de buscar algo que calmara el ardor de su cortada. Se maldijo por no recordar cómo curar heridas después de todo lo que le sucedía. Abrió un armario de caoba que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo. Había toallas, sales de baño, geles de baño, pasta de dientes, gazas y una caja que contenía ampollas, la mayoría vacías, y unas cuantas llenas con un líquido verdoso. Tomó las gazas y se envolvió la pantorrilla. Sintiéndose inmediatamente mejor, salió del baño.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, vio que él tan solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior. Un boxer (bastante ajustado) negro, que le cubría apenas lo necesario. Ella pensó que parecía un modelo de revista muggle. Todavía tenía las mejillas rojas, y la mirada perdida. Al menos estaba sentado en el sillón.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – murmuró él al verla. Parecía creer que se había vuelto loco. Luna pensó que probablemente la vez anterior que la alucinó, luego de bañarse ya "ella" había desaparecido. Él se tapó la cara con ambas manos, resoplando. Parecía estresado.

\- Quiero ayudarte.

\- ¡Vete!

\- Déjame ayudarte.

\- No. Largo.

\- Draco, quiero que…

\- Huye.

Se sentó frente a él, intentó tocarle el rostro, pero él le apartó la mano. Todavía parecía triste y sus ojos tenían lágrimas acumuladas. Luna le tomó la mano, pero él se quitó.

\- Vete… Déjame… - suplicaba por lo bajo. – no quiero que pierdas el tiempo aquí… no mereces esto…soy una basura… vete…

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te merezco? – murmuró ella, un tanto dolida, acercándose más. Sintió sus rodillas rozarse.

\- Soy un mal hombre.

\- Draco… tan solo tomaste malas decisiones, eso no te…

\- ¿Ves? Eres demasiado buena… No pierdas el tiempo aquí conmigo…

\- Eres un hombre con una de las almas más hermosas que he conocido.

De pronto él pareció molesto. La empujó y trató de apartarse de ella. La amenazó con hechizarla. La amenazó de muchas maneras. Ella insistió hasta que él gritó:

\- ¡QUE TE LARGUES! NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS. NO TE NECESITO.

Aunque sabía que él decía esas cosas por los efectos del alcohol, ella se levantó. Aunque se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Renqueando un poco, gracias su nueva herida, llegó frente a la puerta principal. De pronto él rompió en llanto.

Lloraba desconsoladamente y Luna supo, supo que no podía rendirse. Él sabía tan bien como ella, que sí la necesitaba, que sí quería que estuviese ahí. Suspirando, ella dio media vuelta y observó por unos segundos, sintiendo que se le partía el alma. Mirando al suelo, él sollozaba ruidosamente. Se veía realmente miserable. No podía siquiera respirar bien de lo mucho que estaba llorando.

Ella volvió a su lado. Se agachó y le levantó la barbilla. Él tenía los ojos rojos, los cuales destacaban con las ojeras que tenía. Ella se hincó, acercándose más al rostro de él.

\- Soy un asco… Te maltraté… ¿Por qué sigues aquí? No hago nada bien, y no hago nada de lo que quiero… Te haré mal… - Ella negaba con la cabeza, pero él no se atrevía a observarla. – Te quiero aquí conmigo porque soy egoísta, ¿sabes? – Luna sintió las lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos. – Porque me haces bien… Pero no puedo… Eres muy buena… No me mereces…

\- Basta, si me vas a decir esas cosas… Necesito que estés sobrio, ¿entiendes, Draco? – él negó con la cabeza, todavía llorando. – Dijiste que podías estar sobrio en cualquier momento, ¿es cierto?

Draco hipó. Su cara estaba roja de tanto llorar y su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Luna estaba tan cerca que sentía que respiraban el mismo aire. Recordó el porqué había ido a la casa de él, tan decidida a dejarse sentir sin pensar. Su corazón latía con violencia.

\- Una ampolla… verde… el baño – susurró él entre sollozos. Se recostó en el sillón, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

Luna fue al baño y buscó la caja que había visto antes. Comprendió, con tristeza, por qué había tantas ampollas vacías. Se secó las lágrimas y tomó una. Volvió a la sala de estar y se sentó al lado del rubio. Con delicadeza, bajó las manos de su cara. Él evitaba su mirada. Ella destapó el pequeño recipiente y se lo colocó en una mano.

\- Me quedaré si me lo pides – murmuró ella, conteniendo la esperanza de que él la escuchara. Él asintió antes de beber el contenido de la ampolla.

Ante sus propios ojos, el rubor del rubio se esfumó, al igual que esa mirada vacía que había tenido todo este tiempo. Él dejó que sus lágrimas salieran. Sollozaba, tratando de controlar su respiración. Mientras que ella sentía que era incapaz de respirar del todo. Cuando él no sollozó más, ella creyó que se desmayaría de estar esperando.

\- Dilo – suplicó ella. Toda su fuerza se había ido ahora que sabía que él estaba sobrio. Se sintió nerviosa nuevamente al tenerlo tan cerca.

Él se inclinó un poco, acercando su cara a la de ella. Luna tragó saliva, sin parpadear. Él todavía tenía lágrimas en la cara, se pasó la lengua por la boca. Se acercó todavía más a la cara de ella, que comenzó a temblar levemente. Tomó el rostro de la chica con delicadeza en su mano derecha y la atrajo lentamente hacia él mientras murmuraba:

\- No me dejes solo, Luna.


	12. Chapter 12

Luna.

La había llamado por su nombre. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a esto porque un segundo después los labios de él callaron cualquier otro posible pensamiento. Sus labios eran carnosos. Él la besaba con delicadeza. Nunca antes alguien la había besado así: tomándose el tiempo de saborearla. Con su mano la atraía lentamente hacia él. Le tomó un segundo reaccionar lo suficiente para devolverle el beso. Ella sentía que se derretía con cada movimiento, si él no la estuviese sosteniendo, seguro que sus huesos desaparecerían de su cuerpo.

Se había estado imaginando lo que sería besarlo en los últimos días y ya por fin lo estaba haciendo. La intensidad del momento podía sentirla en su pulso. Ella no estaba segura en cuál sensación enfocarse, la combinación de todas le estaba dando mucho placer. De pronto se dio cuenta que su otra mano estaba en su muslo y se deslizaba muy lentamente hacia arriba, subiéndole la falda del vestido. La rubia posó su mano en el pecho de Draco, sintiendo la piel tersa bajo sus dedos. Ambos habían olvidado de su semidesnudez. Luna se asustó cuando un pensamiento apareció en su mente, algo que nunca le había sucedido mientras besaba a alguien más: le estorbaba su propia ropa. Quería continuar y, al mismo tiempo, una alarma sonó en su cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera decidir, él se separó. Tomó la mano de ella, presionándola un poco más contra su propio pecho, para que ella pudiera sentir su corazón latiendo con violencia. Ella abrió los ojos. Le sonrió.

\- Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Luna sintió que le fallaba el cuerpo. Sonrió, aliviada. Él parecía inseguro de las palabras que acababa de decir. La miraba a los ojos, tratando de descifrarla. Ella no tenía idea de lo que sus propios ojos podían estar diciendo en esos momentos, gracias a todas las emociones latentes. Si sus ojos no eran lo suficientemente claros, quería decirlo con palabras. Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, el rubio notó la gaza en su pantorrilla. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Tomó la varita de ella y le curó la herida con un simple movimiento. Le reprochó un poco con la mirada, como si estuviese molesto de que ella pasaba lastimándose. Ella aún sonreía. Él sentía que tenía que explicar todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero no tenía idea de cómo empezar.

\- Lamento… lamento que me hayas tenido que ver así, Lovegood.

Cuando la llamó por su apellido, la sonrisa de la rubia flaqueó en un segundo, pero reapareció en su rostro al siguiente. Se acercó un poco más a él, sin que se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué? – le susurró, logrando que la piel del chico se erizara.

\- Dije cosas que no quise… Todavía pienso que no soy… pero… pero no era verdad cuando dije que no quería verte más.

\- Eres un buen hombre – dijo ella, y le acarició el rostro. – Déjame demostrártelo…

Draco no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Luna rozó sus labios al principio, antes de profundizar el beso. El rubio supo de inmediato que ella no sería como ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado. Con ese corto roce de sus bocas, él ya estaba enganchado, queriendo más. Él le devolvió el beso, gustoso. La envolvió entre sus brazos. Ella era tan pequeña, en comparación con él, que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho.

Se estaban besando con mucha más fuerza que antes. Luna le acariciaba la nuca, mientras Draco pasaba sus manos por la espalda de ella. Era como si quisiera acercarla aún más, como si le molestara el mínimo espacio entre ellos dos. Se separaron levemente.

Draco le dio un beso en la barbilla, luego en la quijada, luego en el cuello, luego en la clavícula. Se devolvió para luego permanecer en el área del cuello. Una de sus manos se colocó en su pierna y subió, sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de tocar la ropa interior de ella, provocándole un escalofrío a ella. Sintió la urgencia de explorar el cuerpo de Luna, de demostrarle lo que provocaba en él. Pero era la primera vez que no quería echar a perder algo, por lo que (con mucho pesar) tuvo que cesar el ritmo en sus besos.

Estaban bastante agitados. La respiración de Luna era tan rápida que sus pechos rozaban su piel, complicándole su propósito de relajarse. Ella le dio un beso pequeño y susurró:

\- Te lo dije.

Permanecieron en esa posición por unos minutos. Ambos tranquilizando la respiración y, en el caso de él, tratando de no pensar en situaciones que lo excitaran más. De pronto el estómago de Draco rugió con potencia, logrando que él se ruborizara. Ambos se sonrieron. Luna dijo que iría a servir comida, y Draco murmuró algo de vestirse.

Minutos después, él vestía una camisa de manga larga gris, con unos pantalones negros. Luna se sorprendió, aún así, parecía un modelo. Mientras el rubio comía, hablaban casualmente, como si no hubiesen estado a punto de comerse a besos. Ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo que la temperatura disminuía y el aire que entraba por las ventanas les provocaba escalofríos.

\- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó ella. Él tan solo respondió con "¿huh?", sin dejar de comer. – Tengo muchas preguntas…

\- No sé si pueda darte todas las respuestas…

\- ¿Por qué bebes tanto?

El rubio se mordió el labio, inseguro de responder.

\- Ya te lo dije. Me relajo así.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?

Él se limpió la boca con una servilleta, dando por terminada su comida. Miró los ojos de la rubia, como si estuviese estudiándola; como si fuese a encontrar en ellos una razón por la cual ella tenía interés en saber de él.

\- Me preocupa nunca dejar de ser como mis padres.

Ella tan solo apoyó su barbilla en sus manos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, sin notar que él no dejaba de ver su boca. Pensó en la mejor manera de decir aquello que creía, pues no quería hacerlo enojar.

\- Creo que lo estás viendo mal.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A como yo lo veo, no tienes que ser igual a ellos, pero puedes rescatar lo bueno en ellos.

\- Pero… ¿Qué hay de bueno? – preguntó molesto.

Luna le sonrió levemente. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de la sopa. Draco la miró, molesto. ¿Para qué comenzaba a hablar si no iba a terminar?

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué yo debo encontrar algo bueno de pronto como si no lo hubiera intentado ya? ¿Acaso crees que te las sabes todas? ¡Maldita sea, Lovegood! No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes. – Explotó él. Luna bajó la cabeza, apenada. – Ya es tarde, iré por mi jacket y te acompaño a esa casa.

" _Bien hecho, Luna_ " se dijo a sí misma, viendo al rubio subir las escaleras.

x x x

La sangre le hervía mientras entraba en su habitación. No pretendió enojarse con ella, por supuesto, pero era un tema con el que él todavía no sabía lidiar. No quería incluirla en sus problemas. A eso se refería cuando le dijo que ella no se merecía eso. Ella era tan buena que quería ayudarle, pero él no estaba seguro de querer ayuda de otra persona y menos de ella. Era momento de que lo admitiera: tenía miedo de joderle la existencia tan solo por permitirle ayudarlo. Se maldijo por hablarle de esa manera a la rubia. Sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones, sin embargo, la situación de él podía consumirla, apagarle el fuego, destrozarle el alma. Y él jamás se perdonaría si eso sucedía.

Se colocó una jacket de mezclilla y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Disculparse era algo muy nuevo para él, y por más que quisiera bajar y rogar por el perdón de la rubia, su cuerpo parecía querer lo contrario. Inhaló y percibió un aroma como a lavanda. Abrió los ojos, mirando el techo, y se dio cuenta que sabía perfectamente a quien _pertenecía_ ese olor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó tan suave que casi sonó dulce. Se irguió y la vio bajo el marco de su puerta. Llevaba las manos detrás de su espalda, parecía apenada. Draco se tomó el tiempo de observarla, deleitándose con el vestido y, especialmente, con sus piernas. Su cabello rubio ondulado estaba detrás de sus orejas, permitiéndole ver el aire de fantasía que mostraban sus ojos. El rubio recordó cómo llevaba el pelo ella en el colegio y se sorprendió de tener un recuerdo tan claro de ella, especialmente porque creía que la chica nunca había llamado su atención. Tragó saliva. Su enojo se había desvanecido.

Ella alzó la cabeza, todavía con un tinte rojizo en el rostro. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de hablar y Draco juró que lo había hecho adrede para seducirlo… efectivamente.

\- Venía a darte esto – le mostró el reloj. - Por eso vine hoy…

Él quiso enojarse de nuevo, decirle que dejara el maldito reloj y se marchara. Pero no sentía nada de eso. Su orgullo, por otra parte, frenaba su impulso de hacer lo que sí sentía. Se acercó a ella y extendió la mano.

\- Y quiero disculparme. No quise hacerte enojar, Draco. Tienes razón, hablé de algo que no sé y que no debía. – dijo Luna mientras él se colocaba el reloj. - Lo siento.

\- Gracias – dijo él, señalando el reloj, antes de darle la espalda.

Ella tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos y encontrar en ellos el enojo con el que él le había hablado antes. Esperó a que él mencionara que la iría a dejar, pero él nunca lo dijo. El silencio les incomodó. Al fin y al cabo, Draco estaba esperando que ella dijera que no se quería ir. Oyó que suspiraba y el rubio se mordió el labio, dudoso. La oyó dar unos pasos hacia la puerta de su habitación, y luego detenerse.

\- ¿Draco?

\- ¿Qué? – murmuró él. Se estaba enojando con él mismo por ser tan necio y orgulloso. Quería verla, besarla de nuevo; pero sus pies no reaccionaban. Además, no quería voltearse y ver cómo ella lo dejaba solo luego de que él le hubiese pedido que no lo hiciera. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que era un estúpido por pensar de esa manera.

\- Por favor no te molestes conmigo – pidió ella en un susurro.

Él se volteó. Ella estaba de espalda a la puerta, todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo. Draco vio que jugaba con sus pulgares, como si estuviese apenada. Se veía muy frágil, vulnerable, inocente y, de cierta manera, ingenua. Tal vez era por la posición de la chica, pero se veía un poco más pequeña. Antes de que su orgullo pudiese reaccionar, Draco se acercó a ella, con una mano le subió la barbilla, y con la otra la acercó a él. Volvió a besarla. La misma voz que le había llamado estúpido celebraba en ese momento. Sintió sus delicadas manos tomar su cadera un poco. Ella se puso de puntillas, aliviando la posición incómoda del cuello del rubio. Cuando él profundizó el beso, ella soltó un leve gemido.

Draco se separó de ella, como si el sonido no fuese lo mejor que había escuchado y, al contrario, fuese una alarma. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, era obvio que pensaba que lo había asustado. Él trató de suprimir una sonrisa y la abrazó, para que ella no pudiera verle el rostro. Nuevamente, le pareció que ella era frágil y sintió la urgencia de protegerla. Ninguno se explicaba porque se sentían así y no con la misma vergüenza con la que se rozaron los labios en el cerro.

Se separó un poco de ella y le acarició la mejilla por un segundo, mirándola a los ojos. Estos le decían casi a gritos que siguiera besándola. Sin poder contenerse, pasó su lengua por los labios de ella y sintió la respiración de la rubia alterarse. Ella estaba esperando a que él la besara, no era una espera del todo agradable, dado que sentía que no aguantaría más sin los labios de él.

Él hizo como que la iba a besar, y ella abrió la boca, pero el beso nunca llegó. Draco la estaba tentando. Sabía perfectamente el efecto que eso tenía en ella. Cuando finalmente la besó, ella volvió a gemir. Ese sonido le pareció glorioso a él, y quiso oírlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, Luna lo besó con fuerza, moviéndolo levemente hacia la cama, hasta que él chocó con esta y cayó acostado. Draco rió y levantó las cejas, cuestionándola. Ella se tapó la boca con las manos, sorprendida consigo misma.

Le tomó la mano e hizo que ella se acostara junto a él. Ambos mirando el techo. Luna tomó todo el coraje que tenía y agarró la mano de él. Quería poder expresarle aquello que sentía por él y el verdadero motivo por el cuál había ido a esa casa.

\- ¿Draco?

\- ¿Sí?

Ella respiró lentamente, como si necesitara relajarse. Se alegró de que él no estuviera viendo su rostro, porque sentía mucho calor en ese momento. Draco se preguntó si le sucedía lo mismo que a él y sus ganas de estar con ella. Se mordió el labio inferior, eliminando ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente.

\- Mhmm no, nada… - murmuró ella.

Draco se volteó para quedar de medio lado y de frente a ella. La rubia estaba ruborizada y los párpados fuertemente cerrados, lamentándose su pobre intento de valor.

\- Creo que estás loca – susurró él, sonriéndole.

Luna abrió los ojos, volteándose para mirarlo de frente. Ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, con un pequeño suspiro. Lo miraba pidiéndole algo con la mirada. Él sabía perfectamente esa mirada, pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Con otra chica, la ropa ya estaría en el suelo y él estaría a punto de conseguir su único objetivo. Pero con Luna tenía tantos deseos que no sabría cuál realizar primero.

\- Creo que tú también – mencionó ella y eliminó la distancia entre ellos.

Lo besaba con fuerza y pasión. Él no podía creer su suerte. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer a alguien como ella? ¿Por qué la tenía en un altar con tan solo unos besos? Quería darle a entender que no pretendía solo acostarse con ella, quería que ella pudiese sentir el cariño que le tenía. Y el problema es que eso era algo muy nuevo para él, dado que nunca había tenido cariño por alguien antes. Tal vez había querido a Pansy, pensando que se había enamorado, tan solo para caer en la decepción de que buscaba algo físico y nada más. Ella había sido su primera novia, con la cual había conocido muchas primeras sensaciones. Pero nunca ese tipo de afecto.

Sin una señal de advertencia, Luna mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que subía una pierna en el muslo de él. Draco reaccionó de inmediato y colocó su mano en la pierna de ella. Pero decidió apartarse.

\- Wow… espera – susurró con cierta dificultad, dado que ella aún tenía su labio prisionero. Ella lo miró, decepcionada.

\- Está bien si no quieres… - comenzó a decir ella, su voz alegando todo lo contrario.

\- No es eso, no quisiera hacer algo que te haga pensar mal de mí.

\- Has lo que quieras conmigo, Draco – dijo ella de golpe. Cerró los ojos de inmediato, al darse cuenta que escogió mal las palabras. Él rió suavemente, entendiendo su error, pero un tanto en shock por esas palabras. Ella lo miró con ternura. Negó con la cabeza y añadió: – Quise decir que no hagas algo que no quieras. Yo entenderé…

\- Yo sé… Pero no me parece indicado hacer lo que quiero, tampoco.

Ella lo miraba casi con reproche. Él la abrazó, disfrutando la cercanía. Sabía que no era la respuesta que ella esperaba, o eso le pareció por la manera en que su pierna se retiró de su muslo. Todavía fascinado con el hecho de poder abrazarla, de tenerla en sus brazos, de poder besarla, de mostrarle abiertamente que sentía algo por ella; Draco se dio el lujo de sonreír como idiota. Por supuesto que quería estar con ella, pero estaba consciente que ella había confesado ser virgen hace unos días. Dudaba que, si se acostaba con ella en ese momento, ella apreciaría su primera vez teniendo sexo. Él era un desastre, hace unos minutos le lloró, implorándole que se alejara de él para luego pedirle que se quedara.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Draco no quería que Luna creyera que lo hacía por el alcohol.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella contra el pecho de él. Se separaron y él se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella lo imitó, y Draco vio de reojo (para su propia desgracia), que se acomodaba la falda del vestido que, con todos los besos, le llegaba muy arriba en el muslo.

\- Porque te estarías aprovechando de mi estado, Lovegood. No creas que no he visto como me devoras con la mirada… Me siento acosado – bromeó él. Luna se rió, negando con la cabeza. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior y la sonrisa de él flaqueó. No quitó la mirada de su boca mientras respondía: - No siento que sea el mejor momento.

Sin _querer_ contenerse, Draco volvió a besarla. Ella le devolvió el beso, pero se separó rápidamente, desconfiando su capacidad para controlarse.

\- Luna… - susurró él. Ella sintió el aire en su boca y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se aferró a la camisa de Draco, incapaz de separarse. – Quédate esta noche conmigo.

x x x

Draco se despertó al oír un golpe sordo en el piso de abajo. Trató de oírlo de nuevo, pero tal vez se lo imaginó. Se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a alguien, no a una almohada. El rostro dormido de Luna estaba lejos de ser encantador, pero él sonrió maravillado. Su cabello iba en todas direcciones, enredándose solo. Recordó todo de la noche anterior y extendió su sonrisa. Ella parecía tener un sueño placentero y tranquilo.

Le besó el cuello tiernamente. Ella se movió. Le dio más besos hasta que ella despertó y lo miró.

\- Buen día – le dijo al oído y ella gruñó, quejándose por haber sido despertada. – Vamos, Lovegood, no te puedes dormir de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Su tono de voz fue caprichoso. Se abrazó a él y se acurrucó, tratando de volver a dormirse. Él sonreía.

\- Es un lindo día como para no disfrutarlo. – le susurró al oído. – Además, hoy es…

Lo que ese día era, Luna no llegó a oír. Un grito los hizo voltearse hacia la puerta de la habitación. Allí, de pie y sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un queque con tres velas, estaba una mujer rubia, elegante, pero con los ojos casi desorbitados. Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que me dejan comentarios, de verdad que me levantan el ánimo. En especial porque dudo mucho de si realmente les gusta mi interpretación de los personajes.

Espero que estén disfrutando estos capítulos. (:


	13. 5 de Junio

**5 de Junio**

Luna abrió mucho los ojos, haciendo contacto visual con la mujer rubia que la miraba escandalizada. Se hundió un tanto entre las cobijas, queriendo que se la tragaran y desaparecer. Sintió que Draco tensaba el cuerpo, pero no la soltó. Estripaba su quijada, sin poder creer que su madre estuviese ahí, en la misma habitación en la que él y Luna estaban acostados.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo, Draco Malfoy? – preguntó ella, todavía mirando a Luna, que se hundió más.

\- Madre… - comenzó él.

Narcisa dejó el queque sobre un pequeño ropero y colocó las manos en sus caderas. Miró a Draco con reproche, enojo y decepción. Se acercó a la cama y golpeó la cobija. Luna cerró los ojos, un tanto asustada.

\- Sal de ahí, niña. Si tienes cara para revolcarte con mi hijo, tienes la cara para verme a los ojos.

Luna se sintió atacada por una víbora. Dio un brincó y se pegó más al cuerpo de Draco. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. La mujer radiaba elegancia, superioridad y veneno. No quería decir algo que pudiera afectar su relación con Draco, sea lo que fuese en ese momento; pero sentía en su garganta unas ganas terribles de hechizar a esa mujer. La recordaba muy bien por sus días en la Mansión Malfoy. Luna había odiado a su hermana, Bellatrix, y aunque las mujeres eran muy diferentes, podía rastrear cierta semejanza entre ellas. Las ganas de gritarle a Narcisa crecieron con la mirada asesina que le lanzaba. Si Draco no reaccionaba pronto, ella lo haría. Sin embargo, aun con todo el rencor, Luna se sentía vulnerable.

Tal vez Draco podía percibir esto, o tal vez era el enojo de ver a su propia madre irrumpiendo en su habitación luego de lo que fue una de las mejores noches de su vida. Nada justificaba la manera en que le estaba hablando a Luna y eso lo enojaba más.

\- ¿O acaso necesita dinero para marcharse? – preguntó Narcisa, mirando a su hijo con desaprobación.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mamá?

\- ¿Que qué estoy haciendo? ¡Vine a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hijo con él! ¿Tan mal hago por querer pasar tiempo contigo antes de que te vayas de la casa? – Draco levantó las cejas. - ¿Acaso creías que no sé lo del apartamento que tienes? Creo que crié a un hombre inteligente que no se engañaría pensando que podía esconder algo como eso de su madre.

¿Cumpleaños? Luna abrió los ojos, y se atrevió a mirar a Draco. Su enojo se disipó un poco. En un segundo, la presencia de la señora Malfoy le importó poco. Él estaba ignorando su mirada, por supuesto, pero todavía la estaba abrazando. Se puso el dedo pulgar y el índice en cada uno de sus lagrimales, soltando un suspiró. Se mordió el labio. Luna entendió un poco el tipo de cosas a las que él quería huirle.

\- ¿Quién es esta? ¿Se va a vivir contigo? – Luna notó que había decepción y disgusto en su voz; volvió a cerrar los ojos. - ¿Para eso quieres vivir solo, cariño?

\- Madre, lo que quiero es que te marches en este momento y dejes de tratar mal a Lovegood. Vete a tu cuarto y pronto iré.

\- Una Lovegood… - Luna oyó que decía Narcisa, al parecer saliendo de la habitación. La puerta se cerró de un golpe.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. El cuerpo de Draco no se relajó. Tomó la barbilla de Luna y la obligó a mirarlo. Ella abrió los ojos. Estaba dolida y él se dio cuenta en un instante. No supo qué decir. No era bueno consolando a la gente.

\- Lo mejor será que te marches. Ella no se irá pronto – murmuró. Luna no supo si estaba disgustado o tranquilo. Sin decir algo, Luna se quitó la cobija de encima y se acercó a la puerta, todavía esperando que él dijera o hiciera algo para hacerla sentir mejor. Se sintió derrotada.

x x x

Draco la observó desde la cama. Se sintió una mierda de persona mientras la veía alejarse de él. La vio echar una mirada al queque que había llevado su madre, antes de salir de esa habitación sin ver atrás. Él se quedó unos minutos ahí acostado, sin poder reaccionar. Colocó su cara entre sus manos, antes de soltar un gruñido de ira. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de su cuarto. Caminó hasta la habitación de sus padres, donde su madre veía por la ventana.

\- ¿Acaso no tiene zapatos siquiera? – preguntó Narcisa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco, acercándose a la ventana. Luna debió haberlos olvidado en su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué tus estándares de mujeres han descendido tanto, cariño? Sabes que yo podría ayudar a conseguirte a alguien mej…

\- Ni lo digas. No la conoces. Ella es… No hay nadie… – suspiró. – Nadie podría reemplazarla, madre.

Narcisa se volteó para ver a su hijo. Lo miró con lástima, como si él estuviese hechizado de alguna manera, como si ese pensamiento no fuese normal. Le acarició la mejilla y vio que él tenía un chupetón en el cuello. Torció la boca en desaprobación. Sabía que no serviría de nada hacerle ver la clase de persona que había llevado a esa casa. En eso se parecía mucho a su padre: una vez que se hacían una idea, nadie podía convencerlos de lo contrario. Pensó en su esposo y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Le sonrió con un poco de tristeza a su hijo, viendo en él la imagen de su esposo joven (más musculoso, eso sí).

\- Felices veintitrés, cariño – le dijo antes de abrazarlo.

Draco no podía relajarse. Abrazó a su madre y vio por la ventana la figura de la rubia hacerse cada vez más pequeña. Suspiró. ¿Será que nunca podría escapar realmente a ser un Malfoy? Pensó en lo que Lovegood le había dicho el día anterior. Tal vez no se trataba de huirle a ser Malfoy, tal vez sí debía intentar rescatar lo bueno y adaptarlo al tipo de persona que él quería ser.

\- Te traje unos cuántos regalos, vamos. ¿Y el queque? – Draco no dijo nada y la guió fuera de esa habitación. - ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

x x x

Luna caminaba con rapidez. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no dejaría que cayeran. No lloraría por alguien que la había atacado verbalmente sin conocerla. Pero maldijo a Draco por no haberle dicho que era su cumpleaños. Aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, él quiso amanecer ese día con ella. Tal vez sí quería pasar su cumpleaños con ella.

Cuando llegó a la casa, se dio cuenta que no andaba zapatos. Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Los chicos estaban desayunando. Había cinco platos y ella se preguntó si la estarían esperando, pero inmediatamente vio que el plato ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

Neville llegó de la cocina con el jugo de naranja. Fue el primero en darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí de pie.

\- ¡Luna!

Ginny se levantó de la mesa, entendiendo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Todos miraban a Luna. Todos sabían donde había pasado la noche, pero ninguno quería mencionarlo. Neville corrió a abrazarla y ella se dejó rodear por los brazos del chico. La inundó de un calor reconfortante. Extrañaba el contacto con él. Luna pasó los brazos por los hombros de Neville y soltó un sollozo.

\- Me hace tan feliz verte, Neville.

Se separaron y ella le sonrió. Todavía tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero ahora era la felicidad la que las dominaba. De verdad extrañaba a Neville y un abrazo de esos era justo lo que ella necesitaba. Al fin y al cabo, había sido el chico el que estuvo con ella durante la primera semana luego de la muerte de su padre.

\- Ven, apenas íbamos a desayunar – le dijo Neville tomándole el brazo y acercándola a la mesa. - ¿Por qué nunca andas zapatos?

\- Los olvidé. Empiecen tranquilos, yo necesito ir a cambiarme, ya vuelvo.

Luna subió las escaleras y un silencio incómodo reinó en la mesa. Ginny se fue detrás de su amiga.

\- ¿Malfoy? – mencionó Neville mirando el lugar por el que se había ido Luna, y el trío dorado asintió lentamente.

x x x

Narcisa le preparaba a su hijo un desayuno digno de un hombre de veintitrés años. Nada era suficiente para la luz de sus ojos. Trató de ignorar el desastre de aquella mañana, o por lo menos no mencionarlo. En su cabeza pasaba la misma imagen: la chica Lovegood abriendo los ojos e intentado esconderse. Ilusa. ¿Cómo podía creer que tenía chance con un Malfoy? Aunque su hijo tenía la culpa por engatusarla y hacerle creer que esa oportunidad existía. Narcisa estaba consciente de los rumores que rodeaban a su hijo, al igual de que eran bastante acertados. Su hijo se avergonzaba de su pasado. Era entendible, pero no justificaba el hecho de que quisiera abandonarla en la gran mansión acosada por los fantasmas de ese pasado. Ella también quería huir y no sabía cómo.

Draco apoyaba su barbilla en su mano izquierda y con la derecha golpeaba levemente (e impacientemente) la mesa. Le alegraba que alguien se hubiese acordado de su cumpleaños, pero su madre lo ponía ansioso. Ella lo quería mucho, pero ese cariño lo sofocaba. No dejaba de pensar en Luna y en lo idiota que había actuado él con ella. Más de una vez sintió la necesidad de correr tras ella, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. La noche anterior había sido, en todos los sentidos, mágica. A él le costaba creer que ella de verdad quisiera pasar tiempo con él; sin tomar en cuenta que quisiera besarlo tanto como él a ella. Pero más allá de eso, a Draco le sorprendía todo lo que ella producía en él. Hace menos de treinta minutos que se había marchado y comenzaba a sentir que la extrañaba.

Su madre preparó diferentes comidas y golosinas para ese desayuno. Comieron en silencio, ambos tratando de calmar sus propias mentes.

x x x

Ginny abrió la puerta de Luna y la encontró sentada en la cama, con la cabeza gacha. Luego de cerrar la puerta, se acercó y se sentó a la par de la rubia. Esperó tranquilamente hasta que Luna quisiera hablar.

La rubia se levantó y se cambió de ropa sin importarle que se estaba desnudando frente a su amiga. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se colocó los mismos overoles con los que había llegado a esa casa y por dentro una blusa azul. Parecía que no le importaba que se sofocaría con el calor. Tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz rosada. Su barbilla se movía, evidenciando que quería llorar. Se dio media vuelta y vio a la pelirroja.

\- Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Gin, y la peor mañana.

Cuando terminó de contarle todo lo sucedido, Ginny tenía la boca abierta y los ojos casi desorbitados. No podía creer nada de lo que estaba oyendo. Una versión de Malfoy cariñoso le parecía todo un milagro, pero el hecho de que Narcisa Malfoy hubiese llegado le parecía más que un milagro, era casi una ilusión. Miraba a su amiga como si estuviese esperando que le confesara que todo era una broma. Luna ya no parecía querer llorar y tan solo quedaba rastro de ese llanto en su nariz roja.

\- Wow… - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. La pelirroja se lamentaba no haber estado allí para defender a su amiga. Luna, que normalmente era una mujer tranquila, se había expresado con mucho odio sobre esa señora. Se acercó a su amiga y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Luna asentía, como si pudiera entender el cómo se proyectaba su relato. Ginny debía pensar que estaba loca por juntarse con Malfoy. Pero si lo pensaba, ella nunca lo dijo. Ninguna dijo nada más.

x x x

Luego de apagar las velas en el queque que su mamá había llevado, Draco miró a esa mujer en frente suyo. La examinó. Se veía cansada, casi no había rastro de la mujer elegante y agraciada que era. Le tomó la mano y se la acarició. Ella le sonrió. No quería enojarse con la única familia que tenía, pero no podía mentirle tampoco.

\- Necesitamos hablar, mamá. – anunció. Para su sorpresa, Narcisa asintió, sin quitar la sonrisa. Tal vez ella entendía de antemano. Tal vez era obvio que necesitaban hablarlo desde hace tiempo. Tragó saliva.

\- Te escucho.

Draco le comentó sus planes de irse de la casa, de alejarse de los estereotipos que giraban en torno a su apellido, de generar su propia fortuna, de empezar de cero. Narcisa escuchaba, asintiendo. Se sentía más tranquila ahora que él le comentaba directamente sus planes y sus pensamientos. Le dolía saber lo mucho que odiaba a su padre, pero no podía reprochárselo. Estaba consciente de que Lucius no había sido un padre ideal. Levantó un dedo, para que su hijo hiciera una pausa y la mirara.

\- Draco, no trataré de evitar nada de lo que me dices, siempre y cuando tú…

\- Esto no es una negociación, mamá. – interrumpió él.

\- Entonces déjame pedirte un favor.

Su madre le tomó ambas manos. Tenía lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Draco pensó en lo hermosa que era y le dolió saber que le estaba causando daño. Asintió, dándole a entender que podía continuar. No podía prometerle que lo cumpliría, pero debía darle la oportunidad de pedirlo.

\- Ayúdame a sacar a tu padre de Azkaban. Por mí. Si te irás de todas formas, él no te molestará…

\- Madre… No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer. Sabes que a lo mucho podré reducir su sentencia, pero él no podrá salir de ahí en menos de diez años.

Narcisa estaba sollozando ligeramente, sin soltarle las manos. Draco sintió que le ponía más fuerza. Su madre había dado mucho por él y se sentía un ingrato. Estaba decidido cuál sería el rumbo que seguiría de ahora en adelante, y no podía dar marcha atrás. No quería, de todas formas. Además, nunca había pensado que sus padres realmente se amaban, y tal vez estaba siendo muy desconsiderado con su madre.

\- Lo intentaré – concluyó. Se soltó de su madre y le dio un pañuelo. Ella se limpió la cara con mucha elegancia, y él sonrió. – Ahora bien… - Narcisa levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hijo. - … respecto a Luna.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Lovegood. – respondió él, negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Su madre se terminó de secar las lágrimas y tragó saliva. No estaba preparada para esa charla y le incomodaba mucho siquiera expresar su disgusto hacia esa persona.

\- ¿Qué con ella? ¿La amas? – le preguntó tranquilamente. Vio que él sonreía y sintió una pizca de asco.

\- No. No la amo. – Narcisa respiró, aliviada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si le estuviera agradeciendo a un dios. - Ella es especial y, tienes que saber, nunca me he sentido así con alguien. Lo que viste hoy en la mañana…

\- …Por favor…

\- … no es la razón por la que vine a la casa de la playa. Ni siquiera sabía que ella estaría cerca. Ni siquiera sabía que me iba a sentir así, mamá. Ella… Ella me hace sentir mejor. – Narcisa lo miró, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. – Lovegood ve en mí a alguien mejor, a un hombre bueno.

 _\- Eres_ un hombre bueno, y quien no lo vea es un completo idiota.

Draco sonrió. Esa era la madre que conocía. La que siempre lo mimaba, aunque eso significaba cegarlo un poco.

\- Hiciste mal en hablarle así en la mañana. Quiero que te disculpes.

Eso fue lo último que se dijo del tema antes de partir el queque y disfrutar el resto del día con su madre. Al fin y al cabo, solo se tenían uno al otro en esos momentos.

x x x

Luego de desayunar, los seis salieron a disfrutar la playa. Luna se fue a cambiar por un vestido de baño de una sola pieza. Ginny andaba un bikini de dos piezas, negro, que dejaba ver el buen cuerpo que tenía la pelirroja. Hermione, por el contrario, se había puesto el bikini celeste que tanto le gustaba, pero llevaba un camisón porque no se sentía cómoda mostrándose tanto. Los chicos andaban una pantaloneta que les llegaba hasta las rodillas. Neville andaba una negra; Ron una azul y Harry una verde.

Pasaron el día jugando voleibol, nadando, comiendo, leyendo y disfrutando del hermoso día. Luego de un par de horas, Hermione decidió ir a hacer el almuerzo y Harry se ofreció a ayudarle. Ron y Ginny estaban competían a no dejar caer la bola. Al parecer era un juego famoso entre los Weasleys, especialmente porque el perdedor lavaría los platos el resto de su estadía.

Luna y Neville se fueron al mar. Iban tomados de la mano dado que las olas eran bastante fuertes y casi derrumbaron a Luna un par de veces. Ambos reían mientras comentaban tonteras. Entre ellos no había secretos, y solían escribirse seguido para mantenerse en contacto a pesar de sus ocupadas vidas. Desde que ella había llegado a la casa de playa, no había escrito a Neville, por lo cual había un espacio vacío de información.

Al igual que Ginny, Neville sabía que no debía presionar a Luna para que le contara las cosas. Era mejor dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Entonces, decidió hablar él.

\- Lástima que no pude venir a la fiesta, pero Hannah y yo cumplíamos dos meses de estar juntos.

\- No te perdiste de mucho – comentó ella distraídamente. – Básicamente fue un montón de adultos comportándose como adolescentes por una noche.

\- Suena genial. – una ola los golpeó y ambos retrocedieron varios pasos. - ¿Te irás el martes, entonces?

\- Sí. Ya está todo listo – le sonrió ella. – Un año en Centroamérica. Estoy muy emocionada.

Otra ola los golpeó y ambos cayeron sentados. Rieron, imaginándose lo tontos que debieron verse. Decidieron permanecer sentados en la orilla. Luna tomaba arena en sus manos y luego la dejaba caer de nuevo al mar. Neville la miraba, ido en el movimiento de la arena.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta Hannah? – preguntó de pronto Luna. Neville sonrió ante el recuerdo de su novia.

\- Es extraño. Un día la vi y decidimos ir a tomar un café. La pasé tan bien que me alegré mucho la próxima vez que me la topé en la misma cafetería. Nos veíamos seguido a tomar café. Una tarde, ella no llegó. Y me di cuenta… A mi ni siquiera me gusta el café. – Neville rió y Luna lo miró, sorprendida. – Luego de eso, entendí que mis tardes eran más amenas con ella.

\- Pero, ¿cómo…?

\- Porque no paraba de pensar en ella. Sonrió de imaginarme su cara. Me hace feliz si me entero que ella también piensa en mí. A veces… - bajó la voz y Luna tuvo que acercarse un poco. – cuando me roza la piel siento escalofríos.

\- ¿Has tenido sexo con ella?

La pregunta hizo que Neville se volteara rápidamente. Luna no tenía malas intenciones detrás de esa pregunta, pero la gente _normal_ no andaba preguntando esas cosas; sin importar lo buenos amigos que eran. El color se le subió a la cara y Luna, que seguía cerca, no dejaba de observarlo. Por un momento se sintió en el colegio, cuando ella hacía comentarios extraños y él no sabía como reaccionar. Carraspeó.

\- Sí, Luna. Pero no fue necesario para descubrir que me gustaba.

\- Ayer… Ayer estuve con Draco.

Neville no estaba seguro cómo, pero añadió otra capa de rubor a su cara conforme Luna avanzó en su historia. Ella podía ser muy explícita si le daba la gana. Le contó todo, con muchos detalles.

\- Entonces yo hice… - hizo un gesto con la mano y la boca. Neville comenzó a reír, rindiéndose ante la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Se pasó la mano izquierda por la cara, como si eso fuera a aliviar su pena.

\- Luna, por favor. Soy tu amigo, pero recuerda que fuimos novios y no hay necesidad de tantos detalles – le dijo Neville, todavía riendo.

\- Oh – murmuró ella. Guardaron silencio por unos momentos. Finalmente él recuperó su color. – Llegó su mamá esta mañana.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – gritó Neville.

La bola con la que jugaban Ginny y Ron cayó al suelo. Comenzaron a discutir sobre quién la había botado. Ginny empujó a Ron y este la agarró del cuello y empezó a pasar sus nudillos en la corinilla de ella. Ambos se apartaron del otro, colorados como solo un Weasley sabe hacerlo, antes de llegar a la conclusión que el juego no había terminado. Comenzaron a jugar de nuevo, esta vez con una mirada de enojo no disimulada. Ambos sudaban y se veían bastante cansados.

Luna terminó de contar su relato. Neville estaba más sorprendido que Ginny al enterarse. No sabía cómo procesar esa información. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego los mordió, al menos tres veces, antes de inhalar ruidosamente y finalmente hablar:

\- ¿Y ahora que su (estúpida) madre se metió, no estás segura de si te gusta? – Luna le sonrió y Neville pudo observar tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Creo que me asusta lo segura que estoy de que sí me gusta. – Neville asintió.

En eso, la bola volvió a caer y Ginny hizo un baile idiota. Ron la miraba enojado, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- ¡Weasley es la reina! ¡Weasley es la reina!

x x x

Al caer la noche, Narcisa Malfoy había tomado una decisión. Ella también se iría de esa casa. Era momento de admitir que le atormentaba vivir ahí sola. Pensó con amargura, que gracias a su hijo había logrado ser sincera con ella misma. Abrazó a su hijo, que era ya más alto que ella, antes de besarle la frente (él agachándose un poco).

Draco la observó entrar en la chimenea antes de marcharse.

Se quedó allí, de pie, mirando las llamas. Según el reloj encima de la chimenea, oficialmente ya tenía 23 años. Sonrió. Corrió al piso superior, tomó las zapatillas blancas y volvió al primer piso. Se calzó sus tenis de correr, tomó un pequeño sobre verde de la mesa y salió corriendo.

Corrió con un solo destino y un solo propósito. Iba sonriendo. Hace un año estaba lejísimos de ser la persona que era en ese momento. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Sintió el fuerte y frío viento en su cara, pero nada haría que corriera más lento.

Llegó a esa casa y tocó la puerta. Su sonrisa se borró al ver el rostro de Longbottom. Las veces que se habían visto en el Ministerio, se trataban con respeto. Es más, él era de los pocos magos que le hablaba como a cualquier otro y no lo menospreciaba. Sin embargo, tenía entendido que él había sido novio de Lovegood. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó casualmente.

\- Ehm… hola. Buenas noches…Lovegood. – dijo torpemente. – Ahm… Necesito hablar con Lovegood.

Longbottom le abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar, señalando el interior de la casa con una mano. Potter y los Weasleys estaban en la sala de estar. No había rastro de Lovegood ni Granger. Los saludó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, y todos respondieron "hola, Malfoy". Tragó saliva, un tanto incómodo.

\- ¿Y Lovegood?

En ese preciso momento Granger bajó las escaleras, traía en una mano una botella con un líquido lila. La morocha saludó a Malfoy con el mismo movimiento de cabeza.

\- Luna me pidió un poco de poción para dormir. Estaba un poco tensa y quería relajarse.

No era un reclamo, pero Malfoy no era idiota y sabía a qué se refería.

\- ¿Puedo…? – preguntó él señalando con un dedo el piso superior.

\- Adelante, yo todavía no iré a dormir – respondió Longbottom mientras se sentaba al lado del Weasley.

Lentamente, Draco torció levemente la cabeza, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír. ¿Eso significaba que…?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó secamente. Sintió que le hervía la sangre. Longbottom le devolvió la mirada, sin entender del todo la pregunta del rubio.

\- Neville duerme en la misma habitación que Luna – respondió la Weasley, con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Pero solo hay una cama…

Todos lo miraban. Podía ver que todos trataban de esconder una sonrisa. Definitivamente disfrutando ese momento, especialmente, gracias a la mueca de desagrado en el rostro del rubio. Toda la felicidad que estaba experimentando hace unos minutos se vio reemplazada por el enojo. ¿Qué clase de amistad era esa? ¿O acaso Longbottom y Luna seguían en una relación? Luna nunca había mencionado nada de estar en una relación. Miles de pensamientos absurdos pasaron por su mente.

Granger dejó la botella en la mesa y, quitando la sonrisa de su rostro, le dijo a Malfoy:

\- Luna caerá en un sueño profundo en poco tiempo. Si tanto quieres hablar con ella…

No hubo necesidad de terminar la frase, dado que Draco ya había comenzado a subir las gradas (no sin antes echar una mirada aniquiladora a Neville).

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Lovegood con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba tranquilamente, pero movía sus dedos, que reposaban sobre su estómago, rápidamente. Se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿Neville? – preguntó ella, sin abrir los ojos. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, molesto con el hecho de que ella nombrara ese nombre.

\- No.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer su voz y se sentó. Miró a Draco, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Él parecía molesto. Ella se llevó la mano a su boca tomando su labio inferior entre su índice y el pulgar, insegura.

\- Te traje esto, Lovegood – levantó las zapatillas y el sobre verde. Puso las zapatillas a la par de la cama y le entregó el sobre. Luna bostezó. – Ábrelo, por favor.

Draco vio que sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse: casi no tenía tiempo. Luna tomó el sobre entre sus manos, pero la poción surtió efecto. Cayó rendida en un sueño pesado. Su cuerpo se movió un poco de un lado a otro y, de no haber sido por Draco, se hubiese caído de la cama. Él le tomó por los hombros, suspirando en derrota. Supo que era inútil. Ella dejó su peso recaer en él.

Luego de acostar el cuerpo de Luna, Draco permaneció con ella por un tiempo atreviéndose a tomarle la mano. Le acariciaba sus dedos inertes, disfrutando del calor que ella derrochaba. Una sonrisa triste surgió en su boca y le besó la cabeza. La puerta se abrió y Ginny entró. Draco trató de disimular, soltándole la mano a la rubia.

\- ¿Pudiste hablar con ella? – él negó con la cabeza. – Neville se está lavando los dientes, pronto vendrá a dormir…

Draco echó una mirada a la cama y le pareció como si esta se hubiese reducido. _"Dos personas no caben aquí, a menos que…"_ Recordó la madrugada de la noche de la fiesta y se imaginó a Longbottom en su lugar. Arrugó la cara, molesto.

\- No hay necesidad de ponerse celoso, no pasa nada entre ellos dos. – dijo Ginny, se acercó a Luna y le acarició la frente.

\- No estoy celoso – dijo Draco, pero se sintió más relajado.

\- ¿A qué juegas, Malfoy?

El rubio bajó la mirada. No se sentía a gusto hablando con la pelirroja, al menos no tanto para tocar esos temas. La pelirroja no lo miraba, parecía ocupada ocupándose de Luna. Parecía tenerle un aprecio casi materno. Draco miró sus acciones. Sintió en la punta de la lengua la pregunta _"¿por qué no duermes tú con ella?"_ pero no se atrevió a hacerla. Después de acariciar cariñosamente la mejilla de la rubia, Ginny se volteó hacia el rubio, esperando una respuesta.

\- No puedo explicarlo… Pero no es un juego, Weasley.

\- Más te vale.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me amenazaran con hechizarme? – soltó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- La lastimas y no seremos nosotros los que te haremos daño, Malfoy. Espero que a estas alturas sepas que, si le haces daño, su dolor – señaló a Luna con un movimiento de cabeza. – te lastimara más que cualquier hechizo que nosotros podamos hacer.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. La Weasley tenía razón. No lo admitiría, pero solo imaginarse a Luna odiándolo generó un vacío en su estómago bastante desagradable. Miró a la rubia, que descansaba tranquilamente y suspiró. No se dio cuenta que la pelirroja salió de la habitación y Longbottom entró.

\- No pretendo molestar, pero pensaba irme a dormir ya…

Sin decir más, Draco tomó una de las almohadas largas y la posicionó al lado de Luna, creándole una barrera. Después de eso salió de la habitación y se marchó a su casa.

* * *

Es un capítulo medio extraño. Lo he releído demasiadas veces y siempre me deja un sabor agridulce.

Cada vez estamos más cerca del final... Qué nervios.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo (ha sido el más largo hasta ahora), y muchísisisimas gracias por los review! Me motivaron demasiado.


	14. Chapter 14

Neville despertó el viernes con el sonido de un picoteo en la ventana. Observó a una pequeña lechuza café con un sobre en su pata. Hannah le había escrito. Miró a Luna, que dormía boca abajo y con la boca abierta, babeando un poco. Su novia sabía que la rubia era su ex novia, pero también sabía que había sido más un error. Ellos pertenecían en la vida del otro como amigos, incluso mejores amigos.

El chico había sido honesto con ella y, aunque a Hannah no le gustaba la idea, confiaba mucho en su novio como para no quejarse de que dormiría en la misma cama con su ex novia. Esa mañana le había escrito para comunicarle que sí le habían dado el día libre, que iría a visitarlo y que le tenía una sorpresa.

Luna se estiró al tiempo que Neville tomaba sus cosas para bañarse. El chico notó que en la mano de la chica había algo verde. Pensó en preguntarle a la rubia qué era aquello, pero la chica ya se había vuelto a dormir. Sonriendo, salió de la habitación.

Al tiempo que bajaron todos, listos para desayunar, Luna tenía la mitad de la cara con marcas de sábanas, y el pelo enmarañado. Ron y Hermione bajaron muy melosos haciendo que Harry y Ginny hicieran muecas de asco.

La mente de Luna estaba repleta de los eventos del día anterior. Sabía que Draco la había ido a buscar, pero no recordaba si habían hablado o de qué. Se sentía extraña. Era como si le hiciera falta algo, no entendía qué. Había soñado que el rubio se reía en su cara, burlándose del hecho que ella fuese tan ilusa para creer que algo pasaba entre los dos. Narcisa aparecía y le tiraba dinero para que se fuera.

Estaba molesta. Le irritaba el hecho de que la habían tratado miserablemente y él lo había permitido. Tal vez le haría caso a Narcisa y se alejaría de ella… No, imposible. Movió la cabeza, como queriendo sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Draco no era así. El Draco que ella conocía no haría algo así.

\- Tengo algo que decir – dijo Ginny, de pronto. Todos levantaron la vista de sus platos. - De ahora en adelante Ronaldcito será el encargado de lavar los platos sucios.

Todos aplaudieron realmente felices, menos Hermione que se limitó a sonreír tímidamente, mientras que el pelirrojo tan solo hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo. Brindaron con jugo de naranja.

\- Hoy va a ser un buen día – dijo Neville y todos se levantaron de la mesa, dejando a un Ron muy consternado y múltiples platos sucios.

x x x

Luego de desayunar, todos estaban sentados en la sala de estar, y Luna se sentó junto a Hermione, tratando de leer el mismo libro que descansaba en los regazos de la morocha; el resto hablaba animadamente. De pronto tocaron la puerta y Neville se levantó para abrir. Una chica de cabello rubio dorado hasta la cintura, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó. Ron y Harry se volvieron a ver, un tanto desconcertados. Hannah Abbott había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que la habían visto, pero mantenía su semblante amable.

\- Chicos, ella es mi novia, Hannah.

Luna y Hermione murmuraron un leve "hola", sin quitar la mirada del libro, mientras que Harry, Ginny y Ron se levantaron para saludar a la rubia.

\- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? – preguntó Neville una vez que Hannah también se sentó en uno de los sillones.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Mi tío me ha prestado su yate y podemos utilizarlo todo el día.

Luego de celebrar la noticia, todos se fueron a alistar rápidamente. Luna estaba muy emocionada. Nunca había estado en un yate y la experiencia le parecía encantadora. Además, podría ponerse su vestido de baño que era como galáctico. Era bastante extrovertido, pero a ella le había fascinado desde que lo vio en la tienda. Mientras se preparaba en su habitación (colocándose sus aretes favoritos, los de rábano), miró el sobre verde.

Cuando por fin se había despertado, se había encontrado con aquel sobre estrujado en su mano. En caligrafía fina y hermosa decía que estaba destinado a ella. No reconocía aquella letra y la única razón por la que no lo había abierto era porque estaba encaprichada y molesta con Draco. No sabía si él le había escrito o qué podría haber dentro del sobre, pero si tenía que ver con los sentimientos del rubio, no _leería_ aquello. Prefería oírlo de él.

Tomó el sobre y lo guardó debajo de la almohada, decidiendo que no era el momento de lidiar con eso. Iba saliendo de su habitación cuando oyó quejas y murmullos en el piso inferior.

\- Es mejor si te marchas – decía Ron.

\- No sé si ella quiera verte hoy…

\- Es mejor que ella decida – dijeron dos voces en unísono. Ginny habló al mismo tiempo que cierto rubio.

El corazón de Luna dio un vuelco. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Pensó en huir. Pensó en esconderse en la habitación y no salir nunca más. Suspiró y tomó fuerzas. Ella no tenía porqué ocultarse.

\- Llamémosla.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Soy Hannah, la novia de Neville.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Novia? – preguntó el rubio, un leve tono de molestia se asomó en su voz.

Luna llegó a la sala de estar, sin quitar la mirada de esos ojos grises. Cuando el rubio notó la presencia de ella, toda incomodidad dejó su rostro. Parecía un tanto apenado, pero tranquilo. La rubia lo estudió con la mirada.

\- Hola. – susurró él. Harry y Neville voltearon la cabeza para verlo, cuestionándolo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? – su voz era suave, pero su tono fue autoritario. Era claro que no creía que él debiera estar en esa casa.

\- Necesito… - miró a su alrededor, la sala repleta de gente que no quería nada que ver con él. No le importó, tomó un paso hacia delante, acercándose a Luna. - ¿Ya abriste el sobre?

\- No, mis amigos y yo vamos a…

\- Ábrelo ahora. – ordenó. Harry carraspeó. – Por favor – añadió ante la mirada aniquiladora del ojiverde.

La rubia lo pensó por un segundo. ¿Qué había en ese sobre que no podía esperar? La posibilidad de que se tratara de sus sentimientos se esfumó. Él jamás querría que todos se enteraran de algo íntimo. Luna se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada.

\- No, creo que ahora no…

Resoplando, Draco salió corriendo al piso superior. Pasó al lado de Luna y casi la derrumba. Todos se miraban confundidos. Harry, Ron y Ginny sacaron sus varitas, atentos. Escucharon las pisadas del rubio en la habitación que compartían Neville y Luna. Después de unos minutos, el rubio bajó apresuradamente. En su mano yacía el pequeño sobre verde. Jadeaba, pero su expresión era triunfante. Sin importar que tres varitas le apuntaban, abrió el sobre, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Luna.

 _\- Para Luna Lovegood:_ \- en la habitación resonó una voz suave y autoritaria. Una mujer que casi todos ahí reconocieron al instante. - _Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento hacia su persona esta mañana. Fui grosera y maleducada. No era mi intensión ser tan descortés con usted. Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer su trato hacia mi hijo; por lo que me he enterado, él le tiene aprecio y ha encontrado en usted una amiga en la cual apoyarse. Muchas gracias. Se despide, Narcissa Malfoy._

Las varitas bajaron. Hannah se abrazó a Neville, como si el mundo se fuera a caer. El trío dorado tenía la boca abierta, golpeados por la sorpresa. Ginny no despegó la mirada de Draco, incrédula. Pero para los rubios no existía nadie más. Luna no logró siquiera parpadear. La boca de él se formó en una sonrisa coqueta de medio lado. Nadie dijo nada.

\- ¿Hiciste que tu madre se disculpara… se disculpara con Luna? – murmuró Neville.

\- No la obligué, pero lo logré – aceptó Draco, sin quitar la mirada de Luna. Tragó saliva. – No te merecías eso, Lu… - carraspeó, incómodo con la presencia de sus amigos. – Lovegood.

\- Draco… - susurró Luna, apenas reaccionando.

\- Es cierto. No importa que sea mi mamá… - el aire dejó los pulmones de todos los presentes. – yo me encargaré de que te traten con respeto.

Luna se puso roja, lentamente, una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios. Se mordió el labio superior, tratando de mantener el control. Draco era un hombre realmente increíble. ¡Sí la había defendido! ¿Qué más daba si ella no había estado para oírlo? Se acercó a él y pasó los brazos por su cintura, abrazándolo. Toda la inseguridad que le había inundado esa mañana había desaparecido. Las últimas palabras del rubio resonaban en su cabeza. No podía creer nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Él la envolvió con sus brazos y la apretujó un poco, soltando toda la tensión que traía.

Todos se estaban acostumbrando a esta maña de los rubios de actuar como si no existieran los demás. Aunque Neville y Hannah miraban la escena como si se tratara de una película. El morocho sonrió, tomó la mano de su novia y habló:

\- Malfoy, todos iremos a pasar el día en un yate…

\- Lamento interrumpir – dijo él, sin soltar a Luna.

\- Tú vienes con nosotros, por supuesto – dijo Hannah.

El resto comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación. Sin decirse nada, los rubios se soltaron y siguieron a los demás. Una parte del cerebro de Draco se sentía incómodo con la idea de pasar el día entero con aquellas personas. Así no era como había planeado pasar sus vacaciones. Pero la otra parte sonreía como estúpida al ver lo feliz que estaba Luna. Recordó las palabras de la pelirroja la noche anterior y confirmó que tenía razón. Si se sentía así de bien por hacer sonreír a la rubia, se sentiría como una basura si la lastimaba.

Salieron de la casa y vieron un yate pequeño en el mar. En cuanto se subieron, se dieron cuenta que estaba agrandado mágicamente por dentro. Era bastante lujoso y fresco; "como si tuviese aire acondicionado" habían dicho Harry y Hermione, aunque los otros no entendieron a qué se referían. Neville le colocó un hechizo y el yate se manejó solo todo el tiempo.

El día estaba hermoso. El sol era fuerte y una fría brisa recorría cada cierto tiempo. No era el típico día soleado de verano, por lo que prefirieron no adentrarse mucho en el mar. Todo indicaba que llovería después. Harry y Ron comenzaron a hablar sobre quidditch, al tiempo que Ginny se llevaba las chicas a cubierta, para que disfrutaran del sol. Todas se removieron sus ropas y quedaron en vestido de baño. Draco trató de disimular que no dejaba de ver a Luna, fallando potencialmente.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – le preguntó Ron de pronto, haciendo sobresaltar al rubio. – Bulgaria contra Francia.

\- Eso no se pregunta – respondió Draco un tanto bajo, quitando la mirada de la rubia. – Bulgaria, por supuesto.

\- Pero Francia ha mejorado mucho esta temporada – añadió Ron. – Su defensa ha aumentado.

\- Pero Bulgaria tiene técnicas de ataque con las que Francia no puede ni soñar – repuso Harry. Ron lo miró como si lo estuviese traicionando al estar del lado de Malfoy. El ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

Neville, que no era seguidor de quidditch, sacó un libro de botánica mágica y se sumergió en su lectura.

x x x

Hannah se colocó una loción bronceadora, aunque parecía que su piel no era el tipo que permitía un tono más acaramelado. Hermione sacó un libro y retomó su lectura. Ginny y Luna se sentaron en la parte más angosta de la cubierta, y disfrutaron del sol mientras la pelirroja peinaba a la rubia.

\- Todavía no puedo creer lo de Draco Malfoy – murmuró la pelirroja.

\- Lo sé, pero no tienes que llamarlo por su nombre completo – respondió Luna haciendo una mueca cuando la pelirroja le jaló el pelo.

\- Lo lamento. Es muy raro todo… Jamás me imaginé esto.

Ginny asentía con la cabeza, incapaz de procesar la información. Ambas pensaban lo mismo: ¿cómo había reaccionado Narcisa Malfoy cuando su único hijo se reveló ante ella, obligándola a disculparse con alguien a quien su familia había maltratado anteriormente?

Eran tan buenas amigas que no era necesario decirlo explícitamente para entenderse. La pelirroja estaba tan sorprendida como había estado Luna esa mañana. Esto cambiaba totalmente la situación y el enojo que ambas habían sentido hacia Draco se había transformado. No había desaparecido del todo, pero Luna lo admiraba y Ginny comenzaba a _confiar_ en él.

x x x

Mientras almorzaban, comentaban sus años en el colegio, recordando los buenos tiempos. Ginny y Luna no participaban mucho, dado que habían cursado un año debajo del resto. Y Draco no tenía mucho que opinar, por supuesto. Al poco tiempo, Ginny se fue a recostar en uno de los sillones, estaba muy mareada y el rostro un tanto verdoso. Tratando de pasar desapercibido, Draco aprovechó y se sentó al lado de Luna. Sin que nadie los viera, debajo de la mesa ella le rozó la mano. Él le sonrió tímidamente, y ella le guiñó el ojo. Sonrojándose un poco, él le tomó la mano.

Él rubio tenía que admitir que la estaba pasando bien, a pesar de que el grupo de amigos le hacía sentir incómodo, en especial porque aún tenía cierta tensión con el Weasley. Ambos hacían un esfuerzo para llevarse bien. Ron había llegado a la conclusión que, luego de este fin de semana, no tendrían que tratarse nunca más afuera del trabajo. Draco, por otra parte, tan solo lo veía como un reto. Además, quien lo hacía sentir más incómodo era Potter. El ojiverde no lo trataba mal, por supuesto, pero tenían mucha historia en su pasado como para sentir que ambos se debían mucho. Esa deuda era lo que le incomodaba. Mientras hablaban de quidditch, Draco tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ahora se trataban con respeto cuando alguno hizo comentarios con los que él no estaba de acuerdo.

Por otra parte, Longbottom lo trataba muy bien. Era un hombre compasivo y estaba claro que estaba consciente de que el pasado de una persona no definía su presente. Hace un par de años, se lo había encontrado en San Mungo visitando a sus padres, y Draco (que la había estado pasando muy mal por ese tiempo) no pudo hacer más que disculparse por ser familia de Bellatrix. Longbottom había visto sinceridad en sus palabras, y desde entonces el trato hacia el rubio había cambiado. Al rubio no le costó trabajo entender por qué Luna había estado con alguien como él.

Y era, precisamente, eso lo que le molestaba del morocho. Luna y él eran bastante cariñosos. Había mucho contacto físico para su gusto. ¡Ni siquiera respetaban el hecho de que ahí estaba la novia de Longbottom! En un momento, Longbottom pidió la salsa y Luna le pasó el recipiente. Draco había visto que sus dedos se rozaban y resopló, un tanto molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que esa tal Abbott no hiciera nada? Si él fuera el novio de… Se ruborizó y tuvo que pensar en otra cosa.

De pronto Neville dijo que tenía una sorpresa, por lo que Ginny volvió a la mesa. Él sacó de la pequeña refrigeradora un pastel con unas candelas y lo colocó en la mesa.

\- Un pajarito me dijo que ayer Malfoy cumplió años y me parece que debemos tomarnos el tiempo para celebrárselo a nuestro estilo – dijo Neville. Las velas se encendieron y todos sonrieron con malicia. Por alguna razón, Luna se ruborizó.

Draco se puso muy incómodo mientras ellos cantaban (aunque Ron murmuraba la letra amargamente). Si bien Draco estaba maldiciendo a Neville por ser tan bueno, lo que venía a continuación no se lo esperaba: todos tenían un huevo de gallina en su mano derecha y al terminar de cantar, lo estallaron directo en la cabeza del rubio. A eso se refería Neville cuando dijo "nuestro estilo". Todos habían aportado un huevazo, unos más duro que otros (definitivamente Ron disfrutó esa parte). Y Draco había quedado con claras de huevo colgándole de una oreja, mientras las yemas se habían esparcido hasta su ropa. Luna susurró un corto "perdón" antes de aplastar el último huevo en su cabeza.

Todos se reían, definitivamente burlándose de él y su expresión de incredulidad. Sin embargo, Luna trataba de carcajear pero lloraba levemente. A modo de venganza, Draco se acercó a ella, ensuciándola con restos de huevo. Pero, para sorpresa de Draco y los demás, ella colocó una mano en su cara y lo besó.

\- Oh – murmuró Ron, irguiéndose incómodo. Todos miraron en otras direcciones. Harry echaba chispas por los ojos y Ginny tuvo que acariciarle el brazo, haciéndole entender que era algo normal.

Ellos se separaron, Draco mirándola con mucha sorpresa. ¿Qué significaba ese beso? Se preguntó si para ella lo de la otra noche significaba que estaban en una relación. Las risillas de Ginny y Hermione lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento: Luna tenía una clara de huevo en el cuello.

Hannah ayudó a partir el queque y dio una porción a cada uno. Malfoy todavía no reaccionaba. Luna comía el queque feliz, sin notar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Harry miraba a Draco, molesto; Ginny y Hermione echaban miradas inquisitivas a Luna, sonrientes; Neville y Hannah se sonreían, definitivamente recordando algo que habían hablado con anterioridad; y Ron… bueno, Ron se disgustó un poco, pero el queque era más importante.

\- Gracias – dijo de pronto Draco y el resto le devolvió una sonrisa (excepto Harry), aunque la de Ron era un tanto incómoda. Con un movimiento de la varita, limpió el desastre.

x x x

Fue una tarde bastante amena. El yate ya no se movía, se habían quedado en el mismo lugar tranquilo. Neville y Hannah estaban abrazados en uno de los costados del yate, con los pies colgando fuera del mismo, y susurrándose al oído. Ginny se había colocado un paño húmedo en la cara, tratando de no vomitar. Tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Harry y este le hacía cariño en el pelo. Ron estaba al lado de su amigo, hablándole por lo bajo. Hermione seguía leyendo su libro, ya casi llegaría a la mitad. Luna estaba sentada en la parte más angosta de la cubierta, y Draco sentado un tanto más atrás de ella.

\- Entonces sí se han besado – murmuró Ron.

\- Sí – murmuró Harry a su vez, mirando con molestia a los rubios, que reían. – Yo le pregunté y ella me dijo que no.

\- Yo también, pero era obvio que sí había besado a alguien en la fiesta…

\- Dejen de ser tan chismosos – les dijo Ginny, sin quitarse el pañuelo de la cara. – Ella no les mintió.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces por qué se incomodó cuando yo le pregunté?

\- Porque George la besó.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron Harry y Ron. Hermione les tiró un "shh" y siguió leyendo. Los chicos se volvieron a ver, escandalizados. Ron se cruzó de brazos y miró a Luna. – Pero yo la vi besando a Lee Jordan – añadió Harry.

\- Ajá, ¿y? – comentó Ginny.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Jamás habían pensado en Luna como una mujer, y menos una que se besaba con dos tipos en una misma noche. Para Ron era la niña que creció cerca de La Madriguera, con la que a veces habían jugado durante su infancia; la amiga de su hermanita. Para Harry, por otra parte, era una amiga muy especial y quería protegerla, pero nunca algo más. Ambos se tomaron su tiempo de observarla. Pues sí, la rubia tenía un buen cuerpo y una cara singular. Desde que Ginny le había enseñado a oscurecer sus cejas, su rostro tenía más sentido: sus ojos no se veían tan grandes y sus proporciones calzaban. Ron pensó que ella tenía curvas muy lindas; Harry pensó que tenía unas piernas bastante atractivas… Ambos se volvieron a ver, con una sonrisa que delataba en qué estaban pensando. Ron empujó levemente a Harry con su propio hombro, y ambos rieron, quitando la mirada de la rubia.

\- Maldito Malfoy – susurró Harry, sonriendo.

\- Suertudo – dijo Ron, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su novia. – Es broma.

x x x

Malfoy se acercó a Luna un poco más, sentándose pegado a ella. Estaba realmente feliz y no le importaba lo que pudiesen decir los otros, pero no podía ignorar que la situación no era ideal: ella se iría la otra semana y él estaba a punto de cambiar su vida en ciento ochenta grados. Draco colocó su mano encima de la de ella. Luna se recostó en él. El rubio aún llevaba puesta una camisa manga larga, incapaz de mostrar la Marca.

\- Gracias por la carta. No sé cómo hiciste para que se disculpara conmigo, pero… - Luna inhaló lentamente, tomando fuerzas. – de verdad significa mucho para mí.

\- No hice mucho – dijo Draco, restándole importancia.

\- ¿Se portó mal contigo también? – preguntó ella luego de un tiempo. Él negó con la cabeza. – Me alegro.

Draco sonrió, sabía que Luna estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no entrometerse. Le daba la opción de no compartir lo sucedido el día anterior y él se sintió más cómodo de esa manera.

\- Mamá ya sabía que me iría, pero…

Le contó rápidamente todo lo que había sucedido con su madre el día anterior. Ella escuchó con paciencia, y él no sintió la necesidad de abreviar algo (aunque prefirió esconder la parte donde le contaba a su madre lo que sentía por ella). Cuando terminó, miró a Luna esperando una respuesta. Algo le decía que ella se había distraído, pero se equivocaba. La rubia estaba escogiendo muy bien sus palabras antes de decirlas, en caso de que pudiera hacerlo enojar.

\- Entonces, ¿le ayudarás a encontrar otro hogar?

\- No será fácil. Nadie quiere la mansión, pero creo que será mejor restaurarla y que, mientras Papá sigue en prisión, ella viva en otro lugar. – Luna asintió levemente. - ¿Lovegood?

\- ¿Sí?

Parecía que le estaba costando mucho hablar. Sintió su mano sudar. No encontró la fuerza para decirle aquello que quería. Él sentía que era el mejor momento para agradecerle, para decirle que le había encantado lo de la otra noche, que quería seguir viéndola, que le molestaba la idea de que durmiera con Longbottom, que le ofrecía su cama de ser necesario, que se moría por besarla en ese momento, que se alegraba mucho de habérsela topado la semana anterior… Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Luna se volteó para mirarlo y su confianza flaqueó. El viento movía su cabello, lazándolo sobre su cara y ella parpadeaba seguido, tratando de mantener la mirada fija en él.

\- Quiero… - Luna tragó saliva. – quiero tener una cita contigo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí. Ayer… comprendí que es mejor lanzarse a lo incierto que quedarse en lo conocido y aburrido.

\- Me encantaría, Draco – sonrió ella. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se maldijo internamente por ser tan cobarde. Maldecía también a Luna un poco, estaba seguro que ella era parcialmente culpable de su poca capacidad de hablarle como a otra persona. - Pero…

La sonrisa se borró de la cara del rubio. No le gustaba que la gente le pusiera condiciones, y mucho menos, sentir de antemano que no tendría otra opción más que cumplirlas. Luna se puso en pie, acercándose a la orilla de la cubierta. Draco se levantó, moviéndose más cerca de ella. Tenía una sonrisa que Draco le había visto un par de veces en Hogwarts, y esto le hizo dudar. Luna cruzó del otro lado de la baranda, sosteniéndose apenas por su mano izquierda. Draco tomó la mano derecha de ella, preocupado.

\- Primero, – le habló con una voz suave y un tanto soñadora. - vas a tener que soltarme o me podré golpear.

\- Lovegood, ven aquí. – dijo él. Miró encima de su hombro, ninguno de los amigos de ella parecía notar lo que iba a hacer. Apretó la quijada, molesto. – En este instante…

\- Segundo, irás después de mí…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Confía en mí.

\- Lovegood, hablo en serio, ven aquí.

\- ¿Listo?

Ella sonreía. Él sentía que iba a estallar por la mezcla de nervios y enojo. ¿Qué clase de juego era este para ella? Por unos segundos, se le olvidó parpadear y hasta respirar. Ella movió los dedos que se agarraban de la baranda y se hizo un tanto hacia atrás. El viento le movía bastante el cabello. El yate era pequeño pero alto. Jamás la soltaría.

\- Uno…

\- No.

\- …Dos…

\- No, Lovegood, ven aquí.

\- Estaré bien. Suéltame.

\- No quiero. – murmuró. Ella se hizo un poco más hacia atrás. Draco podía ver que estaba soltando la baranda lentamente. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto, si él no la soltaba y ella sí, podría golpearse contra el yate y sería peor.

\- ¡Ya!

Al mismo tiempo que ella se soltó, Draco tuvo que liberar su mano. La rubia flotó por un nanosegundo, antes de comenzar a caer. Cayó en el agua con un estruendo. Draco esperó a que ella volviera a la superficie. Por unos segundos, nada pasó. Neville y Hannah se habían puesto de pie, atentos a los movimientos de los rubios. Para ese entonces, ya estaban acercándose, curiosos. De pronto, la chica resurgió. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. El morocho le devolvió la sonrisa y se apartó de la baranda. Draco se molestó, ¿cómo podía simplemente dejarla ahí?

\- ¡Recuerda la segunda parte! – le gritó Luna desde el agua.

Draco se sostuvo a la baranda. Dudaba, por supuesto que dudaba. ¡Ella pretendía que se tirara desde un yate a profundidades desconocidas!

\- Si quieres yo puedo ir – le dijo Neville a Draco, quien puso los ojos en blanco, molesto. Este negó con la cabeza, pero no se movió. Hannah le acarició el brazo a Neville y le sonrió de manera pícara mientras le levantaba las cejas. Neville entendió el mensaje rápidamente. – Alguno de los dos va a tener que ir de cualquier forma. Luna no sabe nadar…

Malfoy hizo una mueca, se pasó al otro lado de la baranda y se dejó ir.

Se sintió eufórico por un segundo. Al tocar agua, esta envolvió su cuerpo, recibiéndolo. De alguna manera, le brindó el soporte que él necesitaba, no solo a nivel físico. Fue como si su alma recibiera un abrazo. Al resurgir, buscó a Luna de inmediato. La chica estaba flotando cerca suyo, parecía muy relajada. Él se le acercó y colocó los brazos debajo del cuerpo de ella, preparado para ayudarle. Ella nadó boca arriba alrededor de él, sin abrir los ojos. Draco entendió que no era necesario preocuparse, que ella sabía nadar perfectamente.

\- Maldito Longbottom. – murmuró.

Luna dejó de flotar y envolvió al rubio con brazos y piernas. Draco sonrió de lado, un tanto atontado, dejando de lado su look de chico malo. Luna parecía tener la capacidad de ver su alma y él entendió que jamás hubiese hecho el salto de no ser por ella. Había tanta metáfora en sus acciones que no pudo hacer más que negar levemente con la cabeza y sonreírle.

\- ¿Ya habías hecho esto antes?

\- No. – Draco se mordió el labio, un tanto exasperado. – Me pareció oportuno. Yo también quería lanzarme a lo incierto.

\- Estás loca.

Ella asintió, sin soltarse de él, miró los labios del rubio y luego sus ojos grises, que brillaban diferente con tanto azul del mar rodeándolo.

Se sintió rejuvenecido en ese momento, descubriendo que no importaba nadie más que ella. La rubia no pesaba mucho, por lo que flotar no era complicado. Ella le aceleraba el pulso, y le gustaba cada segundo un poco más. Nuevamente, sintió la urgencia de expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella y gracias a ella. Luna parecía mirar directo en su mente y alma, y Draco percibió, gracias a la sonrisa de la chica, que esta sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba en ese momento.

\- Dilo – le susurró.

\- Me encanta estar contigo, Luna.

" _Benditos sus labios cada vez que dice mi nombre",_ pensó Luna antes de besarlo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos :)**

 **Nuevamente, espero les esté gustando. Muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia y a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de escribirme un review.**

 **Terminó muy meloso este capítulo jaja espero no les estorbe**

 **Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Neville y Hannah miraban a los rubios desde el yate. Ella besó a su novio, como si le estuviera felicitando, antes de entrar en el compartimiento. Neville bajó la escalera del yate, para que los rubios pudieran subir cuando quisieran, y la siguió.

Al entrar en el compartimiento pudo observar a Ron y Harry murmurándose cosas y riendo por lo bajo. Hermione parecía bastante molesta y Ginny estaba dormida. Hannah se servía algo de tomar.

\- ¿Y Luna? – preguntó Ron tratando de mirar el punto donde habían estado los rubios antes.

Harry levantó la mirada de su novia y trató de observar el mismo punto que Ron estaba mirando. Ignorando el hecho de que no preguntó por Malfoy, Neville sonrió.

 _\- Ellos_ están nadando. - Ron y Harry hicieron una mueca. – Creo que va a llover pronto, tal vez sea conveniente que nos devolvamos.

\- Díselo a ellos – murmuró Harry, volviendo la mirada a Ginny.

x x x

Draco y Luna nadaron por más tiempo. Ella metía la cara en el agua y observaba los peces que iban debajo de ellos. Él no hacía más que verla, sintiéndose fascinado por sus acciones. A veces la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un beso en la cara.

\- Tu camisa de seguro se ha arruinado – murmuró Luna resurgiendo del agua. Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. – Es linda.

\- Es solo una camisa, da igual. – ella se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos. Él se sintió estudiado por sus ojos grandes, pero no intimidado.

Tal vez nunca llegaría a entender el poder que tenía esa rubia en él. Recordaba levemente haberse burlado de sus mañas en el colegio. Pero lo había hecho cuando iba acompañado, tratando de tener la aprobación de sus _amigos_. Qué irónico era todo. La chica a la que jamás hubiese visto, era la misma chica que le había traído paz a su alma atormentada. Todavía faltaba mucho para poder sanar sus peores recuerdos y poder perdonarse por sus acciones, pero estando junto a ella… Draco comenzaba a sentir que él sí merecía alguien como ella. Viceversa no estaba seguro. Por ahora, tan solo sabía que le dolía la cara de sonreír tanto. Sus otros músculos, sin embargo, estaban acostumbrados a estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, por lo que podía permanecer allí (con ella) por horas.

Ella tomó una mano de él y la alzó, teniendo cierta dificultad para mantenerse a flote con tanta gracia. Pasó sus ojos de los de él, a sus dedos arrugados. Él hizo lo mismo, tan solo para observar sus manos rugosas. Parecían manos de viejitos y la imagen de ellos dos viejitos tomados de la mano le dio vuelco en el estómago.

\- Lovegood, nosotros… - comenzó a decir. Ella pareció no reaccionar a su apellido, y habló:

\- Deberíamos salir del agua antes de que nos transformarnos en sirenos.

Se acercaron nadando hasta la escalera, Luna nadando con gracia, haciendo que su vestido de baño brillara bajo el agua con los rayos de sol; mientras Draco sostenía sus palabras en la boca. Necesitaba saber que ambos estaban de acuerdo en lo que sea que fuese _eso_. No eran novios, claro. Pero tampoco eran amigos. Hoy era viernes y ella se marcharía el lunes, tal vez nunca se volverían a ver…

Cuando llegaron a cubierta, el resto estaba afuera. Incluso Ginny, que ya había recuperado el color en el rostro. Parecía que los estaban esperando, hablaban animadamente y sonreían. Luna tomó la mano de Draco y se acercó a ellos, su piel todavía mojada y su pelo goteando. El resto los vio, llevaron sus ojos a sus manos unidas y pronto callaron. La camisa de Draco se había vuelto un poco translucida, por lo que la Marca Tenebrosa era más o menos visible. El rubio dirigió la mirada en la misma dirección y trató de taparse la marca a como pudo. Luna, que se dedicó a mirar a sus amigos a los ojos, tan solo tomó un paso adelante, colocándose en frente del brazo de Draco. Cubriéndolo.

Nadie supo qué decir. Malos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Harry y este bajó la mirada. Ginny se tapó la boca con una mano, pensativa. Luna les sonrió a sus amigos, tratando de alivianar la situación. Draco se maldijo, trató de soltar la mano de la rubia, pero esta no soltó la de él. Su enojo se disipó, embriagándose de la sorpresa. Entendió, finalmente, que ella creaba una barrera entre él y sus amigos al igual que había hecho en la fiesta. Suspiró. Él no estaba separándola de sus amigos, no la estaba lastimando, ella _quería_ unirlo a sus amigos; ella _quería_ que él sintiera lo que era tener amigos de verdad. Volvió a unir su mano con la de ella, con más fuerza. Luna era una mujer increíble, llena de compasión y fe en la gente. No importaba qué tanto tratara de cambiarse físicamente, los buenos rasgos de su personalidad permanecían en ella.

Finalmente, vio en la mujer que tenía al frente a una inspiración. Eso era. Ella lo inspiraba a ser bueno, a ser quien él quisiera ser sin sentirse mal por resemblar a un _Malfoy_ , porque al fin y al cabo eso era. Algo extraño surgió en su pecho, como un calor que poco a poco lo envolvió. Supo de inmediato que la quería, que aquello que sentía era el cariño que le tenía. En menos de dos semanas, Luna se había ganado una parte de su corazón, tal vez la más importante. Tomó un paso hacia delante, colocándose a la par de Luna, sin tratar de tapar la Marca Tenebrosa. Al fin y al cabo, esa estúpida marca era parte de él, era una señal del muchacho que había sido y que, de alguna manera, forjó al hombre que era.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que llueva. – dijo Draco, con la cabeza alta, digno de un Malfoy. Luna le sonrió y asintió.

Sin decir una palabra, Neville puso en marcha el yate. El semblante de hombre carismático se había desvanecido. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera Hannah logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Ron se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cubierta, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol. En cuanto se pusieron en marcha, Ginny volvió a su tono verdoso y decidió acostarse de nuevo. Hermione decidió ir con su cuñada, a seguir leyendo. Harry se sentó junto a Ron, ambos pensando en silencio.

Draco suspiró, un tanto más aliviado. Abrazó a Luna y le susurró al oído:

\- ¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana? – se separó un poco de ella para verle el rostro. Ella sonreía, pero no respondió. Draco, sabiendo perfectamente qué quería ella, añadió: - ¿Como una cita, _Luna_?

Su sonrisa se agrandó y asintió.

Una vez que llegaron a la playa, todos bajaron del yate (nadie más feliz y rápido que Ginny) y pronto se dirigieron a la casa de Billy y Fleur. Neville mencionó algo de la cena, y entró en la casa. Hannah le pidió a Draco quedarse para cenar, y él aceptó. Harry y Ron le pidieron a Luna quedarse con ellos un momento. El resto entró en la casa.

x x x

Draco decidió ayudar a Neville con la cena, mientras Hannah se fue a duchar. El morocho no parecía de mal humor. Estaba ido en sus pensamientos. Pidió a Draco preparar la pasta mientras él hacía la salsa. El rubio no estaba seguro de qué decir, no había algo que quisiera decirle a Longbottom de todas formas. No sentía la necesidad de disculparse por algo. Pensó que ya se había disculpado mucho.

\- ¿Por qué no te la has quitado? – preguntó de pronto Neville, volteándose con un cucharón en su mano. Nuevamente, su rostro no mostraba una emoción específica.

Malfoy se levantó un poco la manga y le mostró la combinación de Marca y cicatriz. Neville la miró detenidamente, entendiendo un poco más.

\- No está hecha para quitarse. Ya lo intenté.

\- Lo lamento – dijo Neville, luego de pensarlo por un momento, sonaba honesto. Draco, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. No esperaba que la gente se disculpara con él. No quería la lástima de nadie. – Sí, lo lamento, Malfoy. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que me sienta así. Estamos en tregua desde hace tiempo y lo sabes.

\- Sí. Y se siente bien que alguien sea como eres tú conmigo, pero…

\- No hay peros. Y si dejas la pasta más tiempo en el agua, comeremos masa.

Neville no mencionó nada más y se dio vuelta. De vez en cuando le decía qué hacer y Draco lo hacía sin hablar. Nuevamente, era el morocho el primero en hacerlo sentir bien, dándole una especie de bienvenida, mostrándole que no todo mundo lo iba a juzgar o darle la espalda por sus errores. Se sintió agradecido con él, pero no quiso decírselo. Tan solo se esforzó por hacer bien lo que pedía.

x x x

Luna se preparó mentalmente para lo que Harry y Ron pudieran decir. Se imaginó que le dirían que Draco todavía tenía la marca, seguro asumiendo que él así lo había querido, y que era muestra de que él no había cambiado… Con tan solo visualizar la escena en su mente, se aburrió. Miró al pelirrojo, que tenía la cara colorada y parecía tener dificultad para dejar las palabras salir.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Luna, luego de que nadie dijera nada. Dejó sus brazos caer libremente a los lados de su cuerpo y se balanceó un poco, pasando el peso de la punta de sus pies a sus talones.

\- Sobre Malfoy y la marca… - comenzó Harry. Luna dirigió la mirada al ojiverde y torció levemente la cabeza. Por alguna razón esto lo hizo callar.

\- ¿Harry? – preguntó Luna, luego de que otro par de minutos pasaran.

Ron carraspeó, colocándose un puño al frente de su boca.

\- Harry y yo creemos que te pasas de buena…

Harry y Luna levantaron las cejas. Dicho de esa manera, sonaba como si hablara de otra cosa totalmente diferente. Cuando se dio cuenta del malentendido, hasta las orejas de Ronald quedaron coloradas. Infló los cachetes con aire, incapaz de abrir la boca nuevamente.

\- En personalidad. – añadió Harry, sin quitar la mirada del pelirrojo. – Nos agrada que seas así, ya lo sabíamos, pero entendiendo todo lo de Malfoy… Digamos que nos queda más claro.

\- Oh – murmuró Luna.

Amaba cuando la realidad no era lo que ella esperaba y, más bien, la sorprendía. Por eso a veces le gustaba evitar esperar algo de alguien o de una situación, era mejor que el universo jugara con sus días. Sonrió levemente, y se ruborizó. Nunca se había sentido alagada por algo que dijeran sus amigos. Por alguna razón, se sentía especial por ser la única (entre ese grupo) que veía a Draco tal y cómo él era.

\- Luna, te queremos – dijo Ron, bajando la cabeza, sin poder mirarla a los ojos; los cuales se abrieron de más al oír esas palabras. – Nos alegra verte más… más tú misma.

\- Exacto.

\- Chicos…

\- Quiero decir que nos gusta que seas así, así de tan buena persona, y que tengas la capacidad de hacernos ver más allá en una persona… Eres especial…

Jamás se imaginó que esas palabras saldrían del pelirrojo. Luna no aguantó más y lo abrazó. Se aferró a él, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico. Harry sonrió y se unió al abrazo, recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de Ron.

x x x

Draco notó el cariño que ellos le tenían a Luna. Tal vez había sido por el incidente de la Marca Tenebrosa, pero cada uno de ellos (incluso Abbott) tenía maneras de mostrarle su afecto. La Weasley le ayudó a peinarse para que sus ondas no se extendieran con la humedad, Luna tan solo le sonrió mientras la pelirroja hacía todo el trabajo. Mientras los demás esperaban a que la cena estuviese lista, Granger se sentó con Luna a discutir sobre el libro que la morocha había estado leyendo todo el día. El rubio se dio cuenta que los argumentos de Luna estaban bien basados y que a la otra chica eso le gustaba. Claro, en un par de ocasiones Luna hizo afirmaciones que hicieron que la morocha pusiera los ojos en blanco. Muy al estilo Lovegood. Longbottom le confesó mientras cocinaban, que esa noche preparaban la comida favorita de Luna.

Potter le hizo a Luna un batido de cas, una fruta ácida que, al parecer, a la rubia le encantaba. Draco lo probó y toda su cara se deformó con el sabor de la fruta. Durante la cena, el Weasley, que estaba sentado al lado de Luna, se encargó de acercarle los platillos que ella quería. Ella le sonreía y le daba las gracias cada vez. Abbott, aunque de una manera más casual, le acercó a la rubia un tenedor un segundo después de que esta tirara al suelo, por accidente, el que estaba utilizando para comer.

Draco estaba tan ido observando a los demás, que pasó por alto el hecho de que Luna tan solo tenía ojos para él.

Al terminar de comer, Draco agradeció a todos y se dispuso a irse. Tomó la mano de Luna, y el resto trató de ignorar la escena. Draco le recordó su _cita_ de mañana y le dio un beso tierno en los labios. (Harry carraspeó). Luna se le quedó viendo hasta que el chico desapareció en la chimenea. Sonriendo, se sentó en uno de los sillones. Desde la cocina, podían oír a Ronald maldiciendo mientras limpiaba los platos. Harry y Hermione se fueron a dormir, luego de despedirse de Hannah. La chica estaba abrazada a Neville, en el sillón, con su cabeza recostada en el pecho del chico.

\- Será mejor que yo también me vaya, amor, mañana debo trabajar desde temprano. Gracias por invitarme – Neville sonrió ante ese comentario y la apretujó entre sus brazos, antes de darle un beso largo y ponerse de pie. Hannah entró en la chimenea, luego de despedirse del resto, y se dejó consumir por las llamas verdes.

\- ¿Lu? – preguntó Neville, minutos después, una vez que la rubia y él estuvieron acostados en la cama, de espaldas al otro. Ella murmuró un leve "¿huh?" – Creo que amo a Hannah…

La rubia se volteó, quedando boca arriba. Pensó en las palabras de su amigo y poco a poco su sonrisa fue creciendo.

\- ¿Por qué "crees"?

\- Porque… ¿cómo saber si es amor?

Neville se volteó y miró a su amiga, como si quisiera que ella mágicamente tuviera la respuesta. Pero ella tan solo le sonreía.

\- Todo es mejor cuando estoy con ella. Hannah me entiende, aún cuando no me expreso con palabras… Todo es tan perfecto…

\- Si lo dices así, Neville, me parece obvio que es amor y que estas enamorado de ella. Deberías hacérselo saber.

\- ¿Qué tal si es muy pronto?

\- No sabía que había un tiempo preciso para amar a alguien – dijo Luna. No era un comentario sarcástico ni irónico, tal solo lo dijo. Neville sonrió. Por eso le gustaba hablar con ella. – Pero, ¿qué tal si ella también te ama y tampoco te lo dice por que duda al igual que tú? ¿no te gustaría saber si ella también te ama?

El chico no respondió. Asintió, pensativo, y se acomodó para dormir. Luna cayó dormida al poco tiempo.

x x x

A la mañana de sábado, Luna se despertó temprano. Se dio un baño largo y caliente. Echó en el agua sales de eucalipto, y unas gotitas de aceite de lavanda. Al salir del baño, se colocó un vestido azul marino, con un cuello tipo halter. Se devolvió a su habitación, al parecer Neville ya se había despertado porque la cama estaba ya hecha. Una nota reposaba en su mesa de noche: _"Lleva tu vestido de baño – D.M"_

Sonrió mientras se colocaba un vestido de baño por debajo del vestido. Salió de la habitación, tarareando y caminando con prisa. En el comedor se encontraban Ginny y Hermione, mientras Harry y Neville hacían el desayuno. Ronald no había salido de su habitación.

\- Buenos días – saludó Luna.

\- ¿Tan feliz desde temprano? – preguntó Hermione, volteándose en dirección a la rubia.

\- ¿No sabías? Hoy Luna tiene una cita – dijo Ginny, levantando las cejas de manera pícara. La rubia asintió, ensanchando su sonrisa. - ¿Sabes qué harán?

\- No, no me lo dijo. Pero me pidió que llevara vestido de baño… Supongo que nadaremos o algo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, pues te ves muy linda. De seguro le gustarás – opinó Hermione.

\- Creo que ya le gusto– dijo Luna distraídamente.

Hermione y Ginny sentían que nunca se acostumbrarían a la sinceridad de la chica. Sonriendo comenzaron una conversación sobre qué hacer con el pelo de la rubia y posibilidades de maquillaje. Luna había tenido citas antes, por supuesto, incluso con Neville, pero hoy era diferente. No solo porque no estaba segura de qué harían, sino porque estaba consciente de que pronto se marcharía del país y era muy probable que no volviera a ver al rubio. De tanto pensar en eso, había soñado con él.

En su sueño, Draco le decía que se iba a tomar un tiempo sabático e iría con ella. Luna había despertado en la madrugada, asustada. Ella no quería eso. Él estaba emocionado por su futuro y ella por el suyo. Aunque quisiera pasar más tiempo con él, era mejor aceptar que este era el momento que sí podían compartir y que valía la pena aprovecharlo.

Ronald bajó en cuanto la mesa tenía todo el desayuno listo, como si su olfato funcionara perfectamente hasta cuando estaba dormido. Comieron mencionando qué harían el lunes cuando todos se fueran. Acordando que los últimos en irse serían Harry y Ginny, que querían recibir a Bill y Fleur. Todos estaban agradecidos por su estadía en esa casa, de una u otra manera, ese tiempo en la playa les había ayudado a aclarar sus mentes y tener un poco de paz.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ginny y Hermione tomaron a su conejillo de indias, es decir, a Luna y comenzaron a prepararla para su cita. Ginny dejó el cabello rubio en ondas suaves, que caían ligeramente sobre los hombros de la chica. Por otra parte, Hermione maquilló a Luna de manera muy natural, dejándole un color de labios rosado pálido que también se podía admirar en sus párpados.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y Neville fue de inmediato. De pie, vestido con una jacket azul marino encima de una camisa blanca y unos shorts blancos, con un semblante bastante atractivo, se encontraba Malfoy. Este entró en la sala de estar y se sorprendió con lo guapa que se veía Luna. Ella lo miraba a él, al tiempo que se formaba en sus labios una sonrisa.

\- Hola – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin poder quitarse los ojos de encima.

\- ¿Van a tener su cita aquí? – preguntó Ron saliendo de la cocina, luego de lavar los platos. Los rubios no se habían movido en un tiempo. – Se vale saludar, de por sí.

\- Hola, Weasley – dijo Draco. – Hola a todos. – tomó la mano de Luna, listo para marcharse.

\- ¡Eh! – saltó de pronto Harry. Los rubios se voltearon para verlo. Ginny soltó una risa por lo bajo. – No… No vengas muy tarde, Luna.

La chica asintió (aunque Ginny le aseguró que no era necesario) y salió de allí con Draco.

Y eso que yo soy el exnovio – soltó Neville, mirando a Harry, haciendo que todos se rieran.

x x x

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy, Draco? – le preguntó Luna, ruborizándose al notar que él no había soltado su mano.

\- Surfear, por supuesto.

Caminaron, tomados de la mano, hasta la casa Malfoy, donde se cambiaron a trajes de surfear más cómodos. Una vez que estuvieron listos, él tomó una sola tabla de surf y salieron. El día estaba un tanto nublado y parecía que llovería después. Luna pensó que no tenía sentido haberse arreglado tanto, pero igual se alegró de que él pudiese verla así.

Pasaron un buen rato repasando los movimientos básicos del surf, Draco enseñándole a Luna. Ella estaba impaciente y quería intentarlo de una vez. Más de una vez el rubio tuvo que hablarle seriamente, como si le estuviese regañando. "¡Aún no!" le había dicho, perdiendo la paciencia. Ella no se molestó, tan solo esperó. Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, las olas eran más fuertes y Draco comenzó a dudarlo.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Luna. Draco asintió y le ayudó a cargar la tabla al mar. Todavía estaba inseguro, pero ella parecía estar lista.

En su primer intento, Luna no tomó la ola cómo se debía. En otro intento, cayó hacia un lado ("Basta, mejor lo dejamos para otro momento" había dicho Draco, preocupado, luego de ir donde estaba ella). Alrededor del décimo intento, Luna dominó la ola y llegó con gracia a la costa. Se volteó, sonriente. Y Draco se sintió una mezcla de orgullo y cariño que nunca había experimentado.

Se les fue el tiempo turnándose la tabla, hasta que Draco mencionó que podían ir los dos al mismo tiempo. Así lo hicieron. Por un segundo, ambos estaban surfeando una ola un poco más alta que las Luna había dominado. Draco se pegó más a ella, para que el balancear el peso de ambos no fuese tan difícil. Él, que iba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, no notó lo nerviosa que se puso ella.

Volvieron a intentarlo un par de veces más. Para el cuarto intento, sin embargo, el clima había cambiado drásticamente y las olas eran violentas. Draco estaba acostumbrado a surfear con ese clima, por lo que le restó importancia. Se subieron en la tabla y pedalearon hasta estar adentrados en el mar. Luna se sentía nerviosa cada vez que él se acercaba a ella.

\- Viene una buena, vamos – murmuró Draco.

Una vez que se pusieron de pie, Draco volvió a acercarse a ella. Sintió la respiración del rubio en su cuello. Sin aviso, el pensamiento de no volver a ver al rubio la atacó y se sintió triste. Perdió el equilibrio y pronto cayó al mar.

Entre vueltas, Luna no podía abrir los ojos bajo el agua. Cuando lo logró, tan solo vio espuma. El aire se le estaba yendo del cuerpo y no aguantaba más. Intentaba nadar a lo que ella creía era la superficie, pero la corriente era muy fuerte. Sin poder defenderse, el mar la dirigió a una piedra y se golpeó el codo derecho. Un dolor intenso recorrió todo su brazo y abrió la boca, ahogando un grito; tragó mucha agua.

Cuando por fin pudo salir a la superficie, se atragantaba con el agua que había ingerido. Parpadeó, tratando de visualizar al rubio, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Detrás suyo, una ola colapsó, obligándola a entrar de nuevo en el mar. El dolor en el brazo era muy intenso, y su tiempo afuera no fue suficiente para tomar más aire. Sintió el agua llegar hasta su estómago, haciéndola sentir nauseas. El movimiento del mar le daba vueltas. Cuando logró salir de nuevo, una mano la tomó y la subió en la tabla. Tosiendo y botando el agua que tenía dentro, Luna trató de aferrarse a la tabla con su mano izquierda.

Draco la miraba preocupado, con un movimiento en su pecho, logró que Luna sacara toda el agua que había tragado.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Luna! Dime algo, por favor.

Draco la llevó hasta la costa y una vez en la arena, Luna se sentó. Tenía la cara roja y el traje rojo en el brazo. Llovía levemente, pero el viento era fuerte. Cuando su respiración se normalizó, miró a Draco, con vergüenza.

\- Perdón, Draco.

Él la miró sin entender. Colocó las manos en la quijada de ella, tratando de ver si estaba herida.

\- ¿Por qué te soltaste? – preguntó él. Estaba preocupado y en su cara se veía una pizca de tristeza que pasó desapercibido por la chica.

\- Me distraje, es todo.

De un golpe, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer.

\- Vamos a la casa, te quebraste el brazo – murmuró Draco, ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Tomó en un brazo la tabla de surf y colocó la otra mano en la espalda de ella. – Me asustaste…

Su voz se quebró y Luna entendió que él no se había enojado con ella por soltarse, o por no ser tan buena surfeando. Realmente estaba preocupado.

\- Todo pasó muy rápido…

\- Estuviste bajo el agua por minutos. No podía ver siquiera dónde estabas. ¿Qué carajos pasó por tu mente?

Luna no podía mantener los ojos abiertos mucho tiempo por la lluvia y las gruesas gotas que caían en su brazo empeoraban su dolor. Estaba pálida y sentía varios lugares adoloridos en su cuerpo. Miró a Draco, él parecía enfocado en llevarla lo antes posible a la casa, pero sin poder apresurarla.

\- Se me ocurrió que tal vez no te vuelva a ver. – susurró.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco no dijo nada en el resto del camino. La lluvia era fuerte y él tenía deseos de tirar la tabla de surf, tomar a Luna entre sus brazos y correr hacia la casa de sus padres. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Cuando la rubia cayó al agua, el recuerdo de Crabbe siendo consumido por las llamas llegó a su mente y temió haber perdido a la chica. Estaba realmente asustado… por sentirse de esa manera con ella. Había llegado a la conclusión que la quería, pero eso era demasiado. Tenía miedo de mirarla a los ojos y saber que no había vuelta atrás con lo mucho que la quería. Entraron en la casa, Draco notó que ella buscaba su mirada con sus ojos. Tragó saliva.

\- Siéntate. – le ordenó por lo bajo.

Ella se sentó en uno de los sillones. Hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras con la mano izquierda se sostenía el brazo derecho. Presionaba los labios fuertemente, aguantando el dolor.

Draco encendió la chimenea, corrió a la cocina y dejó preparándose chocolate caliente. Tomó su varita y se dirigió donde la chica. Se sentó a su lado y le pidió que se volteara. Bajó el zipper del traje térmico para surfear, bajando despacio y suavemente la tela. La piel de Luna debajo del traje estaba erizada y, para empeorar el pesar de Malfoy, conforme iba exhibiendo el brazo de la chica, la piel se iba tornando morada, casi negra. Tenía sangre, pero no era nada grave.

\- Será mejor quitar el traje.

Luna volteó un poco la cabeza, para ver qué estaba haciendo Draco. Su boca se secó al instante. Básicamente, él la estaba desvistiendo. Claro, tenía el vestido de baño por debajo, pero las cosquillas que sintió al verlo casi disiparon el dolor del brazo. Se dio cuenta, con un poco de pena, que le gustaba verlo desvistiéndola. Él estaba concentrado, bajó el traje de ambos brazos, pero lo dejó cerca del ombligo de ella; no la miraba a los ojos, pero Luna sintió que debía besarlo en ese momento. ¿Qué más daba un brazo roto? Quiso acercarse a él, pero él apuntó la varita a su brazo y con un "¡crack!" sintió su hueso reacomodarse. Hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Puedes moverlo? – Luna lo miró a los ojos, los cuales estaban enfocados en su brazo. Hizo unos movimientos suaves primero, y luego unos más complejos. Su brazo funcionaba de nuevo. Tenía un moretón gigante y sangre seca, su brazo se sentía adormecido, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones. – Perfecto – murmuró Draco y se puso en pie.

Ella permaneció ahí sentada, tomando su mano derecha con la izquierda, pensativa. No podía borrar de su mente la sensación que le había provocado la idea de que no volvería a ver al rubio. No entendía porqué el no quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Pensó en su padre que, cuando estuvo preocupado por ella en tiempos de guerra, había actuado estúpidamente. Tal vez a Draco le sucedía algo similar. Probablemente no sabía asimilar el hecho de que no volverían a verse. Pero ella estaba segura de lo que quería. Tal vez había dudado un poco, pero no ahora. Quería hacer rendir el tiempo que le quedaba con él. Luego de eso… Luego de eso no había nada asegurado.

Malfoy volvió con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, le entregó una antes de sentarse en el sillón del frente.

\- ¿Estás… molesto conmigo? – preguntó ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Él miraba un punto cualquiera en el piso.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Ya te dije: me asusté, pensé que… Tan solo me asusté cuando no te encontré tan fácilmente. – tomó un sorbo de su chocolate. Estaba hirviendo y se había quemado la lengua inmediatamente. Se alejó de la taza, como si estuviese contaminada.

\- ¿Pensaste que no saldría del agua consciente?

\- Algo así, sí.

\- Entonces… aprovéchame.

Draco alzó la cabeza.

Listo.

Vio en los ojos grises de ella el reflejo de lo que él sentía. Ella también lo quería. No estaba seguro ni cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Confirmó aquello que tanto había temido: no había vuelta atrás. Draco Malfoy quería a Luna Lovegood, y ella lo quería a él. Su corazón se aceleró. No estaba asustado por quererla. Estaba asustado porque no sabía qué hacer con tanto cariño que le tenía. Por su mente pasaba la última palabra que ella había dicho… Tenía sentido, debían aprovecharse.

\- Ve a bañarte, luego… luego tenemos que comer algo o podemos enfermarnos – murmuró Draco, quitando la mirada de ella.

 **x x x**

Luna se desnudó con dificultad. Su brazo estaba bien, pero seguía lastimado. Mientras se bañaba, podía sentir la sal dejar su pelo. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Volvía a sentirse vulnerable frente a él y, nuevamente, confiaba en que no la lastimaría. No se sentía intranquila como la otra vez, pero no era un sentimiento del todo agradable. Sentía que se exponía a él, aunque el rubio no quería realmente verla. Cuando se miraron a los ojos sintió su respiración cambiar y su corazón acelerarse. Suspiró, volviendo al presente. Dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo una última vez antes de salir de la ducha. Duró bastante secándose y vistiéndose, pero luego salió del baño.

Draco estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre la rodilla opuesta, y el brazo reposaba en el respaldo del sillón. Para su sorpresa, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra con rayas verticales blancas, la cual era tres cuartos, por lo que Luna podía ver la Marca. Había cobijas cerca de la chimenea y en la mesa de café había comida. Abrió más sus ojos al toparse con olores deliciosos. No estaba segura de dónde había aprendido él a cocinar en tan poco tiempo. Draco se levantó y se dirigió a ella, le ofreció la mano y ella aceptó.

\- Estamos en una cita después de todo – le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella sonrió, emocionada.

Se sentaron frente al fuego, cubiertos por una cobija. Luna se sentía realmente cómoda, a pesar del leve dolor de brazo. Gracias a la humedad, su cabello se esponjó un poco. Las ondas suaves que le había otorgado Ginny eran ahora una maraña. Resopló, apenada. Así solía ser su cabello durante sus años del colegio, seguro que él la vería fea o extraña de nuevo. Bajó la mirada, tratando de aplastarse las ondas rubias.

Sin embargo, él sonreía. No parecía pensar diferente de ella y eso la animó. Acercó su mano izquierda y le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Luna notó que él estaba un poco nervioso. Ella se acercó un poco más a él, como si quisiera darle a entender que lo apoyaba.

Mientras comían, hablaban de sus planes a futuro (el cual no incluía al otro) y se preguntaban sus gustos y disgustos. Era, sin una mejor explicación, conversación de primera cita. Pronto él comenzó a relatar recuerdos divertidos que tenía del colegio. No pasó inadvertido para la chica, que todos estos recuerdos eran anteriores a su sexto año de colegio. Mucho de lo que Draco decía era una burla a algo tonto que habían hecho Crabbe y Goyle. Luna supo que a ninguno lo consideraba amigo, pero a él no parecía molestarle. En un par de ocasiones, mencionó a Blaise Zambini y a Theodore Nott, pero tan solo que estaban presentes en ese momento. Le explicó a Luna que, entre todos los Slytherins, ellos eran con los que mejor se llevaba. Habló de Pansy, antes de que fuese su novia, y lo bien que lo pasaba con los comentarios egocéntricos de la chica. La rubia la conocía, pero no tenía recuerdos agradables de ella, en especial porque solía burlarse de sus aretes, de la revista de su padre y de ella, en general. Pero disfrutó de ver a Draco sonriendo.

Pensó que la primera vez que lo vio, él jamás hubiese hablado así de su pasado. Ella entendió, con mucho gusto, que él había hecho las paces con una parte de su vida. Luego de comentar algo de los pines de "Harry Apesta" en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Draco carraspeó y negó con la cabeza, como si desaprobara su comportamiento. Tomó un sorbo de chocolate y preguntó que si ella alguna vez había hecho algo así. Luna negó haber hecho algo para burlarse de otros, pero dijo, en un tono divertido, que había logrado hechizar uno de aquellos pines para que dijera "viva el Torneo". Draco la miró sin poder creérselo; primero, porque la frase en sí no tenía gracia y, segundo, porque hasta ahora nunca había oído que alguien lograra hechizar sus pines, dado que él se había encargado de pensar en cómo incrementar el insulto si alguien lo intentaba. Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba un muffin de chocolate que se veía delicioso.

\- En ese entonces me hacía feliz molestar a otros – sonrió él, luego de unos minutos, con nostalgia. – Creía que eso me hacía mejor o superior. Bueno… Aún me hace feliz, no creas, pero sé que no me hace mejor; en todo caso me haría peor persona…

\- No creo. Algunas bromas son divertidas. Lo importante es que los sentimientos de la otra persona no salgan heridos. Draco… ¿por qué te caía tan mal Harry?

Draco formó una sonrisa pequeña de medio lado, tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Luna le daba un mordisco al muffin distraídamente, disfrutando su dulce sabor. El rubio se pasó la mano derecha por su barbilla, pensativamente, antes de decir:

\- Porque escogió a Weasley antes que a mí.

Luna se atragantó. La sonrisa de Draco creció, y le acercó el chocolate caliente a Luna, quien tomó un sorbo, tratando de volver a la normalidad. Dejó el muffin en la mesa de café y se volteó hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Él tan solo asintió, sin quitar la sonrisa. - ¿Tantas ganas tenías de ser su amigo?

\- No, para nada. Papá me había dicho que debía hacer amigos con gente _importante_ , y en especial con Potter. No me importó que no quisiera ser mi amigo, pero, ¿escoger a Weasley? Vamos. – Se señaló a sí mismo de cabeza a pies, dando a entender que él era lo mejor que había. Luna sonrió. Lo codeó levemente, a modo de broma. – Espero no les digas nada, pero solía envidiar mucho la amistad del Trío. Nunca conocí algo como eso.

\- No diré nada – murmuró Luna, como si fuera un tema de suma confidencialidad. – Pero, probablemente, algún día se lo dirás tu mismo. – Draco hizo una mueca de "sí, claro". – Yo tampoco conocía lo que era tener amigos, hasta cuarto año…

La rubia explicaba su vida solitaria como quien comenta el clima. Draco no se sintió mal por ella, ni siquiera cuando Luna mencionó que Crabbe y Goyle le robaban la comida cuando la veían en los pasillos; no porque no lamentara que ella hubiese pasado por eso, sino porque Luna lo comentaba con tanta tranquilidad que él sentía que las personas habían perdido su tiempo molestándola.

\- Sí, bueno, la gente en Hogwarts era así. Yo sé que un par de veces te taché de loca. Lo lamento. – mencionó él.

\- Está todo bien. De todas maneras, antes no te hubieras fijado en mí como ahora.

Esta vez fue Draco quien se atragantó. Se puso un tanto rojo. Se dio pequeños golpes en el pecho, mientras trataba de no pensar en esas palabras. ¿Ella había afirmado que él…?

\- No te sientas mal, yo tampoco me hubiera fijado en ti así.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices, Lovegood? – preguntó Draco, mientras tomaba el cuello de su camisa y lo movía, tratando de enfriar su cuerpo (que había subido de temperatura de pronto). No entendía cómo ella podía hablar de esas cosas como quien saluda a un desconocido. Él con costos podía aceptar que la quería y ahora ella le afirmaba que él gustaba de ella. Pero… Pero… Pero, ¿quién se cree?

\- Que me gustas.

El calor en su pecho aumentó, pero su leve enojo se disipó. Durante los siguientes segundos observó los ojos de ella, perdiéndose un poco en su mirada y una voz en su cabeza afirmó " _ella tiene razón_ ". No supo cómo reaccionar. Hace muchos años Pansy le había confesado que sentía algo por él, pero en ese entonces él tan solo la había besado y meses después le había dicho que él también gustaba de ella. Esta vez no podía darse el lujo. Tenía presente que, como había dicho la rubia, tal vez no se verían de nuevo.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado de la habitación al otro. Luna lo seguía con la mirada, parecía intrigada en los movimientos de él. Luego de unos minutos donde lo único que se oía era el crepitar del fuego, Draco se detuvo. Se volteó para verla. Ella también se había puesto en pie, pero no se había movido de su lugar. Draco observó lo bien que se le veía el vestido y el pelo de la chica, aunque era un desastre, le lucía bastante. Esa sonrisa pequeña en sus labios… Sus labios… Esas piernas… Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ignorar esto último.

\- Seguro te golpeaste la cabeza también y es por eso que dices esas cosas – dijo Draco, acercándose a ella y colocando una mano en cada lado de su cara, al tiempo que la movía para estudiar si había alguna herida en la cabeza de la rubia. Ella rió un poco, disfrutando la negación del chico. Tomó ambas manos de él, quitándolas de su cara, y se acercó a él sin quitar la vista de sus ojos. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Draco no se negó y más bien disfrutó el beso. Ella se separó un poco. Sintió que duró toda la vida y aún así fue poco tiempo. Todavía se tomaban de las manos. Él pudo percibir un toque de lavanda y se sintió un tanto intoxicado por el aroma. Sin abrir los ojos, murmuró:

\- Creo… creo que tienes razón.

Ella sonrió. Él colocó una mano en la espalda baja de la chica, acercándola aún más. Dejaron sus labios rozándose, pero sin besarse. Por alguna razón, la respiración de ella se había acelerado. Draco pasó la lengua por los labios de ella, acariciándolos levemente, antes de profundizar el beso. Saboreó el chocolate del muffin esta vez, deleitándose con los movimientos de ella. Sintió las manos de ella aferrarse a su camisa, como si, de lo contrario, no pudiese mantenerse en pie.

Las respiraciones cambiaron rápidamente, las caricias eran más fuertes y los besos más rápidos. Entre tantas caricias, Draco pasó una mano por su costado y sintió el borde del pecho de ella. Se separó inmediatamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar. Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía los labios muy rojos y Draco pensó que había sido muy violento con ella.

\- Perdón.

\- No hace falta yo… yo quiero…

\- No, creo que fui muy grosero contigo – susurró él, señalando la boca de ella.

Luna se pasó los dedos por los labios, se sentían un tanto hinchados, pero ella se moría de ganar de volver a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Le había gustado tanto esos besos, que no podía esperar a sentir sus labios encima de los suyos. Comprendió qué le sucedía y, con determinación, se dijo que era el momento. Estaba nerviosa, por supuesto, pero había algo en él que le daba confianza y esta vez no se sentía vulnerable.

\- No. Digo que quiero estar contigo… - Draco abrió mucho los ojos, y Luna pudo ver cómo presionaba la quijada. - … _hoy_.

Ella lo besó, él correspondió, pero se separó un segundo después.

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- Me has afirmado múltiples veces que lo estoy y ahora lo cuestionas. – murmuró ella. Lo miró a los ojos, sin parpadear, para que él entendiera que no estaba dudando. – Hablo en serio, Draco, quiero esto.

Luna se puso de puntillas y le robó un rápido beso. Él no parecía reaccionar, su mente trabajaba rápidamente, tratando de procesar toda la información, pero su cuerpo estaba en shock. Tomó las manos de él y las acercó a su propio cuerpo, pidiéndole que la tomara como antes. Colocó su mano en la nuca del rubio y acercó sus caras. Lo besó, un poco con ternura. Él dudó. Tal vez ella realmente no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, tal vez era la calentura del momento. Pero él también quería y no lo sentía como simple excitación. Era más como si la necesitara.

\- No sé si sea lo mejor… - comenzó a decir él, pero fue callado en cuanto Luna besó su cuello. – Lo que digo es que… Tal vez… Hey…

Se dio por vencido y disfrutó de los besos de la chica. La abrazó, acercándola a él. Pronto volvieron al punto anterior: Draco acarició el costado de su pecho al tiempo que le mordió el labio. Luna soltó un pequeño gemido.

Draco se separó, gozando de escuchar ese sonido de nuevo. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la acostó sobre la cobija. Se acostó al lado de ella. Notó que la chica estaba temblando, pero parecía decidida. Con otro beso llegó otro gemido. Ese sonido le pareció glorioso a él; colocó la mano cerca de las rodillas de ella, tan solo para darse cuenta que la falda del vestido no estaba ni remotamente cerca. Se aguantó las ganas de detener el beso para observar sus piernas. En vez de eso, se dio el lujo de acariciarlas a su antojo. Por un accidente hermoso, la mano de él bajó hasta tocar su nalga. Ella gimió de nuevo y Draco tuvo que separarse para poder controlarse.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Ella colocó una mano en su pecho, y él pensó que lo alejaría, pero no pasó nada. Tan solo dejó su mano ahí. Con su mano izquierda tomó la derecha de él y la colocó más arriba de su seno izquierdo, tan solo para que sintiera su pulso acelerado. Él sonrió. Eso estaba provocando él en ella y le encantaba. Quería ayudarle a experimentar muchísimo más, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Por supuesto que quería, pero estaba consciente que ella había confesado que aún no había tenido su primera vez. Él tenía miedo a lastimarla o arruinarle la experiencia.

Ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, y con un pequeño empujón le dio a entender que quería que la besara. Vio que ella preparó sus labios para recibir el beso, pero él tenía otros planes. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, al tiempo que su mano volvía a explorar sus piernas, pasó por su nalga (la cual apretó levemente) y subió por su cadera. Cuando se acercó a la cintura de ella, encontró el vestido. Le estorbó tanto que se vio tentado a quitárselo. En vez de eso, metió su mano debajo de él y rozó su pecho. Luna volvió a gemir, esta vez más duro que antes. Sintió que se aferraba a su cuello. Él tenía mucho calor, pero no quería alejarse de ella.

Como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, las manos de Luna tomaron los bordes de su camisa y la empujaron por su cabeza. Él vio los ojos de ella recorrer su torso, su pecho y llegar hasta sus labios. Aprovechó el momento para echar una mirada furtiva a las piernas de la rubia, sin embargo, se lamentó de inmediato: el vestido no le cubría del ombligo hacia abajo, dejando expuestas sus piernas y una parte del vestido de baño. También, le pudo admirar las lindas curvas que tenía ella gracias a su cadera. Sintió la garganta seca y se sentó.

Sin darle tiempo para pensar o arrepentirse, Luna se sentó en el regazo del rubio, con mucha agilidad, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Lo besó con pasión y lujuria. Él colocó las manos en la espalda de ella, dándole soporte. Le besó el cuello y, aprovechando la posición, se acercó a los pechos de ella. Luna lo detuvo. Él la miró a los ojos, tan solo esperando. Ya no quería dar vuelta atrás, quería disfrutar ese momento, quería disfrutar de Luna. Ella tomó las manos de él y las guió a las piernas de ella, debajo de la falda del vestido. Conforme él iba subiendo sus manos por las piernas de ella, Luna iba subiendo su vestido. Cuando él llegó a las costillas, su vestido ya estaba en el suelo.

Él se tomó el tiempo de admirar el cuerpo de la rubia. "Maldita sea", se dijo Draco pensando que no recordaba que otra persona le hubiese hecho sentir así. Ella lo miraba, disfrutando de la mirada de él. La tomó por la nuca y la atrajo a él, besándola con fuerza. Aprovechando la posición, la recostó en la cobija, quedando directamente encima de ella. Sin embargo, la que aprovechó el movimiento fue ella, quien tomó el borde de sus pantalones y abrió el botón.

En poco tiempo ambos estaban acostados de lado, ella con una pierna encima de la cadera de él. Se complació al notar la erección, y esto la enloqueció mucho más. Sin dejar de besarlo, tanteó el abdomen hasta llegar al borde de los boxers negros. Pasó su mano por la zona y la respiración de Draco delató lo mucho que eso le gustaba.

Entre caricias y besos, ambos quedaron desnudos. Él le acarició el muslo interno y Luna inhaló fuertemente. Los dedos de ella se agarraron del hombro de él. Con un par de caricias en la entrepierna, Luna comenzó a gemir ruidosamente. Draco saboreó el momento. Le besaba el cuello, el pecho, los labios y todo lo que le hacía parecía gustarle mucho. Cuando sintió las piernas de ella tensarse, dejó de acariciarle.

Ella le reprochó con la mirada, pero Draco tenía un semblante un poco más serio.

\- ¿Estás… estás segura? – susurró. Ella asintió mostrándole una sonrisa tímida. Draco se colocó encima de ella, posicionando las manos al lado de la cabeza de ella. Estaba un tanto nervioso, no porque no supiera qué hacer, sino porque se trataba de _ella_. Quería que fuera lo más placentero posible.

\- Sí, quiero. – susurró Luna y volteó la cabeza para luego besar la cicatriz en su antebrazo. El rubio la miró, sorprendido. El gesto había sido simple, pero significó mucho para él. Ese beso fue como si le demostrara que aquello que tanto odiaba y que era parte de él, también merecía cariño. Aquella horrible marca que descansaba en su piel significaba mucho más que un estúpido mago con complejo de grandeza: era huella de que Draco no era perfecto. Con solo un roce de labios él sintió que ella había besado aquellas partes de su alma que él no lograba sanar.

Se recostó en uno de sus antebrazos, dejando caer peso sobre ella, que no pareció importarle. Tomó con su otra mano su miembro y lo acercó a ella. Mientras la besaba, se introdujo suavemente. Luna inhaló ruidosamente, sintiendo la presión entre sus piernas. Clavó las uñas en la espalda de él sin querer. Él se separó de sus labios, un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. Luna mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero formó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. – Si tienes miedo…

\- Tan solo bésame, Draco.

Hicieron el amor, Draco haciéndola sentir especial. Ella se sintió querida y su cuerpo se acopló al de él, como si se complementara. Con cada movimiento, su cuerpo se fue relajando un poco, acostumbrándose a la sensación. Le dolía la presión de su cuerpo dentro, pero era _él_ y eso le gustaba. Él se movía lentamente, tratando de no lastimarla, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar disfrutar el efecto que tenía los adentros de ella en él. Draco también cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar con la agradable sensación.

Sintiéndose incapaz de continuar ese ritmo y no caer en algo más fuerte, el rubio salió de ella, sin dejar de besarla. Al fin y al cabo, no quería que el cuerpo de Luna se fuese a resentir. Ambos sudaban y la cobija se les pegaba en la piel. Draco se acostó al lado de ella, besó su hombro. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

\- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar él.

\- Fue… increíble. Gracias.

Él dejó escapar aire por su nariz, a modo de risa. Le parecía curioso que le estuviese dando las gracias por hacerle el amor.

\- Es mejor cuando llegas al orgasmo – le dijo él. Ella lo miró sin entender y se abrazó a él, murmuró " _demuéstramelo_ " y Draco sintió un escalofrío en la nuca.

Besó a Draco en el cuello mientras la volvía a acariciar. Básicamente se dejó ser en sus manos placenteras. Él conocía la manera de acariciarle y fue muy fácil hacerla disfrutar del momento.

\- Mírame. – le ordenó Draco cuando sus piernas comenzaron a tensarse.

Sus ojos querían cerrarse al sentir tanto placer, trató de mantenerlos fijos en los ojos grises del rubio. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a él. Cuando comenzó a sentir la primera oleada de orgasmo, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos. Gimió y sintió su cuerpo contorsionarse. Se mordió el labio y saboreó el clímax y sus secuelas. Su cuerpo se relajó y ella abrió los ojos. Draco la miraba fascinado. Ella se ruborizó. Él le besó los labios, con tanta ternura que Luna no podía creer que fuera la misma persona que la había besado con semejante lujuria minutos antes.

\- Te quiero, _Luna_ – le dijo él rozándole los labios.

* * *

¡Tan Tan!

Espero les haya gustado (: y espero me digan qué les parece

No sabía si poner algún tipo de advertencia al inicio del capítulo o qué. No me parece inapropiado, pero no sé. ¡Por fin se les dio!

Díganme qué opinan porque les tengo una noticia cortita: nos queda un capítulo y se terminan las "dos semanas" en la casa de la playa.

Chao por ahora.


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando Luna despertó y vio los brazos que la rodeaban, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se acurrucó, disfrutando el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio. Se imaginó la cara de Narcisa Malfoy si esa mañana hubiese entrado por la chimenea. Rió un poco y el movimiento de su cuerpo despertó al chico.

\- ¿mmhm?

\- Buen día, Draco.

Permanecieron un rato abrazados, disfrutándose. Draco le besó el cuello y ella se sonrojó. Le parecía increíble que le había entregado su virginidad a Draco Malfoy, hace cinco años jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Claro, hace cinco años estaban recién salidos de la guerra y no se imaginaba haciéndolo con nadie.

Le sorprendía la facilidad con la que supo que debía ser _él_. Por otra parte, pensó que el sábado anterior había besado a dos personas y en ninguna ocasión había sentido la misma combinación de sensaciones que le provocaba él con tan solo rozarle los labios.

Todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior le parecía increíble, mágico, sorprendente, lo mejor. Se habían dicho más con los cuerpos que con palabras. Luna se sentía feliz de que había sido con él. Draco había sido todo un caballero.

\- Será mejor que desayunemos y luego te llevo a esa casa – murmuró Draco. Había cierto disgusto en su voz. Pero Luna se enfocó en el escalofrío que provocó el aliento de él en su oído.

Se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a él. El rubio parecía todavía un poco dormido. Ella recorrió su cara con una mano, suavemente. Él cerró los ojos, dándole permiso de que continuara. Tenía el ceño fruncido, por lo que ella pasó el dedo por la zona varias veces hasta que él se relajó. Guió su dedo por le mejilla, pasó por su boca, delineó la quijada del rubio, siguió por el cuello y fácilmente llegó al pecho del chico. Dejando la mano en el hombro del chico, se acercó y lo besó. Era un beso tierno y él disfrutó la cercanía de la chica.

\- Atrasemos el desayuno un poco – murmuró Luna al tiempo que se acurrucaba, colocando su cara en el cuello del rubio. - ¿Sí, Draco?

Él sonrió al oír su nombre. Se sentía tranquilo, feliz.

\- Estás loca – dijo él mientras asentía. Le besó la cabeza. – Eres maravillosa…

No sentía vergüenza de haber dicho aquello. Ni de decirle que la quería la noche anterior. Sentía en su pecho que era lo correcto. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que aquella chiquilla a la que alguna vez tachó de lunática sería la persona que lograría que él se volviera a sentir cómodo, la que sacaría lo mejor de él.

Fue el hecho de que ella estaba loca lo que le cautivó. Tal vez solo la locura podría hacer que alguien viera algo bueno en él; solo ese tipo de locura lograría que él viera algo bueno en él. Draco quería perdonarse por sus errores. Lo intentó tantas veces en vano. Pero ella… Bastó verla tan frágil en la arena, luego de que se cayera de su bicicleta, para que naciera la necesidad de protegerla.

Ella era en serio maravillosa. Draco sabía, en el fondo, que ella no necesitaba su protección. Era extraordinaria. La había visto en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy hace años… Pequeña, torturada pero tranquila. Era una mujer fuerte.

También la había visto en la Batalla de Hogwarts, luchando por algo más allá de sus propios ideales… Él no la merecía. Pero la quería. Quería ser digno de su cariño.

Seguía sin entender qué había pasado, si ella lo había hechizado para engatusarlo o no. Pero no importaba. No quería cambiar aquella sensación por nada en el mundo. Porque no importaba si la lógica no existía detrás de lo que sentía, Luna había logrado sanarlo en menos de dos semanas.

Y es que tenerla ahí en sus brazos, luego de que ella decidiera entregarle más que su cuerpo en la intimidad, reconfortaba el alma de Draco en un nivel que nunca imaginó. Le incomodaba un poco la idea de que no volvería a ser el mismo después de Luna; y, al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz de que aquello fuera real.

 **x x x**

Harry caminaba inquieto en la cocina, mientras él y Hermione preparaban el desayuno. La chica estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La noche anterior había sido igual, el ojiverde expresando su ansiedad. Si no lo conociera mejor, se atrevería a decir que él estaba celoso. La tercera vez que Harry resopló, Hermione dejó el cuchillo de lado y se volteó.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – le preguntó, indignada.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Ginny entró en la cocina, saludándolos. Comenzó a hacer café. Era una mañana bastante tranquila. La pelirroja estaba emocionada con la idea de contarles a todos de su nuevo trabajo, y más aún, de integrarse a los entrenos el miércoles en la mañana. La noche anterior había tenido una charla al respecto con Harry. Finalmente, su novio había hecho las paces con la idea de ella trabajando lejos de casa, así como con el hecho de que la guerra ya había pasado. Ginny no podía encontrarse más feliz.

Todos los días el ojiverde se había tomado el tiempo de mirar el mar. Las veces que ella le había preguntado por qué, él tan solo mencionaba el movimiento de las olas. Ginny se sentía más que lista para la próxima vez que Harry entrara en pánico y quisiera renunciar, porque se dijo a sí misma que si aquello volvía a suceder, sería ella quien se marcharía. También se lo había dicho a él, y parecía que su novio se lo pensaría mejor antes de ser así de nuevo. Sea como sea, ver el mar todos los días parecía haber hecho que Harry se tranquilizara. Era como un calmante orgánico.

\- Gin, tu novio no supera el hecho de que Luna no durmió aquí ayer. – informó Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Harry le echó una mirada asesina, dejando la avena de lado.

\- Lo sé – respondió a su vez Ginny, mirando a Hermione con una mueca. – Anoche no dejó de mencionarla. Los celos lo tienen insoportable.

\- No estoy celoso.

Ambas rieron mientras volvían a lo que estaban haciendo. Harry las miró, sin poder creer lo tranquilas que estaban. En eso entró Neville, saludando a todos.

\- ¿Ya vieron que linda está la mañana? Luego de la tormenta de ayer creí que…

\- ¿Sabes algo de Luna?

Hermione y Ginny rieron por lo bajo, mientras que Neville sonrió y murmuró un corto "no". Harry negó con la cabeza, a modo de desaprobación, y volvió a su tarea. Hermione se fue al comedor a dejar los platos con la fruta picada. Cuando volvió a la cocina, le dijo a Harry:

\- Oye, ¿por qué no dejas de pensar en Luna un momento y le dices a Ron que baje a desayunar? Yo termino esto.

 **x x x**

Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Luna mientras ambos comían. Le parecía hermosa. Era verdad que se sentía maravillado con la presencia de ella. Inclusive le costaba creer que ella lo hubiese aceptado tan bien desde el inicio. Bueno, no tan desde el inicio. Pero Luna le había escuchado, cada palabra de odio que salía de su boca, repudiando su situación y así mismo.

No supo en qué momento le tomó cariño a la rubia. Y es que para él fue tan sencillo dejarse llevar cuando estaban a solas. Le contó sus planes, sus recuerdos, sus verdades y nunca se llegó a enterar por qué confiaba en ella. Era claro que Luna tenía una manera de hacerlo sentir especial, tranquilo; y cuando estaba con ella podía ver todo con más claridad.

Mientras ella le comentaba cosas que él no entendía, Draco tuvo la amarga sensación de que no la volvería a ver. Quería ser fuerte, como ella. No quería demostrar lo mucho que le costaba hacerse a la idea de que cada quien se iría por su lado.

Salir de su propia cama, luego de tenerla a su lado, le hizo darse cuenta que no podría retenerla aunque quisiera. Ella _debía_ marcharse, era algo que tenía que hacer.

Luna le sonrió y algo en el pecho de Draco comenzó a eliminar su inquietud. No quería arruinar el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a ella. Al contrario, quería aprovecharlo, _aprovecharla_. Todavía había algo que estaba esperando de ella. Lo único que estaba esperando. Quería escuchar aquella frase de sus labios, pero jamás podría poner en palabras lo mucho que quería que dijera… No, era algo que Luna tendría que admitir por sí sola.

Al terminar de desayunar, ambos se dispusieron a ir a la casa de Bill y Fleur. Al cerrar la puerta principal, ambos estaban un tanto cabizbajos. Draco tomó un par de las flores amarillas de la entrada, y las colocó detrás de la oreja de ella. Luna le sonrió un poco y tomó la mano de él. Por primera vez, tenían los dedos entrelazados.

El día era tranquilo, casi no había viento y el sol brillaba suavemente en el cielo. Caminaron en silencio, incapaces de encontrar algo que valiera la pena decirse. Casi podían oír el tic-tac del reloj, anunciando la cuenta regresiva. Llegaron a la entrada principal de la casa de Bill y Fleur, se detuvieron con un suspiro. Se volvieron a ver y Luna lo abrazó fuertemente. Con su cabeza pegada al pecho del chico, podía sentir los latidos nerviosos y duros del corazón de Malfoy. Por alguna razón, sintió confort en saber que aquello tampoco era fácil para él.

\- Bueno…

\- Bueno… - repitió ella.

\- No hay palabras para este momento, _Lovegood_ , lo lamento. – murmuró con voz ronca. Su garganta estaba seca.

Ella sonrió. Sabía que cuando él pronunciaba su nombre era algo importante, casi como si se le escapara. Al contrario, cuando la llamaba por su apellido las paredes de él estaban puestas, en defensa propia. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Se dieron un beso largo, demostrándose que ninguno quería separarse. Ella tomaba su cintura, estaba de puntillas y él era su soporte. Draco le tomaba la cara suavemente con ambas manos, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Después de lo que les pareció un segundo, se separaron y se dedicaron una sonrisa honesta pero débil.

Lentamente, Luna abrió la puerta y entró en la casa. Se recostó en la puerta y suspiró. Sentía las piernas débiles y un nudo en la garganta.

 **x x x**

Ginny acababa de terminar su equipaje cuando la puerta se abrió y Hermione asomó la cabeza. Harry estaba acostado en la cama, jugando con una pequeña bola.

\- Luna acaba de llegar. Vamos.

Ambas llegaron rápidamente al primer piso, donde Luna se sentaba tranquilamente en el sofá. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, se veía un tanto distraída en algo. En cuanto sus amigas llegaron, irrumpiendo con miles de preguntas, Luna se limitó a sonreírles.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Cuéntanos todo – pidió Ginny.

Luna suspiró antes de comenzar a relatar todo. Hablaba suavemente, tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Hermione reaccionaba de acuerdo a lo que la rubia comentaba, mientras que Ginny parecía ver detrás de aquella máscara. Aún así, cuando comentó que se quebró el brazo, la pelirroja hizo una mueca. Le costaba imaginarse a un Draco que se preocupara tanto por su amiga, pero debía admitir que _encajaba_. Recordó su pequeña charla con el chico noches atrás y se dijo a sí misma que el rubio de verdad quería a Luna, y se había esforzado por hacerla feliz.

La morocha abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar una versión de Draco amorosa y atenta. Ginny sonreía, podía ver lo feliz que fue Luna en aquel momento. Ni Ginny ni Hermione podían imaginarse a Malfoy en una situación así. De pronto, Luna se puso muy roja y bajó la cabeza, callando. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿Y? – susurró Hermione.

\- Y… sí. – dijo Luna. No quería entrar en detalles de su primera vez, le parecía que mucho de su importancia recaía en que era algo entre ellos dos.

\- ¿"Sí"? ¿Sucedió? – preguntó Ginny abriendo mucho los ojos. La rubia asintió y sus amigas chillaron de emoción.

Del segundo piso llegaron los chicos, todos con varita en mano. Neville se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era nada grave y guardó su varita.

\- Por Merlín, chicas, en una casa llena de aurores se atreven a hacer eso. – reprochó Harry.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Luna? – preguntó Neville sentándose junto a la rubia, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. - ¿Linda noche?

\- Lindísima. La mejor noche de todas, Neville – respondió Luna, sonrojándose.

\- Sin detalles – advirtió el morocho y los otros dos asintieron.

Los chicos se sentaron en uno de los sillones, y mencionaron algo de jugar un poco antes de que tuvieran que preparar la comida. Mientras Ron pateaba traseros en ajedrez, echaba miradas de vez en cuando a Luna. Siempre había pensado en ella como una chica loca y ya. Era extravagante, y parecía tener un gusto peculiar por llamar la atención. A Ron eso le incomodaba, en algún momento a él le gustó ser el centro de atención con sus chistes y bromas, pero luego era lo que menos quería. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que Luna no pretendía hacerlo, le venía natural que todos se detuvieran a verla.

Mientras Harry pensaba en su siguiente movimiento en el ajedrez, Ron se tomó el tiempo de admirar esa sala de estar. Hace un par de semanas le huía a la idea de ir a esa casa, pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Posó la mirada en su prometida y la rubia, que hablaban airadamente en un rincón. Definitivamente había un gran antes y un después de haber ido a esa casa. Por suerte.

Una de las cartas con las que jugaban Ginny y Neville explotó justo cuando la reina de Ron vencía al rey de Harry. Hermione y Luna tan solo levantaron la mirada, antes de seguir su conversación. Hablaban sobre el libro que la morocha había estado leyendo.

Cuando la tarde llegó, Luna se levantó de inmediato y se marchó a su habitación.

Se sentó en esa cama, pensando que a la mañana siguiente se iría de ahí, de su casa, de su hogar, de ese país. Estaba más que lista para comenzar su viaje. Emocionada, pensó en el potencial de dicha excursión, si todo salía bien, ella podría cambiar la historia de criaturas mágicas a como las conocían en el continente. Tomó la ropa suya que estaba tendida por toda la habitación, y la fue colocando en la cama. Vio en su mesita de noche el sobre verde que le había entregado Draco hace unas noches. Lo abrió, esperando oír la voz de la señora Malfoy, pero no hubo más sonido que las olas golpeando la playa a lo lejos. El mensaje estaba ahí escrito. No podía creer que él hubiese logrado que Narcisa se disculpara con ella. Alzó su varita y todas sus cosas se acomodaron rápidamente en la maleta que había llevado.

Sonrió para sí recordando la noche anterior. Se acostó en la cama y disfrutó de sus nuevos recuerdos. Se tomó unos minutos para observar las flores amarillas. Pensó que, de cierta manera, le debía muchos hermosos recuerdos a esas flores amarillas que habían llamado su atención días atrás.

 **x x x**

Luego de la cena, brindaron con whisky de fuego, agradecidos de haber pasado esos días en grupo. Tanto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo y ninguno podía creérselo al cien por ciento. Hermione y Ron estaban abrazados, a su lado Luna estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Del otro lado, Neville estaba al lado de Harry, quien tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de Ginny. Pasaron la noche bebiendo, hablando y bromeando. Con las bromas de los Weasley, todos reían.

De pronto, Neville levantó su copa y todos lo imitaron, sin saber por qué.

\- Por Luna.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia, un brillo escarlata cubriendo sus mejillas.

\- ¡Por Luna! – respondieron los demás.

La rubia sonrió y brindó. Sus amigos le comentaron sus buenos deseos para el viaje. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente, pero no fue sino hasta que Ginny habló que las dejó libre.

\- No puedo creer que no te voy a ver por todo un año – dijo la pelirroja, Harry le dio un beso en la sien. – Y aún así estoy emocionada por ti… Espero que te vaya tan mal que no quieras alejarte nunca más – bromeó.

Luna se secó las lágrimas y Ron la abrazó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos estaban abrazándola. Sofocada con felicidad, lloró un poco más. Estaba feliz.

Feliz de ser tan querida. Había dudado de la amistad de estas personas y justo en ese momento no cambiaría nada en su vida. Era difícil vivir sin su padre, pero tenía cinco personas que la amaban tanto como para dejarla ir, porque sabían que aquello no afectaría el cómo se sentían por ella.

Lloró más hasta que, entre el alcohol y el sueño, quedó vencida. Durmió placenteramente, sabiendo que sus amigos seguirían ahí con ella por unas horas más.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Luna suspiró.

Trató de distraerse. Hace un par de horas había llegado a su apartamento. El frío aire de Londres entonaba perfectamente con su ánimo. Además, esa era la última semana que ese apartamento era suyo. Mañana se iría de Inglaterra. Estaba lista y emocionada, pero…

Apoyó su cara sobre su mano, pensativa. Estaba feliz de haber pasado aquellos días en la playa, y estaba lista para empezar su siguiente aventura. Sin embargo, tenía un mal sabor. Sabía qué era, y de mala gana admitiría que quería seguir viendo a Draco. Nunca pensó que perder su virginidad fuese la gran cosa, y todavía no lo pensaba; pero haberlo hecho con _él_ era algo importante. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la sensación de aquel momento, de estar compartiéndose en la intimidad, de estar disfrutando uno del otro…

Pensó en el rubio, en la mirada que le entregó cuando ella besó la Marca. Eso había sido un impulso. En ese momento había sentido la urgencia de hacerlo, ella estaba disfrutando mucho de besar su cuerpo y esa era la única parte que no había besado. No podía discriminarla. Además, sabía lo que hacer eso significaba. Luna quería que él se sintiera cómodo siendo quien era, que pudiera ver en él todo lo bueno que ella veía. Sonrió al pensar en el rostro de Draco cuando ella mencionó que quería estar con él…

Sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Llevaba ya un tiempo llorando, sintiéndose incapaz de detener aquel llanto. Recordaba la cara del rubio y todo le dolía.

Ella nunca quiso tocar el tema de qué era aquello o qué eran ellos. No eran novios y no podían serlo. No eran amigos y no querían ser solo eso. Recordó que cuando nadaban, el día del yate, él había hablado de un "nosotros" y ella le había interrumpido. No quería oírlo decir eso mismo que ella pensaba: no eran _nada_. En vez de eso, prefirió aprovecharlo mientras pudiera. Y sí que lo había aprovechado... _"¡Toc, toc!"_

Luna arrugó la frente al ser interrumpida en sus pensamientos. Se secó la cara, pasándose el dorso la mano con fuerza por la piel.

Se alejó de la ventana, y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta. No estaba esperando a nadie. Les había dejado muy claro a sus amigos que no podría aguantar otra despedida como la de ayer o se arrepentiría de ir.

Volvió a escuchar un golpe en la puerta. La abrió y se topó con un rubio un tanto decaído. Parecía avergonzado. Vestía de negro, excepto por su jacket de cuadros rojos con blanco. Luna abrió la boca, sorprendida.

\- Hola… - susurró. Luna tragó saliva, sin atreverse a sonreír.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Hoy es tu primer día de trabajo…

El rubio estaba incómodo. Se sentía bastante vulnerable. Se había pasado todo el día pensando en ella, en ellos y no lograba hallar paz. Se pasó una mano por la nuca, y miró al suelo. Luna lo abrazó, feliz de que él estuviera ahí. Sintió los brazos de él rodearla y fue como si tenerla ahí le quitara un peso de los hombros. Él besó la cabeza de ella disimuladamente.

\- No sé… Cuando llegué a esa casa, Potter me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí…

Sin esperar una señal o que él dijera algo más, Luna comenzó a besarlo, casi desesperadamente. Él correspondió y Luna percibió un poco de tristeza en aquella unión de labios. Sin dejar de besarla, él cerró la puerta y ambos se desplazaron, alejándose de la puerta.

Pronto estaban en la habitación de ella. Estaba prácticamente vacía, tan solo estaba el colchón en el suelo. Removieron sus ropas y se disfrutaron. Se aprovecharon mutuamente y Luna pensó que esta vez no tenía comparación con la primera. En esta ocasión tenían prisa por recorrerse el cuerpo y por besar cada centímetro de su piel. Cada segundo sin besarse les dolía.

Aún así, Draco se tomaba el tiempo de besarle los hombros, la clavícula, la quijada, la barbilla y llegar suavemente a su boca. Luna echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él acariciaba su cuerpo con prisa, pero suave. Ella lo envolvió con sus piernas, queriendo sentirlo más tiempo.

Ella lloró cuando él se introdujo, Draco tuvo miedo de haberla lastimado, pero pronto se dio cuenta que aquellas lágrimas eran de felicidad. Sonrió. Aprovechó cada instante para llevarla a la locura y se sintió satisfecho de ver todo aquello que provocaba en ella. Sentía su piel erizada y cierto nerviosismo, y sabía que era lo que ella provocaba en él. Cuando ambos llegaron a un clímax, Draco le besó con ternura.

Luna se dijo a sí misma que extrañaría esos besos, extrañaría tenerlo cerca y sentir el calor que desprendía su piel. Nada de eso tenía sentido, tan solo se conocían desde hace dos semanas; y, al mismo tiempo, estar junto a él hacía que todo tuviera sentido. Permanecieron abrazados por unos segundos, hasta que él se retiró de ella y le pasó los brazos por el abdomen, envolviéndola en un abrazo suave y afectuoso. Ambos sudaban y sus respiraciones se mantenían aceleradas. Él le besó la cabeza.

No sabes cuánto me alegro de haberte conocido mejor en estas dos semanas – le murmuró Luna, disimuladamente secándose las lágrimas. No podía creer lo mucho que había llorado en las últimas horas. Draco suspiró y su aliento le erizó la piel. – Me has hecho muy feliz, Draco.

Él guardó silencio por unos segundos, pensando en qué decir. Sintió nuevamente un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el aeropuerto?

\- Mi vuelo sale a las 9 de la mañana.

\- Todavía hay tiempo…

Luna se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a él. Draco se abrazó a ella, como si necesitara que lo reconfortara. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y esta comenzó a hacerle cariño en el pelo. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por guardar cada milisegundo en su memoria, y atesorarlo. Draco trazaba garabatos en su abdomen, haciéndole cosquillas.

Podía sentir sus manos aferrarse a ella. En esa posición, no podía verle el rostro al rubio, pero podía sentir su pulso por su muslo. Ella tampoco quería dejarlo ir.

\- Yo quería… q-quería… - trató de decir él.

Luna supo que había algo que él quería saber, pero no tenía el valor de preguntar. Ella se sentía igual, necesitaba sacar algo de su interior. Sentía que no podía atrasar más las ganas de admitir lo que significa él para ella o se ahogaría. Draco se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos.

Aquella mirada triste se le clavó en el alma y una parte suya se dijo que nunca más quería ser la razón por la cual su hermoso rostro se deformaba de aquella forma. Le acarició el rostro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Vine porque… tú…

Draco carraspeó, incómodo. Sin saber cómo o por qué, Luna sabía. Lo había entendido mientras se besaban. Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, preparándose.

\- Dilo, _Luna_. – pidió él, el dolor saliendo de aquellos labios al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Dios, cómo amaba que la llamara por su nombre. Lo miró directo a los ojos y se lanzó a admitirlo. Ya nada importaba.

¿Qué más daba si en unas cuántas horas él la llevaría al aeropuerto, ella lloraría mucho más y luego se marcharía por mucho tiempo?

¿Qué importaba si se conocían poco tiempo cuando se habían conocido tanto?

¿Por qué ella debía guardarse aquello si quería gritarlo al mundo?

Justo en ese momento tan solo le importaba él. Ese rubio que no quitaba los ojos de ella, expectante, y que parecía no querer soltarla nunca más. Como si solo existieran ellos dos en el mundo.

\- Te quiero, _Draco_. – le confesó.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _¡Chan chán! Se terminaron esas dos semanas en la playa :(_

 _Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido._

 _He estado bastante ocupada con la universidad y demás, pero no podía dejar la historia tan cerca de su final._

 _Adiós, y muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia._


End file.
